I Will Never Let You Go
by Zeeshka Writer
Summary: I put my hand in my right pocket and grasped the Volturi pendant in a death grip. This was my only reminder that they were real. This pendant was my safe haven now. The tears fell off my face and splashed onto the tiled floor. I'll never see him again. My Marcus. Gone. My knees trembled and I felt so weak. What have I done?
1. Observe

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 1: Observe**

"Alice!" I whined when my twelve year old body was brutally slammed into the side of the yellow Porsche when she sharply turned on the long winding road. I picked up my glasses that fell to the floor and put them back on.

I couldn't believe I got dragged into this, but it's not like I could just let Bella walk out of the house with Alice and head to Volterra, where the Vampire Kings lived, to save Edward's life.

"Sorry," she said before taking another sharp turn, speeding past a tractor.

"I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?" Bella asked Alice as she narrowly avoided hitting another car on the road.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto."

"Not today," Bella said before Alice froze. "What? What do you see?" Bella asked desperately.

"They refused him," Alice gasped. So the kings refused to kill Edward? So then Edward is going to have to try and get their attention somehow else, like breaking their laws so they will be forced into killing him like hunting in their territory, exposing himself to humans, or some other method that would insure chaos and a one way ticket to hell. Why were we trying to save him again?

"So?" Bella encouraged.

"He's going to make a scene. Show himself to the humans." Alice explained as she sped up. I sighed shaking my head at his stupidity. I hated it when I was right.

"No! He can't!" Bella cried hysterically.

"When?" I asked Alice as I leaned forward in my seat placing my hand on Bella's shoulder, trying to calm her down so she wouldn't do anything rash.

"He's going to wait until noon, when the suns at highest." I looked out of the window to see the sun slowly rising towards the middle of the sky. We didn't have much time left to save him... if we were going to save him.

"God Alice, you gotta hurry up." Bella complained.

"Past that tower," she pointed to a tall Clock tower that was dead centre in the middle of Volterra. It was actually quite a beautiful city, with it's stone buildings and lovely architecture. It's a pity we are only here to save Edward. It would've been nice to look around the city and see more of it. If it wasn't infested with vampires I might have considered living here in another life.

The pixie like vampire drove straight into the city, dodging the residents who were all wearing bloody red cloaks. I winced when she became particularly close to hitting a few of them. Alice beeped her horn as we came across a large crowd of people all bunched up together blocking the way through. Why were they all wearing red cloaks? Was it some kind of festival?

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked Alice and she gripped her hair tightly.

"St. Marcus Day Festival."

I had read about that a while ago. It was the day when St. Marcus supposedly drove out all the vampires from the city, leaving Volterra to be the safest place from vampire attacks. But the vampires never really left. I guess the kings made that up so the people would have nothing to fear while living there. Well technically that is true since one of their laws is no one hunts in Volterra or they will immediately be dismembered and set afire. When we were on the flight heading to Italy Alice explained most of the vampire laws to me.

"They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting, the Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself." Alice told us as she rounded another corner, climbing higher and higher up the hill which the town resided on.

"Five minutes!" Bella started gasping for breath as she saw the time on the dashboard.

"I know. Bella just breathe."

Before we could get closer to the clock tower a police man stepped in our way demanding us to stop. Bella threw herself out of the car before turning back to Alice.

"Alice!"

"Bella you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go he'll read my thoughts, he'll think I'm lying, he'll rush and do it."

"Where do I go?"

"At the end of the clock tower. Go!" Alice cried before Bella took off in a sprint and disappeared through the sea of bloody cloaks.

"What happens now?" I asked her she turned the car around and parked it in an abandoned alleyway. She got out of the car and opened my door putting on a pair of sunglasses and a scarf that matches her gray long sleeved coat.

"We follow her and hope for the best,"

**~IWNLYG~**

Alice broke the lock on the wooden door and stepped inside, pulling me with her. Bella and a shirtless Edward were standing a few feet in front of us, and two gray cloaked figures up ahead. Bella appeared to have an aura of relief about her as she gazed at Edward, the two of them obviously having some kind of closure to a pressing matter that we had interrupted.

"Come on, guys. It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice warned them as she closed the door behind her taking off her scarf and sunglasses she used to shield herself from the sun.

"We wouldn't." The taller of the two agreed.

"Enough!" A feminine voice called as I heard footsteps approach us at a rapid pace. A figure strode confidently into the room, removing her hood in one swift movement revealing her gold hair that was pulled up into a tight neat bun, her red eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit hallway. She looked to be only fourteen years old with a black attire, white tights, and black shoes. Fashionable yet slightly out of place for this time period. She's older than she looks and holds an aura of confidence, suggesting that she has superior fighting knowledge that she can use to defeat all and any enemy or a gift that allows her complete protection. All three of them wore a 'V' shaped pendant around their necks, signaling that they worked or are the Volturi.

When I became scared or frightened for Bella's or my well being I immediately start to over analyze everything, taking in every detail, every expression, every action, hoping to find something useful that could help us escape or use against them to keep us alive. I was very good at making deductions, but I didn't do it often because people became very offended very easily.

I swallowed hard when I realized we might not make it back to Forks, that this is where we will die. I clutched Alice's hand tightly in my own as she came closer to us.

"Jane," Edward sighed in resignation, letting his head drop.

"Aro send me to see what's taking so long." Jane sniffed the air before she looked over at me. "A soul child?" she questioned as she looked into my similar red eyes.

Nobody knew why but I was born with red eyes. The doctors told my mother it was an eye disease that caused my eyes to be red but I never thought so, and neither did Bella. What is a soul child and what does it have to do with me having a similar color or red eyes?

Jane narrowed her eyes at Edward and Alice. "Aro will be most displeased with you." She told them stiffly before walking over to me.

She held out her hand to me, much to my confusion. I hesitated before placing my hand in her own, not knowing what was going to happen next. With surprising gentleness, she pulled me along her side and began to walk back down the hall.

"Just do as she says." I heard Alice whisper to someone, most likely Bella. I heard them follow us as Jane pulled me along.

At the corner of my eye I saw the big burly Emmett like vampire hand Edward a bloody red cloak to cover up the fact that he was shirtless. Why was he shirtless in the first place? He was probably going to get himself killed by revealing his abnormal skin to the humans. That makes sense considering it's Edward we're talking about and he likes to be as dramatic as Bella.

Jane lead us down a hallway to a set of stone stairs before we came across an elevator.

"Don't be scared." I heard Edward murmur to Bella. Easy said than done, I thought bitterly as I fought the urge to wince as the air became colder and colder the lower we traveled.

"Are you?" Bella countered with a shaky voice, not that I could blame her.

"No." Even I could tell he was lying.

The two Volturi guards stepped in the elevator first at the back and Bella, Edward, and Alice were in the middle while I was in the front next to Jane, with my hand still tightly connected to hers.

I didn't realize how tightly I was gripping her hand until she gave me a gentle squeeze, as if she was trying to reassure me to stay calm.

I still had no idea what a soul child was or why Jane was treating me so nicely, but to be honest I didn't want to question it, rather I would just pray for the best for Bella, Alice and myself. Edward could go to hell for all I cared for after what he had done to my poor big sister. I have never seen her so broken and empty before. All the nights Charlie and I would wake up from Bella screaming in her sleep, or when I held her while she broke down multiple times, or when she would just stare into space for hours on end not saying or doing anything. If we managed to get out of this alive I pray that Bella has learned her lesson and will kick Edward to the curb and find someone who will love and appreciate her and not leave her broken in the middle of a forest. But to be fair all the other guys that have shown interest in Bella, including Jacob, seemed to be immature assholes just looking for a pretty girl to hang off their arm and use them for release. Edward, as much as he is immature, would treat Bella with more respect than Mike or Jacob ever would, besides the whole, leaving her in the forest by herself thing.

Opera music echoed throughout the small metal box as the doors closed and we began to descend deeper into the Volturi's home.

Jane stepped out of the elevator once it had arrived, pulling me alongside her as we walked through, what looked like to be, a receptionist area.

A pretty brunette behind a desk, that held white lilies and a simple lamp, greeted us in Italian? as we walked past her. Thanks to my glasses I could see the faint pink in her golden cheeks despite the makeup she had applied and the grace of a human as she sat back down. I could see her chest moving up and down at a normal rate, suggesting that she either didn't know what they were or knew and was at ease with it. I opted for the former, thinking no one sane could possibly know their secret and still be this calm. Or she's just plain insane.

I absentmindedly noted that this room had an instant calming effect for Bella but made Alice and Edward tense up. It was obviously made to have a comforting aura to relax humans but I didn't know for what purpose.

"Is she human?" I faintly heard Bella ask.

"Yes." Edward whispered back a coldness in his voice suggesting it was what I hoped it wouldn't be.

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Then why would... She wants to be..." Bella trailed off when she realized that the woman wanted to become one of them.

"And so she will be." The smaller Volturi guard said to Bella.

Why on Earth would a human willing become a vampire? Why isn't she screaming in terror? Do the Volturi have some kind of power to keep her calm and manipulate her into thinking she wanted to become like them? Maybe they had something on her? It's not like I could help her in any way shape or form. As far as any of us know we're heading toward our deaths. And if she was here willingly then I would have no remorse for the woman if she turned out to be dessert instead of turned.

"Or dessert." Jane finished, smirking to herself darkly.

I glanced back at her again. There wasn't anything that stuck out as valuable, she's pretty I'll give her that but other than that she doesn't look like the type of person that would be an asset to them, more like a hindrance if I'm being honest. I doubt she'll last the month before she's eaten... as cruel as it is to say but it's true. Besides, if she was valuable they would've changed her already.

I had so many unanswered questions and hypotheses that I started to get a headache. I reached up and took off my glasses for a second, letting Jane lead me as my vision blurred. I rubbed my eyes before putting my black framed glasses back on, sighing internally as the headache passed.

We walked down a dimly lit hallway before we came across a set of double doors made of dark wood. Jane let go of my hand and used both of hers to push the doors open to reveal a massive marble room with eight vampires residing in, not counting Alice, Edward, Jane and the two guards that followed us in. She reached back and grabbed my hand tugging me forward into the room while I observed our surroundings.

Two vampires were guarding the door as we came through and two more on the left hand side of the room, guarding another door that lead somewhere else. The room was shaped as a giant dome, the roof more than 30 feet above us that slowly caved upwards, with the smallest windows directly above, allowing the light to shine through. There were brilliantly carved marble pillars that littered the edges of the room with painted back rectangular shapes decorating the wall higher up. The room was very well designed and very well kept but it had an aura of age, suggesting that it was older than it looked. There was also a large hallway behind the kings throne that lead off somewhere. There were Italian words written in the marble on the walls and a drain at the bottom of the floor.

I noticed the room seemed to slowly decline downwards towards the drain. If I didn't know any better I would've assumed it was used as an escape way through the sewers, but as I gazed around the room, they seemed rather protected and I doubt that any enemy could make it this far without dying and even if they did I have the impression that Jane would be able to take them out considering the two vampire guards that followed us wore simple silver pendants while Jane wore a golden pendant with gems and elegant swirls surrounding the 'V', suggesting that she is higher up on the guard, very important, and for a good purpose.

Therefore that isn't an escape route... but a drain. A drain for all the unused blood that wasn't consumed. This was there feeding room and they were expecting their meal to arrive at any moment.

Directly ahead of us were three thrones, no more than a foot apart, decorated in gold and the finest wood where the assumed vampire kings sat in all their undead glory.

**A/N: This isn't a romance story! So what do you think? I wrote this a very long time ago and I lost the inspiration to finish the very last part of the story and I was hoping by posting it online that I would have the motivation to finally finish the damn thing.**

**Now this isn't going to be a normal story or even a romance so I'll hope you'll bare with me on this. And please let me know what you think of the chapter. Were there any typos? Please let me know.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	2. Connect

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 2: Connect**

The king on my right hand side had pale blond hair that flowed neatly all the way to his shoulders. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he looked us over, but there was a flash of surprise I caught when he looked into my eyes. He was probably the most ruthless judging by his expression and posture. He had little care for humans as he looked at Bella with disgust and disinterest, obviously not seeing what the whole fuss was about her and would most likely push for all of us to be executed and be done with. He had a medium build with pale skin and milky red eyes, and appeared to be taller than the black haired vampire that sat in the middle but shorter than the vampire to my left. No more than 6'1 I would guess. He was a sadist and enjoyed other people's pain and had a very focused mindset and would get the job done no matter what the cost. He was wearing a black cloak with a red scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

In the middle was a black haired vampire that had his hair fall a little ways past his shoulders. He had a small section of his tied to the back of his head, letting himself have clear view of us. He looked very calculating and manipulative, but had the curiosity of a child. His mindset was always changing judging by the look in his milky eyes as he looked at all of us. He looked most joyed as he looked into my eyes. He stood up, showing his medium build and appeared to be the shortest of the three of them, standing at 5'11. He looked at Jane fondly as she returned, proving my theory that she was rather important to him and the guard. He was curious about Bella and how she came to know of the vampire race. The way he held himself and the way the vampires, excluding the kings, would look at him he was the official leader of the Volturi while the other two were merely co-leaders. And all three of them were wearing similar pendants to what Jane was wearing. He was wearing a designer black suit that looked well made and brand new, and was the only vampire king to not be wearing a cloak of some kind.

A boy no older than fourteen, who had the similar striking features as Jane, so similar in fact that I would dare say that they are brother and sister, walked towards us and interrupted my inner monologue before I had the chance to deduce the other co-leader of the Volturi.

"Sister," he said, proving my theory that he was the brother of Jane, "sent you out to get one and you bring back three," he said as he looked at Alice, Edward and myself, "and a half," he added glancing at Bella. "Such a clever girl."

Why would I be considered a whole if Bella only a half? If anything I'm the one that should be considered the half from my size, not Bella. Maybe it has something to do with being a soul child?

Jane lead me into the middle of the room before she dropped my hand and made her way to her brother's side. Bella and Edward stopped by my left hand side, with Bella the closet to me with Alice a little ways behind all of us.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all." The leader of the Volturi cheered as he approached us, walking down the four steps of white marble where their thrones were raised on a platform. "Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare." He murmured as he approached Edward and took the hand the connected him and Bella and cradled it in his own.

Bella let out a small sound and opened her mouth to object I reached over and tugged her right hand, holding her in place. His eyes glazed over and he bowed his head slightly over Edward's hand, suggesting that he had some sort of gift that allowed him to gain access to someone's thoughts, memories, or feelings through touch.

"La Tua Cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much... it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" he asked Edward as he looked at Bella like she was some sort of snack. And I suppose she was, well, we both were. We were at the mercy of the kings and, by my observations, I highly doubted we would live past this.

"It's not without difficulty," Edward replied stiffly.

"Yes, I can see that," he laughed as he focused on Edward's hand.

"Aro can read every thought I ever had. With one touch." Edward explained to me and Bella, "And now you know everything. So, get on with it." Edward spat while I shook my head at his idiocy.

Because Edward was changed when he was seventeen he seemed to have kept the immature, impatient, and childish side to him. It was very unwise to anger someone who could order his guard to kill us in a matter of seconds. Sometimes I think Edward has less self preservation than Bella does. And she ran off to meet a serial killer vampire on her own in hopes to save her mother who hadn't even been kidnapped in the first place.

"You're quite soul reader yourself, Edward. Though...you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating!" he cheered, dropping Edward's hand as he turned his gaze to my sister. "I would love to see if... you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?" Aro asked as he extended his hand, palm up, waiting for her to decide. Not like she has a choice in the matter anyway.

I nudged her forward sending her a look to just get it over with already.

I highly doubted Aro would be able to read Bella's thoughts considering Edward couldn't read her. So her mind should still be protected from Aro's because of similarities of their gifts.

Bella raised her hand and hesitantly placed it in his, flinching when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He bowed his head over their hands and concentrated. He looked up after a half a minute of silence.

"Interesting. I see nothing." He murmured, disappointingly dropping Bella's hand, before his gaze turned to me. He slowly walked over to me before crouching in front of my twelve year old self.

"I wonder if you posses the same ability as your older sister? Mia cara," he crooned to me, holding out his hand, still crouched down to my level. "Will you let me see?"

I swallowed nervously before reaching up and grasping his hand, not trying to prolong the inevitable. Every thought, every emotion, every memory was laid bare for him to see. I knew Aro's gift would work on me before he had even asked me, because Edward's does. My mind isn't 'shielded' like Bella's because if it was Edward wouldn't be able to read my thoughts. Unlike what he did with Bella, he gently cradled my hands in his own and stared into my eyes as my whole life flashed before him.

I absentmindedly wondered, if vampires have photographic memories does that mean Aro remembers every memory of every man, woman or vampire he has ever touched? It must be hell to have so many thoughts, feelings, and memories, that aren't even his, all crammed away inside his head. I felt a brief flash of sympathy for him. It must be hell to be constantly bombarded with their memories every time he touches someone.

He blinked, shock passing through his eyes. Why was he shocked? Oh no, what did I say... or think even? Did I do, or think something to offend him? I tried to control my thoughts and not panic. The last thing I needed was to have my blood start rushing in a room filled to the brim with vampires.

"Nothing gets by you does it, mia cara?" Aro cooed as he raised one of his hands and gently tugged on a lock of my brown hair, twirling it around his index finger.

I surprised myself by not flinching... in actual fact it felt quite... pleasant.

He looked up at Edward with a cold look on his face. "I'm very disappointed in your father, Edward. I thought, Carlisle, of all people, would know how precious a soul child is. And to leave her alone, unprotected, where anything could have happen to her." He sighed, before pressing a kiss to the back of my hand and straightening up from his crouch, letting go of the piece of hair he had wrapped around his finger.

Aro turned his attention back to Bella. "I wonder if... Let's see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?"

"No!" Edward snarled before lunging for the small blonde girl.

"Pain," Jane whispered before Edward dropped on the floor in a dead heap, his face contorted into agony. Alice immediately dropped to his side, trying to help him. Bella tried to go to his side but Jane's brother stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

I now know why she is so important to them, to be able to incapacitate someone with large amounts of pain will be very useful. She definitely earned that golden pendant. I wondered if she could incapacitate more than one person at a time or if it was only limited to one person? Is this was what her gift was, what could her brother's possibly be?

"Stop! Stop, please! Stop! Stop! Just stop hurting him, please! Please!" Bella cried as Edward continued to writhe around in pain.

"Jane?" Aro asked, breaking her concentration.

"Master?" Jane stopped her attack on Edward, while Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Go ahead, my dear." Aro nodded to her.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane smirked as she looked at Bella... but nothing happened. Jane's smirk slowly slid off her face as she realized it wasn't working. So her gift must just be an illusion of pain, something that has to do with the mind. So Bella was safe from Jane's attack, just like she was protected from Aro's and Edward's gift, but Alice, Edward and I were completely vulnerable as she just demonstrated.

Jane took a step forward her face contorted in anger just before Aro let out a strange laugh clapping his hands together in excitement stopping her in her tracks.

"Remarkable!" Aro gasped, clasping his hands together. "She confounds us all. So, what we do with you now?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side, like a small child would.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro."

My whole body_ physically jerked _at the sound of his voice. My head whipped around, against my will, to find out who had spoken, only to meet the red eyes of the vampire king on my far left.

His deep red eyes held such a horrifying amount of sadness that it made my chest physically hurt for him. He had obviously suffered from a tragic loss from long ago and has never healed. His black, lifeless hair, hung around his pale, chalky face reaching past his shoulders as he stared off into the distance in an almost bored manner before turning and locking eyes with mine.

He looked to be about 6'4 judging by how tall he looked as he sat there, taking note of his slouching, and still appears to be taller than Aro and the blond haired king. His face seemed to droop downwards from years, no scratch that, centuries of mourning. He would've killed himself long ago but something, probably Aro, stopped him. I felt a tear come to my eye at the mere thought of him trying to off himself.

But as my eyes locked with his, nothing happened... and then everything did.

Nothing mattered, but him.

Bella... Alice... Charlie... Renee... they were nothing to me compared to what he was.

He was my sun, keeping me warm while I gravitated around him. He was my moon, lighting up my darkened sky, offering me light with his soft glow. He was the stars, offering me puzzles in the sky to solve. He was my sky, offering me with endless opportunities to just be free. He was my air, without him I suffocate. He was the reason my heart kept beating, for without him it would see no reason to keep me alive. He was my universe, keeping me from forever falling into the dark.

And... I didn't even know his name.

His hands grasped the handles of the chair and lifted himself upwards, our eyes still connected as he stood at his full height, 6'5. Damn, I was off about an inch.

Aro's attention was drawn to him from that simple action.

"Marcus?" he asked, confused before following his gaze... which lead straight to me. "Amazing," he gasped in delight as he watched Marcus slowly walk down the steps, towards my frozen figure.

The room was so silent I could hear Bella's thundering heartbeat above my own. If it was any other situation I would've try to comfort her, but she wasn't my priority now.

No. It was Marcus.

Marcus is and always will be my priority.

As soon as he was just a foot away from me, he unexpectedly dropped down to his knees. He raised his hand and gently ran the pads of his finger over the apple of my cheek.

We looked at each other for only a few seconds before I was in his arms with my face pressed into his chest, my whole body immediately relaxing into his embrace.

My glasses were crushed against my face uncomfortably but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I felt him wrap his cloak around me, pressing me more firmly against him as he stood up and carried me back to his throne, sitting down with me in his lap, his arms still securely around me waist, protecting me from danger. I barely heard Bella's protests.

I could feel their stares burning my back, so I burrowed myself into Marcus, hoping they would stop looking at me. I ducked back under the cloak, blocking my view of everyone and everything. I heard a loud, shocking snarl emanate from Marcus's chest, and not a second later I could practically feel their eyes lower from us.

I nuzzled my face into his chest, thanking him.

"She knows too much, she's a liability." I faintly heard the blond king say. I silently thanked him for taking the attention off us as well.

"That's true," I heard Aro sigh sadly, "Felix?" I heard Bella gasp in shock from behind the cloak.

"No!" I heard Edward shout before everything went to hell.

I could hear what sounded like boulders being crashed into each other, repeatedly and a lot of snarling and snapping. I flinched when I heard the sound of marble breaking. I was too scared to look so I kept myself hidden under Marcus's cloak, smiling a little when his hand snaked underneath the black fabric and softly stroked my cheek, calming me instantly. I grabbed his hand in fright when I heard the sound of a body being slammed into marble not a few feet away from us.

Mustering up the courage I tugged Marcus's cloak away from my face and saw Edward lying upside on the cracked marble stairs. Felix roughly pulled him to his feet making him kneel in front of Aro.

Felix grabbed Edward's head in a vice grip and I could hear his solid skin starting to crack as Felix began to apply more and more pressure to his head.

I closed my eyes and waited for the unavoidable sound of Edward's head being decapitated.

"Please! No, no! Please! Please!" Bella screamed before gasping out, "Kill me... kill me. Not him."

My eyes snapped open.

Wait, what?

**A/N: So, was it good? Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! It brightens up my day immensely so. What do you think is going to happen next? Please let me hear your thoughts!**

**By the way, just want to remind you guys that this _is not a romance story_ for Marcus and my OC. They are going to have a different kind of relationship that I will explain in the fourth chapter.**

**Any spelling mistakes please point them out and have a lovely day guys!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	3. Farewell

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 3: Farewell**

I gave her a look. Really Bella? You would trade your life for _Edward_? The same guy who had completely broken you and left you in a forest all by yourself? I love my sister, truly I do, but sometimes she has the IQ of a goldfish.

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life... for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster." Aro mused as he approached her while Felix pulled Edward to his feet and wrapped one of his hands around his neck while the other held him in place.

"Just get away from her!" Edward cried as he watched, helplessly as Aro walked closer to Bella. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Edward was in a death grip and was about to be destroyed at any given moment, and he thought he had the right to tell the king what to do? All of them are idiots.

"You don't know a thing... about his soul." Bella said stubbornly narrowing her eyes at Aro. He said something in a different language, glancing between Edward and Bella.

"This is a sadness," Aro sighed sadly, now only a foot away from her, he turned to address Edward, "If only it be your intention to give her immortality."

Aro turned back to Bella and curled his lips back over his teeth, leaning in closer as he prepared to bite and drain my sister. I flinched again and buried my face into Marcus's chest, knowing I couldn't watch my sister die, knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it. Marcus raised one of his hands to the back of my head, trying to console me.

"Wait!" I heard Alice say before hesitantly looking up, sighing in relief when I saw Bella still standing and very much alive, "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself," she promised.

Demetri let go of Alice's throat and she walked forward taking off her right red glove and lifting her hand towards his already extended one. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him bending over their clasped hands blinking in astonishment as he read her thoughts and memories.

Unable to watch my older sister go through such torment and fear alone, I, very reluctantly, climbed off of Marcus's lap, giving his hand an apologetic squeeze, and walked down the marble steps and over to Bella, grabbing her hand in comfort.

"Mesmerizing! To see, what you have seen, before it is happened." Aro let go of Alice's hand and walked back over to Bella, who nervously gripped my hand tightly in her own when he ran the pads of his fingers down her cheek. "Your gifts... will make for an intriguing immortal. Isabella," Aro breathed her name, sending shivers of discomfort down my sister's spine.

He walked backwards away from her, "Go now. Make your preparations." Aro gestured towards Felix to release Edward. He immediately rushed over to Bella, embracing her in his arms.

"Let's be done with this." The only thing keeping me from turning around and running into Marcus's arms was Bella's death grip on my hand. Even then, I could feel the physical pull I had to him as my body tried to turn around to face him but I knew I couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me. This bond I feel with him isn't right, it's not natural how in only a matter of a few minutes he's become my world. But could I really stay here with him? What about Bella? I couldn't just leave her, and Charlie. He was Chief of police for crying out loud! If I went missing my face would be plastered all over the news!

How could I have even considered staying here with them? They were kings and I was nothing but a speck of dirt on their shoes.

"Heidi will arrive any moment. Thank you... for your visit." I didn't even have to turn around to know he was looking at me. I could feel his gaze on my back, burning into me and as much as I wanted to I couldn't turn around or everything that's holding me back won't be able to anymore.

"We'll return the favor. I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances." I heard the blond king hiss at us.

"Goodbye... my young friends." Aro whispered approaching me and taking my hand in his one last time. He seemed very saddened when he heard my thoughts, he gently brushed his index finger against my red cheek, as though he was reluctant to let me leave with my older sister and her suicidal ex-boyfriend. No one noticed when he pressed an object into my palm before releasing my hand.

Aro didn't take his eyes off me as Bella forcefully dragged me out of the room before I had a chance to change my mind and run back to Marcus.

Demetri lead us back down the hall and while Bella and Edward were distracted, I opened up my hand to see a beautiful 'v' shaped pendant. It was just as elegant, if not more, than the ones the kings were wearing, with a shining bloody ruby that rested at the very top. Why would he give me this?

"What is the matter with you Anastasia?" Bella hissed at me as she tried to push me forward. I hadn't even realized I had stopped moving until Bella began to drag me along. I quickly stuffed the magnificent pendant in my pocket in fear that she would take it away.

I looked up when I heard the chatter and footsteps of humans approaching us. There was a stunningly beautiful vampire leading the group. Heidi. Her way of dressing screamed fisher and bait. She attracted the humans to her and then reeled them in with false promises of a job with high pay, or a stunning vacation, but they all have one thing in common... they all end in their death.

"How's the fishing party?" Demetri purred at her as he leered at some of the humans.

"Yes, they do look rather juicy," she winked at him. She reminded me of Rosalie, though they looked nothing alike – it was just that her beauty, too, was exceptional, unforgettable. I couldn't seem to look away. She was dressed to emphasize that beauty. Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of miniskirts. Her top was long-sleeved and high-necked but extremely close-fitting, and constructed of red vinyl. Her mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet – a color that might result from blue-hinted contacts over red irises.

"Save some for me," Demetri hissed as she passed him.

"This way, please. Stay together." Heidi turned and addressed the crowd as she lead them through the door to the hungry vampire kings, but not before throwing me a curious look as she saw the color of my eyes.

Men... woman... and children. All of them completely different to one another but all going to die together, regretting their decision to come here with the false promises of luxury; they will share their blood, willingly or not, to keep the vampires satisfied.

That was almost poetic of me. I feel so ashamed for not caring about their deaths. But they were just cattle to vampires. It was no different than a butcher leading the poor defenseless cows to the slaughterhouse so we could eat hamburgers.

The long trail of all different kinds of humans entered to the feeding room, the doors swinging shut behind them.

Then the screaming started.

We entered the receptionist room again sitting down at the couch farthest away from Gianna. She gave us a smile before turning her attention back to her desk.

I could hear a strange ripping noise, it took me a minutes to realize that sound was coming from Bella. She was hysterical.

"All those people," she cried as she clung to Edward.

I barely paid her any mind as my mind wandered back to Marcus. Why did I leave him? What compelled me to go with Bella? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I missed him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward give me a strange glance. I ignored him. What gives him the right to judge me when he lead Bella and I into the devil's lair? Quite literally.

He didn't get to judge me for wanting to be with Marcus. Screw him and screw morals. I wanted Marcus. I wanted to be with him. Even if he is slaughtering a bunch of innocent people, I don't care! I just want him. Why can't I be with him? I felt tears spring to my eyes at the thought of never going back to him. Of never seeing him again.

I let my head fall back on the wall with a thump before I reached up and took off my glasses. My eyes drifted close and I fell asleep.

My last thought was of Marcus.

I wasn't going back to Forks.

I was staying here.

If I could, that is.

**~IWNLYG~**

My eye fluttered against my cheeks, as this annoying sound of grinding entered my ears. I cracked my eyes open to see... I was in an airplane.

I sat up straight and looked out the window. I couldn't make out our location, we were flying too high off the ground.

But one thing was for sure, I just left Marcus. I left him. After I promised I wouldn't.

"It's okay Ana," Bella murmured to my right, "We're nearly to Seattle. We're safe from them."

I closed my mouth, knowing if I keep it open any longer I might just start screaming at Bella. I fell asleep and they took me away. They took me away from Marcus. Why would she do that? I felt the tears trail down cheeks. I don't know what to do now. Without him. Without my Marcus. What do I do? How do I fix this?

I winced when I felt my chest tightened painfully. I was too far away from him. I started crying harder when my chest physically clenched in pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward exchange a nervous glance with Alice.

I didn't care.

Nothing could possibly worse than being separated from him. I let my head fall on the window with a thwack! Nothing mattered anymore. No one mattered anymore.

I barely noticed when we landed, or when Bella dragged me behind her as we left the plane and headed towards security, where the rest of the Cullen family was.

While they were busy with their welcomes, I put my hand in my right pocket and grasped the Volturi pendant in a tight death grip. This was my only reminder that they were real. This pendant was my safe haven now.

The tears fell off my face and splashed onto the tiled floor.

I'll never see him again. My Marcus. Gone.

My knees trembled and I felt so weak.

"Anastasia?" I heard someone call my name.

Rage coursed through me for no reason.

"What?" I snapped as I looked up at my sister.

"We're going now," she frowned at my snapping at her.

I rudely shoved past her and walked beside Carlisle, the only person that I was tempted to punch the least. I heard their quiet murmurs.

"When we... Aro... soul... Anastasia is... soul child," I heard Edward speak behind me to Carlisle. But I didn't care. I just wanted my Marcus back. Why did I leave his arms? For Bella? I regret it.

"Ana's Marcus' soul child?" Esme gasped behind me. I sighed in aggravation, before marching forward, determined to ignore them talking about me behind my back.

I took the car with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. I sat on the far right next to Alice. I didn't make a sound the whole car ride home. To be fair I don't remember the car ride home. All I remember is getting into the car and the next second we were pulling up to Charlie's house. I opened the door and stepped out, marching past a screaming Charlie and into my room.

I could feel the pain in chest, it was worst than it was before. The farther I got away from him, the more it hurt.

5,560 miles.

That's how far away my Marcus was.

An unbearable amount of anger hit me for no reason. I screamed as I trashed my room. I kicked over my chair and shoved my dressing cabinet in front of the door. I cried and screamed till my heart was semi-content. I collapsed on the floor of my broken room. I curled into a ball and wept. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the Volturi pendant. This was my only connection to Marcus. No one would take this away from me. I will die first.

I could still hear Charlie screaming at Edward and Bella after I was finished with my temper tantrum. Charlie screamed at Edward and told him he could never set foot in his house again. He never said anything about going through the window which was how Edward was going to sneak back in.

I heard the front door slam shut before there was nothing but beautiful silence. I heard Charlie grumble to himself before stomping over to the living room and turning on the TV to some sports channel.

So there I sat on the floor, surrounded by my broken belongings.

Seconds flew by.

Then minutes.

Hours.

A day.

Then I heard it. A knock on my door. Timid. Unsure. It was Bella. Charlie knocks with force. Bella barely makes a sound.

I heaved myself upwards, grasping at the wall to steady me. I walk over to the door and with all my strength I shove the dresser out of the way, creating a horrible screeching noise.

After the dresser had been moved I opened the door and saw Bella standing there.

"Come on, Ana," she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs towards the front door, "We're going to the Cullen's."

And yet again... I have no say in it.

**~IWNLYG~**

I walked up the steps, dragging my tired body past the front door. Bella walked past me and onto the platform where the stairs conjoined.

All the Cullen's appeared. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward, who stood at the top of the stairs, silently dreading the conversation.

"You all know what I want... and I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair, it to just vote." Bella said, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"You don't know what you're talking about-" Edward said only to be interrupted.

"Shut up," Bella told him exasperated with his constant nagging of her ignorance.

I rolled my eyes. This is what she dragged me here for? This is a waste of my time. I couldn't see the future but I could tell Juliet is going to get her wish of immortality and Romeo was going to throw a temper tantrum over it.

"Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister," she cheered as she left Jasper's side and walked over to Bella, giving her a hug. "Yes,"

"Thank you,"

"I vote yes," Jasper spoke up, "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

I honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said to Bella, her face apologetic, "I'm really sorry to both of you, for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother... but this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself. And I wish that there had been someone to vote 'no' for me. So no."

"I vote hell yeah!" Emmett cheered, breaking the awkward silence. He lifted her up and spun her around, before plopping her back on her feet. "We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

"I already consider you a part of the family. Yes," Esme nodded.

How touching.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked in grief.

You know what Edward? The world doesn't revolve around you! If Bella's stupid enough to willingly be changed into a vampire without the knowing the consequences because YOU wouldn't tell her, than you have no one to blame but yourself.

He shot me a glare. I gave him one right back

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle said, interrupting our little glare contest.

I turned around to walk back to the truck, thinking this was over.

"Ana?" Bella called to me.

I sighed before slowly turning around. "Yes, sister dear?"

"I want to know what you think about this," she gestured towards the Cullen's.

"Bella..." I hesitated, knowing full well she does not want to hear what I have to say to her, "Look me in the eye and tell me if my opinion would change anything."

"Of course it would,"

I took a deep breath in an attempt to tone down my annoyance.

"You always were a shitty liar... I'll be waiting in the truck." I didn't stick around long enough for her to digest my words, for I was already exiting the house, making my way over to the orange truck.

I quickly climbed in and shut the door behind me. I sat there for a few minutes in absolute silence, not thinking anything, just letting go.

Without my permission, my hand sneaked into my pocket and pulled out the pendant. I caressed the gold swirls with my pinky finger, gently tugging on the heavy golden chain.

I took a deep breath before I undid the clasp and put it on.

It felt so weird, having this heavy metal object hanging around me. But it felt comforting, like this pendant could protect me. Like I was that much closer to Marcus by wearing this.

The gold sparkled when one of the lights inside the house caught it at the right moment. It was so gorgeous. But why did Aro give it to me? That's the question that is going to haunt me until I see him again.

Looking up, my eyes widened in shock when I saw Bella approaching the truck with Edward on her heels. I quickly, regretfully, shoved my pendant into shirt. I would never let Bella know I have it, or for sure she would take it away from me.

The ride home was silent. No one said a word. As soon as she cut the engine off I was out of there. I fled up the stairs toward my destroyed room. I locked the door behind me before climbing onto my bed and taking the Volturi necklace off.

I held it in my hand and studied the magnificent ruby that rested at the top of the 'V'. What happens if I go back to Italy... and Aro wants it back? Then... I'll have to give it back to him won't I? I felt like this belonged to me, like this was made to be mine, and to give it back was like a kick in the gut. I couldn't give it back, could I? Though if it was a choice between Marcus and this pendant I wouldn't hesitate to give it up for him.

So, there I laid for a few more hours, staring at my only connection to Marcus through my glasses, until sleep claimed my stress filled body.

**A/N: So Ana's been taken back to Forks with Bella and is now completely miserable and missing Marcus. Aro gave Ana her own Volturi pendant, what do you think that means?**

**Let me know what you think is going to happen next! I love all your reviews no matter how short or long!**

**Any mistakes please point them out! I would appreciate it!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	4. Explain

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 4: Explain**

Weeks passed and my need for Marcus only got worse. The pain in my chest never went away, if anything it got worse. Sometimes I struggled to breath while I laid in bed. I haven't told anyone because I was scared. I was scared that they would somehow break the connection I had to Marcus.

I would rather deal with this pain, and keep that connection alive, than kill it, for then I would've lost Marcus forever.

I knew I needed to talk to one of the Cullen's about what a soul child is... what I am. The first day I walked into their house with Bella at my side, the first thing Carlisle said to me was 'soul child'. They never told me what that meant and I could never figure it out on my own. But I think it has to do something with this connection I have to Marcus.

I had to see Carlisle. He would help me, right? He is the most compassionate man I've ever met in my life. Hopefully he'll tell me what I am.

Hospitals. I hated them. I had enough visits to one of these places to last a lifetime thanks to Bella's clumsiness. I sneaked past the busy receptionist and made my way to the second floor, where Carlisle's office was located. I ignored the strange looks I got as I walked down the brightly lit, white hallway. Finally I found his office.

_Carlisle Cullen _was written elegantly in the middle of the door.

Without giving myself a chance to back down, I opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's a soul child?" I asked the blond haired man sitting at his desk with a stack papers in front of him, writing something in a vanilla folder.

He looked up in shock when he heard me.

"Anastasia, what are-?"

"What's a soul child?" I repeated more firmly. I was done with them hiding this from me. This affected my life, they have no right to keep me in the dark. Not anymore, not since I met Marcus.

He sighed setting his pen down. He glanced at his wristwatch, checking the time.

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes. After I'm done I'll take you back to my house and I'll tell you what you want to know, okay?" Carlisle said gently, standing up and walking around his desk towards me.

"Okay," I whispered. I knew I was being rude, barging in here, demanding an explanation. But god dammit I was tired of not knowing what this pain in my chest is.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, ashamed of myself, but still, if this is what it took to get a few answers than I was all for it. "I just want to know... what I am."

"I know," he replied gently. He looked at his wrist watch again. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

So I sat on his couch and waited for him to come back. I took off my glasses and cleaned the lenses for something to do. After a few minutes, I reached inside my shirt and pulled out the Volturi crest. I don't know why, but it always calms me down, looking at it. I took it off my neck to look at it better.

A few minutes flew by and the office door opened suddenly. I jumped in shock and hurriedly stuffed the pendant into my pants pocket before Carlisle stepped through the door.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he gracefully shrugged on his coat. I just stood up and awkwardly waited for him by the door. I still felt bad about my behavior from earlier.

We walked out of the hospital and to his black sleek car. I hadn't even realized we had arrived until Carlisle gently put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him.

"We're here,"

I looked out confused to see we were parked in front of their three story house. I stepped out of the car and followed Carlisle up to his house. I watched him as he greeted Esme with a kiss on her cheek. The amount of love they had in their eyes as they looked at each other was staggering. I followed him into the living room, sitting down on the first available seat, just wanting to get this over with already.

Carlisle sat down across from me. Then there was silence. I tried to be patient and let him gather his train of thought, but it was extremely difficult. I had to repeatedly stop my leg from bouncing, it was only making me more nervous.

I was faintly aware that Bella had come into the room and sat a few seats down from me. Then Alice showed up, with Jasper in tow.

"A soul child is the rarest thing that could ever happen to vampire," Carlisle began, "A soul child is a child that is born with the soul of two vampires. A male and a female. These two vampires are always mated to each other. If you ever find your soul child, it has been described as a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. A soul child makes you feel complete, like when someone finds their other half, but even better. To have a soul child is the highest honor among vampires..

"They are so precious and wonderfully gifted that to have one is all you'll ever need, even if you don't find your other match and just have a soul child then you will feel complete. They have red eyes to match the eyes of their soul parents and they have a particular scent, one that doesn't smell appealing in a food sense, but has a very distinct smell to it so they can be identified. Soul children aren't immortal though. They can be killed just like any other human. Before a soul child meets their soul parents they can age just like any other human, but once the connection is formed, they stop aging. The oldest soul child on record is fifteen years old, and the youngest is but three."

"So," Bella interrupted, trying to wrap her head around all this, "All you have to do is find a soul child and it's yours?" Edward came into the room next and sat down by Bella's side and started playing with her hair.

He shook his head, "No. If you look into a soul child's eyes and you don't feel that connection, the unbreakable bond that forms, then you are not its soul parents. You cannot force the bond onto a soul child, nor can you break the bond of a soul child that has already found its soul parent. If you try to break the bond, hell will be unleashed." Carlisle told her firmly, "Soul parents are so protective over their soul children, that if you even think of hurting one they will not hesitate to destroy you. If you're lucky enough to be blessed with one, that is the only soul child you will receive. Like mates for example, once your mate is gone you will never move on because our emotions are frozen. Once you fall in love, that's it. So soul parents are not to be messed with or they will kill you without remorse."

"Is..." I hesitated before saying, "Is that what happened to Marcus? He lost his mate?" Rosalie and Emmett came into the room and sat down on the loveseat.

Carlisle sadly nodded, "He lost his mate millennium's ago and he has not healed since... but if he found his soul child," he looked directly into my eyes, as if he was trying to convey a message to me, "then it's highly possible he can be happy again."

I felt my heart clench in sadness for Marcus. He's been like that for millennium's?

"Does a soul child need both parents to survive?" Bella asked. I was annoyed that she kept interrupting, but I will admit she does have some good questions.

"Not necessarily, no. A soul child can only have one parent their whole life they will miss nothing, because of their soul parent providing twice the love and affection to it, it would almost be like having two parents. But if the soul child met both of their parents and one was to die then it would take centuries of mourning to be able to be happy again. But if that vampire was already deceased the soul child will not feel the pain of losing him or her."

"What happens if the soul parents are destroyed? What happens to the soul child?" Emmett asked him, glancing in my direction worriedly.

"If the soul parents die then the soul child's organs will slowly shut down, in a matter of days or maybe even hours the soul child will cease to exist."

"Can a soul parent live without their soul child?" I asked him.

"If both of the parents are still alive and their soul child dies, then they can live on... but they will never be the same. They will never smile, or laugh. A piece of their soul was inside their child and when the child was destroyed that piece of their souls died. But... if the soul parent had already lost his or her mate and then found their soul child and it died as well... there is no coming back from that. They will go insane and rip apart the earth in a matter of hours unless someone destroys them first. Most of the time the Volturi are forced to intervene and take care of them."

"Are there still soul children with their soul parents today?" Bella asked.

"Yes, there are some still alive somewhere in the world." Carlisle said vaguely.

"Why don't we see any then?" Emmett asked his adoptive father.

"They're in hiding probably." Carlisle reasoned, "They've probably traveled somewhere no one would think twice to look for them there so they can protect their soul child. They rarely if ever come out of their hiding holes."

"How many soul children are there?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's side.

"It has only happened eleven times in our history. They are so rare and the Volturi are very protective of them. I was surprised that they let you come back here Ana."

"So what?" Bella asked, sounding appalled, "They just take the soul children for themselves?"

"No," Carlisle corrected gently, "If they get wind of a soul child they'll have their guard search for him or her, and bring them back to the Volturi where they can be looked after and protected while they try and find the soul child's parents. Aro values soul children more than anything and does everything in his power to make sure they are happy and protected in his care until their soul parents are found."

"Why does he take them away?" Bella asked nervously as she shifted closer to me. Esme then made an appearance and sat down by Carlisle's side.

"Soul children are normally blessed with extraordinary powers so they can protect themselves until their soul parents find them. Some vampires want the power that a soul child has and will do anything to obtain it, even by force. So Aro takes them with their permission," Bella scoffed at that, but Carlisle continued talking as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place, "back to the Volturi castle."

He paused for a second.

"Actually, he didn't start taking the soul children and keeping them with him until there was an incident involving two soul children... Alec and Jane."

My eyes widened. That's why they were so talented and why they had those golden pendants like mine! It all makes sense now. Bella shuddered beside, but I eagerly leaned forward waiting for him to explain what happened to Jane and Alec.

"Jane and Alec were born in England around 800 A.D, and they were the children of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. Then Aro came to visit them when he heard about their eye being red. He saw them happily playing with each other and how loved they were by their parents and decided to let them be, a mistake he still regrets till this day. Their talents had not taken a focused shape at that point, but bad things tended to happen to people who were unkind to the twins or their family, and good luck followed those who were friendly to them. Eventually, the superstitious locals found the twins too frightening to endure. They were accused as witches and condemned to be burned at the stake."

Esme gasped in horror at the thought of two innocent little children being burned at the stake.

"But Aro managed to arrive just in time to bite them, turning them to save their lives. The village was destroyed and everyone was killed. So on that day Aro decided that he would take the soul children to Volterra where they will be looked after and cared for while the Volturi search for their parents."

"Wait," Emmett interrupted, "So are Jane and Alec still soul children?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No they aren't, once they were transformed they were just regular vampires now," he furrowed his golden brow, "It's actually quite interesting since soul children are immune to their parent's venom but not foreign venom."

"So that's why Jane and Alec have their gifts," I said, causing everyone to look at me. I squirmed slightly, not liking being under the spotlight, and pushed my glasses up. "I mean with Jane's power, when she was being burned she was probably thinking of getting her revenge on the townsfolk, so her gift manifested into an illusion of pain. While Alec was probably thinking something like doing anything to get away from the burning pain so that manifested into his power of cutting off senses."

"Huh," Carlisle looked thoughtful, "I never thought about it that way Ana."

"So what happens to a soul child if their away from their soul parent?" Esme asked him, clutching his arm and glancing between him and me nervously.

"I... don't know. It's never happened before in our history." He said, glancing at me with the same nervous and worried expression. Why are they staring at me like that?

"So what does being a soul child mean for Anastasia?" Bella asked in fear, "Does this mean the Volturi are coming back here to collect her? And whose her soul parent?"

"Marcus,"

Her whipped around and started at Edward.

"What do you mean Marcus?"

"Marcus is Anastasia's soul parent and Anastasia is Marcus's soul child," he told her gently.

"What?" Bella gasped in horror before frantically shaking her head back in forth, "No! No, that can't be right!"

"So that's why Aro gave me this," I murmured to myself as I pulled the Volturi pendant out of my pocket. It made sense. When I looked into Marcus's eyes I felt something form between him and me, like we were connected to each other. I just didn't know how connected we were until now.

"What?" Bella cried, "When did he give you that?"

"When we were leaving," I mumbled absentmindedly as I stared at the pretty ruby.

One minute it was there, and another it was gone, out of my hand. Bella snatched it from me and jumped up off the couch.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at her as I jumped up and ran after her.

"This is bad Anastasia, this is a sign that they'll be coming back for you! We have to get rid of it." I heard her holler from inside the garage.

I ran towards the door and ripped it open just as Bella brought down a hammer into the beautiful pendant... my last connection to Marcus.

_Smash!_

I screamed when I saw all that remained was a bunch of smashed gold and red pieces. I stumbled towards it and reached a hand out towards the pile of gold. I gently picked up the broken shards and promptly burst into tears.

My last connection to Marcus! Gone! Forever!

I wailed letting my back hit the wall sliding down it until I sitting on the floor. I cradled the broken pieces to me as I continued crying.

"Ana-" Bella tried to say something but was cut off.

"Bella what did you do?" Alice gasped in horror.

"I didn't mean to... I just... I wanted to get rid of it!"

I heard more footsteps approaching us, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. Not since she crushed my only hope of going back to Marcus. I can't even go back to Volterra now! I let her break my pendant! Aro will be so mad if he ever finds out!

The tears started rushing out of my eyes faster at the thought of never being able to go back, now that the crest was ruined. I buried my face in my bent knees and started crying harder.

How could she do this to me?!

Loud, broken wails escaped my mouth as I did nothing to try and stop them.

"What did you do?! What did you do to her?!" I heard Rosalie scream at Bella.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Get _out_ of my garage you little...!" Rosalie trailed off, too angry to continue.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. They were too big to be feminine, but too small to be Emmett's, and Jasper wasn't the hugging type, and Edward was probably too busy defending Bella from Rosalie, so it only left one person... Carlisle. I buried my face into his chest and cried. The tears poured out of my eyes and onto his button up shirt but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"She broke it," I whimpered into his chest.

"I know she did, I know. I'm so sorry," I felt him pick me up and carry me out of the garage as Rosalie continued to scream at Bella.

"Why did she break it?" I cried into his chest more as I clutched the pieces to my own chest as I felt us move upstairs.

I felt Carlisle sigh as he unlocked a door and stepped inside, softly closing the door behind him.

"I don't know why." He gently laid me down on something soft and squishy. A mattress. I was in someone's bedroom.

I felt him tuck the covers around me and gently take off my glasses.

"She broke my connection to him," I whimpered as I clutched the pieces to my chest impossibly tighter.

He started stroking my hair my hair back from my face.

"What connection did she break?" I felt him pause.

"She broke my only connection to my Marcus," I didn't hear him respond, or maybe he did, but I was already gone, lost in my own head as sleep claimed me.

**A/N: If you have any questions regarding soul children that went unmentioned in this chapter, please either leave a review, private message me, or go on my tumblr page (zeeshka. ****t****umblr. ****com****) to ask.**

**So what did you think? Please let me know if you understood everything or if you have any questions. **

**I have also made a music playlist for this story. I chose what song I think represented each chapter the most and posted it on my tumblr page.**

**Any typos please point them out and ****I hope you ****have a fantastic day!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	5. Severed

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 5: Severed**

I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face her. She broke it... she severed my connection, and I will never forgive her for that.

My eyes opened I stared into the dimly lit room. I grabbed my glasses of the bedside table and carelessly threw them on. The curtains were drawn over the windows, the sun shining high in the sky. I flexed my hands, they were very cramped up from holding onto the pieces of the pendant all night long. I opened up my palm and saw what was left of it.

The tears started trailing down my cheeks, slowly, one by one, until I my vision was completely blocked by the salty water. My lower lip trembled as I tried putting the pieces back together... but to no avail... it was broken.

It was shattered beyond belief, nothing could fix it now. No one or thing could fix my broken heart.

With no reason to get up, I stayed in Carlisle and Esme's room for hours, silently crying to myself until I couldn't produce anymore tears from lack of hydration.

Until there was a knock at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Anastasia?"

I froze in dread. It was Bella.

"Ana? Can I come in?"

"Go away!" I screamed at her and I scrambled off the bed.

"Anastasia please! I just want to talk to you!" The doorknob slowly started to turn. I dove into their closet and hid in one of Carlisle's big coats.

I heard the door creak open before she entered the room.

"Ana? Where are you?" she asked as I heard her footsteps circle round the room, before came the sound of rustling fabric. She was probably checking the bed.

"Ana, can you come out?" she sighed, sounding exasperated with me, "You're being childish!" She cried as she searched the room harder.

"Look I'm sorry I broke the necklace but the Volturi are bad people! You can't go around wearing that in front of everybody."

Who gave her the right to tell me what to do and what not to do, to wear and not to wear, to speak and not to speak?!

She doesn't own me! She can't control me like I'm some disobedient dog! Screw her!

"I don't know why you're so upset! It was just a stupid necklace anyway,"

I have never, in my life, wanted to kill someone so badly as I do now. How dare she say it was just a stupid necklace! She doesn't know, she doesn't understand! It wasn't just a stupid necklace, it was a representation of me going to Volterra and when she broke it, she broke that hope.

I have forgiven Bella for making a lot of stupid decisions... running off to meet James, dragging me to a house full of vampires without a thought about our safety, and leaving me with the werewolves while she went off with Jacob... but I will never forgive her for this act of treason. For severing my ties to him.

It was unforgettable, and it was most _certainly_ unforgivable.

"Fine!" Bella cried, giving up, "Be a child and hide from me! I don't care anymore!" I heard her stomp away from the room, the door closing with a loud bang behind her.

Look who's being childish now.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Ana?" I heard Carlisle call my name. I opened my eyes to see I was still in their closet, using Carlisle's coat as a pillow for my head. I flushed in embarrassment. I must have fallen asleep here after Bella stomped away in one of her tantrums. I put my glasses back on and looked up to see Carlisle's form crouching in front of me.

"Sorry," I whispered untangling myself from his coat.

"It's alright. Though I am curious as to why you thought taking a nap in our closet was such a good idea," he teased me before lifting me up, off the floor and carried me back to his bed.

"I was hiding," I admitted.

"From who?" he asked me as he settled me down on the bed.

"Bella,"

He sighed before sitting down next to me.

"Bella..." he hesitated, "she doesn't understand the bond between you and Marcus. She doesn't understand how much that pendant meant to you. To her it was a sign that the Volturi were coming back for you and were going to take you away."

"But I want to..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

"You want to be taken away." Carlisle stated, finishing it for me, "It's nothing to feel ashamed about Ana, you want to be with your soul parent and that's understandable to us... just not to Bella."

Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she grasp that she wasn't the center of my universe anymore? Marcus meant everything to me... everything.

I dug into my pocket pulling out the shards.

"Can it be fixed?" I asked in a small voice as I tried to hold back my tears.

He gently took the shards out of my hand and studied them closely. After a few minutes of silence he sighed, the look in his eye said it all, it couldn't be fixed.

"I'm sorry Ana," he whispered, gently patting my hand before standing up from the bed and walking out the door with the broken shards still in his hand.

I laid down against the pillows and just existed. I couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

Nothing was worth it anymore.

**~IWNLYG~**

The black Mercedes rolled to a stop in front of Charlie's house. I looked out the window to see the ugly, rusty truck was innocently sitting in the driveway.

She was home.

I curled my fingers around my newly restored pendant.

Hours. That's how long it took Rosalie to try and fix it... but she did, and for that, I'll always be grateful to her. I think Rosalie almost hated Bella as much as I did, which made me respect her all the more. Besides Carlisle, she was my favorite Cullen, or Hale in her case.

I stayed at their house for a few days; Esme called Charlie and told him Alice wanted me over for a slumber party or something like that. I didn't pay attention to the conversation, I was too busy crying over my loss before Rose fixed it.

But I knew eventually I had to return and I dreaded it with all my heart.

I looked at Carlisle pleadingly. Couldn't I just stay in his room for the rest of my life? I'm fine with it and Carlisle and Esme don't need a bed to sleep in anyway.

"I'm sorry Ana, but you have to go back sometime, or Charlie will get suspicious," he told me, giving me a gently pat on the shoulder.

I knew I was being selfish towards his hospitality and I knew he deserved better.

"I know, I know." I muttered, "But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," I grumbled as I opened the passenger door and climbing out. I gave him a small, halfhearted wave before he sped off towards the hospital.

With every step towards the old house I could feel myself becoming more and more panicked. I nervously pushed my glasses up as grabbed the key from my pocket.

Would she try and break my pendant again?

I turned the lock, holding my breath as I prepared for the worst... only she wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief before sprinting up the same set of stairs my sister falls down on time and time again, and ran to my still broken bedroom.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I immediately shoved my dresser in front of it, like last time, barricading the door so no one could come in and destroy my pendant.

My precious, I thought to myself bitterly as I sank down on the floor with my back to the wall, my knees sharply bent.

I reached up and took of my necklace, holding it in my hands as I marveled at its broken beauty. A tear fell from my eye and splashed onto the shiny gold. Never again would I let someone destroy this.

Never again.

**~IWNLYG~**

Minutes turned into hours.

Hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months...

But it was all the same to me.

I couldn't function without him.

It was almost funny how now Bella was the one acting normal and I was the zombie.

I still hadn't said two words to Bella and I never planned to again.

She destroyed something of mine.

She tried to take away Marcus from me.

But I will not let her do it again.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Seattle is in a state of terror... Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer... Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN." Bella and Edward walked into the room, hand in hand. I pressed myself further in Carlisle's side as he grabbed the remote.

"It's getting worse," Carlisle switched off the TV, and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous..." Jasper trailed off.

"It's newborns." Edward whispered.

"What, like new vampires?" I rolled my eyes at Bella's stupidity.

"In their first few months after the change." Edward started.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper explained.

I watched Bella cringe at the description. What? Did she think she would just wake up a vampire with golden eyes and have as much restraint as Carlisle? Edward was right, she was only making the decision based on all the good things she heard about. But because Edward won't tell her any of the bad things she is going to be in for quite the shock when she wakes up to her undead life. And you know what? It's all going to be your fault Edward! He glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett cheered, while Bella gave him a false smile in return.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper told his adoptive father.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle frowned and held me impossibly tighter. Carlisle and I have grown very close since my pendant was broken. He did his best to help me when I couldn't function on my own. Whenever Bella dragged me here I would always, always go to him. He was my safe haven along with my broken necklace. I would've probably given up without him.

"Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle." Emmett jumped off the couch onto his feet, shifting his weight in excitement at the prospect of a fight.

"An army of vampires?"

Jesus, try and keep up Bella.

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper continued.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward pulled Bella closer to him.

"Regardless, of who are they were may, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." I buried my face into Carlisle's blue shirt, my heart crying painfully in my chest as the word 'Volturi' bounced around. He pressed an apologetic kiss into my hair.

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind..." I winced when Edward said Aro's name. "He wants me and Alice to join him... he knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive."

"Well an army could solve that for him." Jasper said dryly as he twitched in his seat, clearly uncomfortable of the fact that Aro wanted Alice.

To be quite honest I didn't know why Aro wanted Edward's power so bad. Aro's was by far more superior to Edward's since he can read every thought at just one touch. Sure it was a hassle to have to touch someone for their thoughts and he was vulnerable while doing so, but he had his whole guard to protect him from any and all threats... especially Jane.

Even if he did add Edward to his guard, once it spreads to the others that they have a mind reader that can read your thoughts from a distance they can simply not think about anything important. They can hide their thoughts from Edward but they can't with Aro.

I understood Aro wanting Alice, it would be a useful gift to have, to see the future, but I don't understand his wanting Edward's gift. Even if it was useful, his attitude and immaturity would just start killing the undead in a matter of seconds.

I heard Edward's chest rumble in a growl as he glared at me.

"Edward," Carlisle sharply scolded him.

"Thank you Edward." I said, as all eyes swiveled around to look at me.

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"For proving my point of how immature you are." I spat at him. It was no secret I wasn't fond of Edward or Bella.

Emmett started laughing at Edward's dumbfounded expression on his face. Carlisle sighed before picking me up and carrying me out of the room before I could have another go at Edward. Carlisle placed me on his hip as he walked upstairs towards his office. He shut the door behind him and sat on the couch.

"Are you feeling okay Ana? You only have a go at someone if you're feeling unwell," Carlisle placed his hand on my forehead and frowned. "You are a little warm." He whispered in concern.

He looked into my eyes for a moment before sighing and getting up off the soft leather couch he left the room for a few minutes before he came with a blanket and a pillow. He sat down next to me and put the pillow in his lap.

"Try and get some sleep Ana, okay?" He whispered, tucking the blanket around me once I had laid down on the pillow, removing my glasses.

I was feeling too sick to argue with him... not that I would've anyway. I trusted Carlisle. It was just the rest I had doubts about.

Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off while Carlisle gently rubbed my back.

**~IWNLYG~**

"They've already drawn too much attention." Demetri said nervously as they gazed down at the newborns who were ripping apart humans left and right in an abandoned alleyway.

"So has our 'inaction'. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness." Felix hissed as he gazed at the vampires with disgust.

"Let them." Jane said calmly. Felix turned around and walked a few paces behind them.

"Maybe we should consult with Aro." He said before a blinding pain hit him making him arch his back in pure, unrated agony before he collapsed on the ground.

"Aro's decisions are being watched," she reminded him, turning around to just in time to see him crumble to the ground. "We must decide."

"Then decide, sister. It's time." Alec said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is." Jane turned back to watch the newborns as Felix stood up, "Either we let them do what they were created for... or we end them. Decisions, decisions."

They disappeared into the dark night just before Riley looked up on the ledge. He narrowed his eyes, he could've sworn he saw someone up there.

**~IWNLYG~**

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president... or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again, and we answered, rock star, cowboy, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this... who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing is permanent. So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we wanna be... we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everyone clapped as Jessica finished her speech, well, everyone but me. I was sitting next to Carlisle as we watched all the Seniors graduate high school so they could go off to college and get into a massive amount of debt before dropping out and working as a waiter/waitress in a crummy restaurant and go no where in life... yes how lovely for them.

I had already dropped out of school weeks ago. All I did was just sit there and piss off the teachers, so Carlisle pulled a few strings and got me out and decided to 'home school' me. Mainly I just sat in his office and read the textbooks... but it was nice and I appreciated what he did for me so I wouldn't have to suffer anymore than necessary. Esme batted her eyelashes at Charlie and he was fine with the Cullen's home schooling me.

I watched as Bella walked across the stage to shake the principle's sweaty hand and get her piece of paper. I was disappointed when she didn't trip. I had a bet with Emmett and I just lost twenty bucks. I didn't pay any attention to the rest of the ceremony. I hadn't even realized it ended until Carlisle picked me up and started carrying me towards his black Mercedes.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, dreading what was in store when we stepped into the Cullen household.

As soon as Carlisle carried me into the house, I knew my answer.

This was going to be horrible.

**A/N: So Ana's depressed, Bella's oblivious, and the vampire army draw more and more attention to themselves. What could possibly go wrong? Let me know what you guys think is gonna happen next.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and feedback, it really means a lot to me to see that people care about this. Any mistakes please go ahead and point them out and I hope you have a great day guys and I will see you again in two days.**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	6. Darkness

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 6: Darkness**

I flat out refused to leave Carlisle's side when the massive amount of people showed up. I clung to him as I started to get more and more claustrophobic the more the bodies kept piling in. When I started hyperventilating he brought me to his office to calm me down.

After that he picked me up in his arms and just held me as he went back out to the party. My face was buried in his smooth cold neck as I heard the chatter of nonsense on my ears, my black dress, that Alice put me in, was swaying softly with every step he took.

But before long Jasper found us and told him Alice had another vision.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice told us as we, well they I was still in Carlisle's arms, stood in a smaller room, with the party right outside our door still in full swing.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said nervously, as he leaned against the wall with Bella on his right.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one..."

"I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this." Edward denied.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice rubbed her forehead in aggravation and leaned more into Jasper's side.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle concluded, rubbing my back.

"Either way, the army is coming... and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said.

I wondered why the Volturi haven't done anything about it. I mean, they number one law is to keep the existence of vampires a secret and yet they let this happen? Or maybe it isn't them that's making the decision. Perhaps it's someone else. Like a personal member of their guards, highly ranked and could be trusted... Jane maybe.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob demanded. I cringed in fright and pressed myself further into Carlisle's embrace. Jacob was just as immature, if not more so, than Edward and his temper is even worse. I would rather die than trust him.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle told him, while he tried to calm me down as he felt my heart rate increase in fright.

"What are they after?" Jacob pressed.

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Alice whispered, "A red blouse."

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" I flinched again and buried my face in my new home, Carlisle's neck. My black glasses pressed against my face uncomfortably but I didn't care.

If they say the wrong thing at the wrong time then they are gonna have an angry mutt on their hands, and I did not want to stick around to see that.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said calmly, but his eyes were sad. No one hated fighting more than Carlisle because of his kind nature and soft heart.

Jacob glanced between his wolf buddies he brought along for protection. They nodded at him in a silent agreement, "Alright, we're in."

"No." Surprise surprise, it was Bella who protested. "You'll get yourselves killed, no way."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob told her dryly.

"Edward." Bella glanced at Edward to help her but he hesitated.

"It means more protection for you." Edward finally said.

"Jacob. Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Carlisle asked him.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob smirked in cockiness. He was so going to die.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked his newest son.

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge. We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." Bella protested again.

Oh come on Bella, just let the little doggies fight and when some of them die then they'll realize how their cockiness got them killed. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye. He obviously agrees with me.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle invited them.

"Alright. Name the time and place." Jacob stepped forward.

"Jake... you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella pleaded with him.

"Bella... this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" I almost laughed as Jacob threw that back in Bella's face... almost.

All Bella was trying to do now a days was get the wolves and the Cullen's to be civil towards each other, but it was just as impossible as trying to get a cougar to have a tea party with a gazelle.

**~IWNLYG~**

I watched as Emmett flew in the air before he slammed down to the ground, a bunch of dirt flying everywhere as his massive body collided with it. I was sitting on top of a small flat boulder Emmett had found a few hundred feet away and brought it here so I could sit down. I appreciated that he would take the time to do something nice for me.

"Again," he growled at Jasper as he hopped up from the ground.

A jeep came to a stop a few yards away from us and Edward and Bella stepped out. They walked over to us just as we saw the wolves appear from the trees, their massive forms making me tremble slightly. I could still remember Emily's face, they horrible scars that when from her hairline all the way to her chin.

I shuddered before Carlisle stood next to me and grasped my hand assuring me that I was safe.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward told him.

"They came. That's what matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle let go of my hand after giving it a quick squeeze and stepped forward to address the mutts.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward said to Carlisle.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." Carlisle explained. "Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle stepped down and let Jasper take the lead and coming back to my side and grabbing hold of my hand again.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." Jasper turned around to face us.

"Emmett? Don't hold back." Jasper warned him as they took their fighting stances.

"Not in my nature." Emmett grinned before charging at him.

It only took a few minutes before Emmett was on his back and Jasper was standing over him.

"Never lose focus," Jasper told him before walking off.

Next up was Carlisle and Edward. I was rooting for Carlisle... obviously. I frowned when Edward slammed the gentle blond to the ground but when Edward looked away Carlisle tackled him to the ground.

I quickly got bored of watching them fight so I took off my glasses, I brought up my knees and laid my head down. Ever since I had a go at Edward I had been feeling worse and worse. I didn't know what was going to happen to me but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I could feel a familiar pair of arms pick me up and hold me against them. I laid my head on Carlisle's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

**~IWNLYG~**

I stumbled down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. God my head was pounding and my heart was racing. I stumbled past the living room where Charlie was watching some baseball. I grabbed the counter when I started to sway. My breathing came out in short gasps as I tried to catch my breath. My glasses fell off my face with a _clang!_

Oh god, I can't breathe, why can't I breath?

Carlisle... he'll know what's wrong with me, right?

I clumsily grabbed the phone off the wall but paused when my fingers rested over the numbers. What was his phone number again? Oh no. Don't tell me I don't have it. Wait! It's in my cell phone. I put the phone back into the cradle.

I literally crawled back upstairs towards my room since I couldn't see anything. I snatched my cell phone of my nightstand and dialed Carlisle's cell number.

"Hello?" his honey voice echoed through my head and pounded in synchronization with my headache. I tried to speak but the world around me started to spin.

"Anastasia? Are you alright? Ana?"

"Carlisle," I whimpered before my legs gave out and my body crash to the ground before my vision went black.

**~IWNLYG~**

The black Mercedes sped down the highway, ignoring the sound of horns being blasted in his direction as he zoomed back to his house with an unconscious and barely breathing Anastasia in the passengers seat. He screeched to a stop in front of the house and picked Ana up and swiftly ran to the medical room he had set up a while ago after it was revealed that Bella was as clumsy as they come.

He gently placed her limp form on the black gurney type bed and brought out his stethoscope to listen to her heart. His eyes widened when he pressed the cold metal to her chest, her heart was slowing down.

"Edward!" he hollered, he needed his son's help if he had a chance at saving Ana.

"Please Ana," he begged as he quickly set everything up, "Please just hold on, sweetheart."

He knew if he didn't save Ana, not only would the rest of his family be devastated but they and him would be torn apart in seconds by Marcus when he felt the bond snap. If he didn't save Ana, all of them were doomed.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane said as she looked at the fire that was burning all the vampire newborns.

"We were lucky," Carlisle whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I doubt that," Jane scanned the area and saw no sign of Anastasia. She frowned, Marcus had almost gone mad and he needed her with him.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec said to his sister as he as well looked around the clearing and seeing the damages to the field.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary." She agreed, deciding to question them on Anastasia's whereabouts in a few minutes. And she would receive that information by any means necessary.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward said, a bitter note in his voice.

"Pity. You missed one." Jane looked behind them to see a red eyed brown haired newborn.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle admitted. Actually the only reason Carlisle didn't destroy her was because she reminded him of... of Anastasia. With her innocent appearance and chocolate brown hair, and wide and fearful eyes, he couldn't bring himself to kill her or let her be killed.

"That wasn't yours to offer. Why did you come?" Jane directed her question to the newborn.

The newborn screams in pain as Jane used her gift of pain on her without mercy.

"Who created you?" Jane asked again and upped her pain intake. The screaming became more shrill and higher pitched as they girl barely sixteen years old writhed around on the ground.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know," Esme tried to stop Jane. Her gentle soul couldn't handle the poor girl's screams anymore.

"I know," Jane smiled cruelly.

"I-I-I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." The newborn rushed out hoping she wouldn't have to go through that again.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward spat as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"Edward." Carlisle lightly scolded him, "If the Volturi had any knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?"

"Of course. Felix," Jane nodded towards the girl on the ground, but Esme spoke up.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Jane put her arm up and stopped Felix from passing, "We'll take responsibility for her," Esme offered.

"Give her a chance," Carlisle pleaded with them even though he knew it was almost useless.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius would be interested to know that she's still human." Jane scowled at her. She was still upset over the fact that Bella couldn't be affected by her power. She was oh so very tempted to try and use it on her know but she needed to find Anastasia first and they knew where she was.

"The date is set," Bella shrank slightly under Jane's glare.

"Take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home."

Felix brushed past Carlisle and made his way to the scared girl. Carlisle closed his eye when he heard the poor girl's scream cut off abruptly. Her limbs were thrown in the fire with the rest of her coven.

Jane sniffed, "Where is Anastasia?" she demanded as she glared at Carlisle. Aro had given her strict instructions to find Anastasia and do whatever possible to convince her to come back to Volterra, to bring her back to Marcus.

And she wasn't going to upset her masters now was she?

When Carlisle looked into Jane's eyes, he knew he had no choice in the matter.

**~IWNLYG~**

When Jane saw the little frail girl in the middle of the room on a black medical bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose with an IV drip attached to her bony little wrist, she felt so incredibly angry. Jane always had a soft spot for soul children, considering she and Alec were once soul children themselves, they were so magnificent creatures who were very talented and had extraordinary gifts.

But to see one looking so helpless and filled with pain made a rage burn through her. She approached the bed to take a better look at her only to see her hand clenched around something so tightly her knuckles were white. Jane gently lifted her hand and turned her palm over to see the Volturi pendant clutched in her grasp with all her might. But as she looked closer she could see cracks along the pendant... as if someone had smashed it to pieces and it had been put back together.

She had a pretty good idea of who that might be. She could still hear the human pest demanding that the Volturi leave Anastasia alone. She was so tempted to just go downstairs and rip out her throat but she had other pressing matters to attend to.

"Felix," she murmured and the big giant stepped into the room. Jane took out Ana's IV and gently lifted the oxygen mask off of her and let Felix gently pick her up bridal style and tuck his gray cloak around her. Jane picked up Ana's forgotten glasses off of the table next to her, before putting them in Ana's pocket, thinking if she woke up she'd like to be able to see.

She followed Felix outside the room and intertwined her fingers with her brothers and started tugging him downstairs. The sooner they arrived at Volterra and got Anastasia in Marcus's arms the better. They could already hear a strain on her breathing.

"What are they doing with Anastasia?!" Bella demanded as she saw the big giant carry Anastasia in his arms. Felix looked up at Bella and glared at her and tightened his grip on Anastasia.

"Where are you taking her?" Bella demanded as she looked at Jane... big mistake.

Her dark red eyes snapped to Bella's face and immediately she tried to use her gift on her, but to no avail, the little human pest still stood there demanding answers from her. She gave a loud snarl in warning, they didn't have time to deal with this. She could clearly hear Anastasia's heart slowing down and she swore on her loyalty to her kings she would bring Ana back alive.

"Bella," Carlisle grabbed her arm, pulling her back and away from the angry vampire, "Enough. Anastasia's going back to Volterra-"

"What?!" she cried in outrage, "No she isn't! She has to stay here with us,"

"Bella she's dying," Rosalie growled in Bella's face as she pointed one of her perfect fingers at Anastasia's unmoving body.

"N-No she isn't. She's fine," Bella denied.

"Look at her!" Rosalie screeched, finally fed up with her and her constant state of denial when things don't go her way. "The longer you hold them up, the less of a chance she has to get to Marcus. Now so help me god if you don't shut up and let her go I'll make you!"

Bella sat down on the couch stunned into silence.

"We'll be back," Jane warned them, "And if she's not immortal by then..." she trailed off, she didn't need to finish that sentence for them to get the message.

She ripped the front door open, it's frame cracking from the amount of strength she put behind it, and ushered Felix and the rest out of their house.

As soon as their feet touched the soft grass they started running towards their private plane, hoping that they weren't too late to save Anastasia. If she died then Marcus would lose it and they would be forced to put their master down.

None of them wanted that.

**A/N: So... how many of you saw that coming? It looks like Ana is going to be reunited with Marcus sooner than you thought... if she doesn't die on the way there (just kidding... or am I?).**

**Anyway thank you so much for your reviews, you brighten up my days with your encouraging words! Now I have to go and take an exam for school, blah :(**

**Lostfeather1: Well, I do have something special planned for Bella, Edward, and Renesmee in Breaking Dawn, but that's still a few chapters away. I do agree with you that the whole fiasco in BD was Bella's fault because she wanted to have sex before being turned and she was willing to risk the lives of everyone she loved and total strangers just to have her happy ending with her kid.**

**Have a great days guys and thank you for reading!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	7. Reunited

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 7: Reunited**

I could feel the wind rushing past my face. I felt like I was flying, or sticking my head out of an airplane while in flight. I just managed to crack one of my red eyes open to see the world rushing past me in a blur.

I could see a figure covered in gray running on my right side. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my glasses, putting them on. It was Demetri from Volterra. I looked to my left to see Alec and Jane running next to me.

Wait.

How was I running so fast? I looked up and almost did a double take. Felix was carrying me in his big burly arms and he was shielding me from most of the wind with his gray cloak.

They were... they were taking me back to Volterra... to Marcus. I could feel my throat close up in gratitude as I looked at them.

I didn't care about where Bella was or if they'd killed her, I didn't care about Charlie, or Renee, or even Carlisle anymore.

All I wanted was to be back into Marcus' arms. I wanted to reverse time back to that day and choose him instead of Bella. I will always regret that decision I made. Hopefully I can make it up to him later.

I saw something silver and shiny hanging above my head. I looked up to see it was the silver crest of the Volturi. I looked down to see I still had mine clutched into my hand in a death grip. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I looked at the broken pendant.

It was so obvious it hadn't be taken care of properly. The once magnificent shiny ruby that sat on top of the crest now had cracks all through it. The elegant swirls that surrounded the crest were wonky and bent and had cracks running through every single inch.

God what is Aro going to say when he sees this? If it was anybody else I probably would've tried to hide it, but because of Aro's gift... there was just no way. Oh god... he's going to be so mad at me for not taking care of his pretty crest. I buried my face in Felix's chest in utter shame and humiliation.

I felt Felix's body flex underneath me and one of his hands came up to the back of my head, his thumb rubbing the base of my neck, where my spine connected with my skull. I appreciated the fact that he was trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes I felt my eyelids getting heavier by the second. I struggled to stay awake for as long as I could but it dragged me under. I put my glasses back in my pocket, knowing I was going to lose the battle.

I let my head fall back into Felix's chest and let my eyes flutter close.

**~IWNLYG~**

I heard the sound of purring enter my subconsciousness as I woke up. With great effort I managed to open my eyes, only to see I was in a car and it was speeding past fields of green as it hurried towards it's destination.

I could see a blurry figure ahead of me so I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my glasses. Felix was driving the car with Demetri in the passengers seat. I was sitting on the left side of the car with Jane sitting next to me in the middle and with Alec on the right. The twins were talking quietly amongst themselves until they realized I was awake.

"We'll be arriving in Volterra soon," Jane told me and my eyes lit up.

My chest had stopped it's painful throbbing and was now just a gentle pressure. With every mile that flew under the car the more I could _breathe. _I was that much closer to him and I couldn't be happier.

I started to fidget in my seat as the minutes ticked by. My need for Marcus only grew as we became that much closer. I recognized the road we were traveling on, it was the same road Alice, Bella, and I were traveling on in a yellow Porsche a few months ago to save Edward's ass.

We were almost there.

The lovely stones and architecture were the same the last time I was here, but for the life of me I couldn't focus on them or the beautiful clock tower, my thoughts were too consumed by my Marcus.

My Marcus...

I want my Marcus so bad.

How the hell have I stood this shit for months?! Why did I fall asleep? If only I stayed awake then I would still be with him. Stop it! I mentally slapped myself. What's done is done, I just hope Marcus can forgive me for all the pain I've caused him...

Pain...

Pain?

Oh no!

The connection went two ways! So when I was suffering... so was he! I could feel the tears started to build up behind my eyelids. Oh my god, I caused this! I should've hopped on the first flight back to Volterra as soon as the plane landed, but no! Bella needed me! Ha! She doesn't need anybody except her precious Edward! Why did she have to be so... so... idiotic! If I never see my sister again it'll be too soon. Because I didn't listen to my gut, which hadn't steered me wrong yet, I caused Marcus pain!

Oh my god how will he ever forgive me? Even if he does, I'll never forgive myself for it. No never! I'm a terrible soul child!

I watched as the buildings flew by through the dark tinted windows as Felix expertly drove the narrow lanes. I started biting my fingernails and tried to keep myself calm but taking deep breaths, only for that to fly out the window as soon as the car stopped.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest as Felix opened the car door and swept me up in his arms.

Then suddenly we were flying again.

I didn't start paying attention to where we were going until the temperature dropped unexpectedly and Felix slowed down. I shivered and snuggled close to Felix while I gazed at the stone hallway.

They have appeared to redecorated. The walls were made of stone and had small, rectangular shafts of light coming through at the very top of the wall. There were hanging chandeliers in the shape of a cone that elegantly swung from the top of each archway. There was a piece of furniture in between the pillars that rested on either side of the shaft of light. I struggled in Felix's arms until he understood what I wanted and let me down, gently setting me on my feet. I started walking down the long hallway, barefoot, with Jane on my right side and Alec on my left.

_Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus._

The name pounded away at my head, matching the sound of our footsteps along the path and down a few stones steps. The we reached a set of black wooden doors with two knockers on the front with pretty carvings that swirled around its frame and entangled with each other.

I didn't realize I had grabbed Jane's hand in a death grip until she gave me a reassuring squeeze.

No matter how much I wanted to be here, I was still nervous about meeting Aro again. I didn't want him to know about the pendant Bella smashed. I reached inside my pocket and pulled it out, wincing when I saw the cracks and imperfections.

Jane tugged me forward when I stopped moving, giving me a small genuine smile. She seemed like the type that didn't smile very often so I trusted her and let her guide me forward. I started shaking as she pushed both of the doors open with her right hand.

And then we were inside the dome shaped room.

**~IWNLYG~**

Aro sighed to himself sadly as he heard Marcus destroy and demolish another room in their home. It has been a long four months for his poor brother, ever since his child left with Edward and Alice.

They had redecorated the feeding room and hallways after Marcus thoroughly demolished them.

He desperately hoped Jane managed to convince Anastasia to come back here, for he feared there wasn't much left of Marcus's sanity.

He sighed again as he looked at the newly decorated feeding.

The drain on the floor was much larger than the previous one and the floor of the room was angled towards it with the little circles inside the big circles, creating a smooth incline towards the black drain. On his left they had set up a table with four chairs and a few books they used to read to pass the boredom. Their chairs had been improved and instead of the marble they used very fine dark wood that had beautiful carvings engraved in them. There were statues inside of little pockets on the sides on the room, some made of marble, others stone.

It was nicely done.

If he was being honest he was kind of glad Marcus's destroyed the old one. This one was much better.

The doors swung open, interrupting his inner monologue. He turned towards the door, bored, only for his eyes to widened in surprise.

There stood a shaking Anastasia, clutching Jane's hand in her right while gripping something tightly in her left. He immediately stood up, gracefully walking down the few steps, since their thrones were on a higher ground than the rest of the floor, and started walking towards her.

"Anastasia," he crooned when he reached her. He frowned when he saw her shaking and looking to be on the verge of tears. "What's wrong, anima bambino?" he cooed as he knelt in front of her. She sniffled before letting go of Jane's hand and opening her left hand, showing him the broken pendant.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, as he took the pendant from her. His skin came in contact with hers for just a few seconds but it was all he needed to see what had happened in the past four months she's been away.

He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the pain she went through, how her sister smashed the pendant, and how she almost died because Isabella thought she knew what was best.

A snarl, too low for humans to hear, ripped through his throat as his eyes turned a darker shade of red. He swept up Anastasia and carried her out of the feeding room and down back the hallway, towards Marcus's room.

"I know it wasn't your fault," he cooed to her as he felt her tears fall on his neck, "It's okay Anastasia, I'm not mad about the broken crest." He lied.

He was very upset about the broken crest but not at Anastasia, no, it was at her sister, Isabella. Foolish little human almost ruined poor Ana. He was very thankful Carlisle stepped up to the plate and took care of Ana when she couldn't. But that still didn't excuses his old friend neglecting to bring her back to Volterra because a human told him no.

"You're not?" she sniffled as she took her face out from his neck to look at him, gauging his reaction.

"No Anastasia, I'm not mad at you. I'll have another crest made for you immediately," he loved the way her eyes lit up at that thought of him replacing her broken one. "But in the mean time, I think a certain brother of mine has been waiting for you for quite a while now." He said as he stopped at a door in front of him.

Ana immediately turned in his arms to see the door. Her little heart thudded loudly in her chest as he gently grasped the golden handle and opened the door.

**~IWNLYG~**

There he stood in the end of the room his back to us as he leaned over a desk both his arms supporting him as his head remained bowed, as if the weight of the world was resting on him.

_Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. _

I wiggled and struggled in Aro's arms until he put me down. As soon as my bare feet slapped against the floor his head whipped around to face me. I couldn't help myself, as soon as I saw his tired face I was running towards him. He dropped to his knees and held out his arms for me.

Then I was in his embrace and all was right in the world.

I faintly heard the sound of the door closing behind me but I didn't care.

I buried my face into his chest as I felt him pick me up and carry me to his bed. He laid on the covers, with me still firmly pressed against his chest, and wrapped a blanket around me, protecting me from the cold temperature of the room and his skin.

And there we stayed.

Maybe for minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Years?

I didn't care for the time that flew by us uncaring, for he was finally with me. After all the pain we suffered, the loss, the depression, the anger... we had each other.

I swore right then and there, that I will never put anybody, especially Bella, over Marcus again.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Do you miss her?"

Marcus looked up from the book he was reading to me and followed my gaze.

"Every day," he murmured as his eyes softened.

I gazed up at the painting. Her soft red eyes gazed back at me. Her billows of soft brown hair fell down her shoulders. Her facial features were very similar to her brother's. Her smile lit up the entire portrait. My heart clenched in my chest.

"Does it still hurt?" I whispered as I looked at Marcus.

He closed the old book and set it on the table in front of us. "When you lose your other half, the pain never really stops. Every day I am reminded of her absence from my life."

I frowned, letting my head drop until my eyes met the floor, regretting asking him if it caused him pain to think about her. Marcus had been so... dead for centuries after Didyme was murdered. He only got worse after he gave up trying to find her killer.

He had been suicidal for such a long time now and I wondered if that feeling would never go away fully. The thought of losing him made me want to rip myself apart.

I had been here for only a few days but I already loved Marcus like the father he was to me. I just hoped that I could help heal his damaged heart, or at least lessen his pain.

"But," I felt his fingers lift my head until I was looking in his warm red eyes. "Now I have you, and you, my darling Anastasia, make it all worth the pain."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before pulling me into his lap where we sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other.

**~IWNLYG~**

Aro watched from the other side of the enormous library as Marcus held his soul child in his arms. A flash of envy ran through his cold body. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Marcus lean down and place a kiss on Anastasia's head, before sighing to himself.

He too, was still pained after his sister's death, even though, he himself, was the one to murder her. But it had to be done in order for him to conquer the vampire race and rule above them, ensuring their survival as the humans grew more and more advanced as the centuries passed.

He did regret what he had done to her, his own flesh and blood, but only to an extent. He did love her, but she was bored and wanted to travel the world and take Marcus with her, something that was unacceptable.

He froze in dread when a thought occurred to him. What if Anastasia wanted to one day leave here in favor of a quieter lifestyle? He couldn't destroy her for it was against the very law he created and even if he did it would only drive Marcus to absolute madness and rip everything apart. Marcus couldn't leave the Volturi. So he just had to make sure to check Anastasia's thoughts regularly to make sure she was content here. If not, then he would have to do everything in his power to make her as happy as possible... or use Corin if all else failed.

Corin was a very special member of the guard. She had the power to make someone content with their situation for however long she pleased, but the downside was that it was very addictive. When exposed to her gift for long periods of time it can make others feel physically uncomfortable when they are not exposed to it.

Corin spends most of her time associating with Sulpicia and Athenodora, and is also the reason as to why they never leave their tower. He would go to any lengths to make sure his wife was completely safe even in their own home. He couldn't risk what happened to Marcus, happening to him as well.

He had to keep the vampire laws upheld or the humans would discover them and all hell would break lose. He looked up when he heard laughter, only to see that Marcus had swept Ana in his arms and was currently heading out of the library.

Aro watched them go with his calculating eyes. Another flash of envy ran through him as Ana reached up and kissed Marcus' cheek. He frowned at the oh so human emotion he was currently experiencing. To have a soul child of his own. A child full of so much power that could be unleashed.

He had found quite a few soul children in the millenniums he has been alive, but he never found himself envious when the children found their parents... until now.

He always did have a habit of wanting things that weren't his to own. Make no mistake, he didn't want to take away Ana from Marcus, but he did wonder what would've happened if Anastasia was his and Sulpicia's instead. All that undiscovered power that flowed through her veins. But no matter.

He had forever to find _his_ soul child. There was no rush.

For now at least.

**A/N: Yay! Marcus and Ana have reunited! And it only took... forever. Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Every review is special to me. What are your thoughts on Aro? Yes, in this story he did indeed kill Didyme and Marcus never found out. Do you think Aro is planning something for Ana or is he just a bit jealous of Marcus?**

**Anyway, speaking of power, Anastasia is going to have a gift and it will be unveiled in the next chapter (I hope) so there's something to ponder about. What kind of power do you think she has?**

**Well, hopefully I'll see you guys next time! Bye bye!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	8. Commit

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 8: Commit**

"Where are we going?"

I laughed as Marcus tickled my stomach as he walked along the stone corridors with me resting comfortably on his hip.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?" he said, chuckling at my pouting at him. I poked my tongue at him, feeling a little playful. I squealed when he turned me upside down for a few minutes in retribution. I had to hold onto my glasses so they wouldn't fall off before he righted me.

After a few more minutes we reached a set of dark oak doors, the same as all the other doors.

With one push his pale hand opened the door to reveal their gardens. My mouth dropped open in surprise as I took in all it's beauty as Marcus gently set me down on my feet. The undead sure do know how to make a perfectly exquisite garden. Every flower I could think of resided in here. Gorgeous trees scattered the place in a random, yet organized manner, their leaves perfectly kept, each and every one of them. And to top it all off, there was a magnificent fountain that had crystal clear water flowing from the top and ending in the small pool below. It was perhaps one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen.

I laughed and turned around, grabbing Marcus's hand and tugged him further into the gardens.

"This is amazing!" I gasped as I looked round, taking it all in. "It's so pretty Marcus," I turned around and saw him holding a pink orchid. He reached out and gently placed it in my hair, giving me a bright smile when my cheeks heated up.

He brushed his fingertips over my heated cheeks lovingly before he nudged me further into the gardens.

"Come, little one. Let us explore it together, hmm?"

**~IWNLYG~**

I let out a soft hum as the sun warmed my face, my eyes closed, and my head tilted back. It was so peaceful here. I could see myself staying here right on the stone bench sitting next to Marcus and just never moving, listening to the sound of rushing water, as it fell out of the fountain and dropped into the pool below it.

A few minutes or so later, I looked up when I heard the sound of footsteps. The familiar black raven haired king elegantly walked, no, floated towards us, a black box in his right hand.

"Ah, Anastasia, how lovely to see my darling." Aro crooned in his silky voice as he approached us.

"Hi," I said shyly as I looked up at him. I looked at the black box in his hand, wondering what it was for.

"I thought I would find you here. I came to give you this," he handed over the black box to Marcus, who in turn, passed it to me.

I frowned at him in confusion before carefully opening the lid. My eyes widened in surprise.

It was a brand new Volturi pendant. It didn't know how Aro did it but he made this one even more beautiful than the last one. It was enhanced beyond its original beauty. An even bigger and brighter ruby was placed at the top of the golden 'V'. Before I could continue to take in the necklace, a pale hand reached in the box and took it out by the gold chain. The same pale hand undid the clasp and wrapped it around my neck.

I looked up and smiled at Aro as he finished putting it on me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, as my eyes slightly watered up.

"You're welcome my dear," he whispered before he grasped my right hand and pressed a kiss on my palm before straightening up.

He said something to Marcus in Italian before walking back where he came from. I was too busy studying my new necklace to try and figure out what he had said. Besides, if it was meant for my ears, he would've have said it in English.

We spent a few more hours just roaming the gardens before heading back inside, my reformed and enhanced pendant sat proudly at the base of my throat.

**~IWNLYG~**

"I don't believe it," I said to him as he poured some shampoo in his hand before massaging it through my skull. "Were you actually the cause of the great fire at the Alexandria library?" he laughed at my astonished tone, making me smile.

"Yes, it was rather unfortunate. Aro was most displeased with Felix, he enjoyed reading the works of literature before it was destroyed. We did try and save as many books and scrolls as we could but not even with our vampire speed were we able to gather all of them in time," he reached behind me to grab a plastic cup that was left to the side and dunked it under water, before pouring it over my head, washing away the bubbles and remaining soap.

"I would imagine so," I agreed as Marcus lifted up my arms, gently scrubbing the dirt from my skin.

"Thousands upon thousands of books and scrolls were lost in that fire... and it was all because of Felix." I deadpanned.

A burst of laughter escaped my lips when Marcus hit a ticklish spot with the washcloth.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," I started as Marcus finished cleaning my hair. He hummed as he got up and grabbed a big velvet red towel for me to dry off with, holding it up, waiting for me to step out of the bath.

"Is there anything I should know?" I asked him curiously as I stepped out of the tub that was filled to the brim with bubbles and water and right into the fluffy towel. He handed me my glasses before he picked me up and carried me towards the bedroom.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat me on the massive, blue bed before crouching down to my level.

"Is there any place I'm not allowed to go? Is there a certain way I'm suppose to act when we're in the company of others? Or the way I dress?" I rushed out, feeling so bewildered. I had no idea how to act in front of others.

I had only been with Marcus for a week and I have always been in Marcus' presence, with Aro occasionally stopping by to make sure everything was fine. Though I did notice he had a habit of touching either my hand or cheek for a few seconds before he went.

Marcus gently brushed my dripping hair away from my face, "Ana, it's okay. I know it can be hard to adjust to your new home but I'm here for you. If you ever feel confused or lost, come to me and I will do my best to help you."

He gathered me up in his arms, "Now to answer your questions. There is no place where you cannot go, but I must ask you to stay away from the dungeons as they house some... unsociable guests."

Ah, I nodded my head, understanding what he was implying.

"As for the way you act, you can just be yourself. Because of our bond," he leaned his forehead against mine, "you will always be treated with the utmost respect by everyone here. No matter what their rank is, it will be no match to yours."

"How you dress is fine my darling. Speaking of which," Marcus assured me before picking me up and walking over to our closet.

He set me on my feet and let me pick out what I wanted to wear. That was what I loved about Marcus, he took care of me, but he also let me still have my independence on things, like what I wear and eat and what I read. He didn't control me. He guided me. I was in control of my own body, my own needs, and my own wants. But I knew when I had to let my pride back down and let Marcus take over and instruct me on what to do and what not to do in certain situations.

That was one thing I always hated about Isabella. She always thought she knew best, even when she knew she was out of her depth. She would throw herself at Edward and begged him to bite her without a single care for Charlie and Renee.

She didn't care for the consequences as long as she was immortal and wasn't growing older than Edward. I mean for the love of god, it was just a year! It's not like she was two decades older than him, but with the tantrums she pulled trying to get her immortality one would think so.

I sighed to myself before shrugging on my clothes, decided I shouldn't waste my time thinking about her anymore. She was out of my life for good and I swear on my love for Marcus, that it was going to stay that way.

Placing my pendant on my neck, I took just a second to admire it. This necklace symbolizes my place here. It established my person as someone who belonged here.

I danced out of the closet, wearing my usual dark blue jeans and a simple button up black t-shirt. Marcus picked me back up and brought me over to the bed, gently setting me down before taking something out of the bedside cabinet.

I felt the brush move through my shoulder length locks and tilted my head back, letting him do as he pleased. I loved feeling Marcus brush my hair, it felt very soothing. I let my eyes drift close as I felt the wooden brush untangle my knotted hair.

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

Silence.

After a minute of him being unresponsive he came back to life.

"I love you too, my darling Anastasia,"

To hear the joy in his voice made the pain we both suffered through together so much more worth it.

I was committed to my Marcus. I was committed to making sure he never felt pain again, pain that was caused by myself, or Bella, or anyone. My life revolved around him. I was completely dependent on him as he was to me. Committed didn't even cover the emotion behind my words. It was ineffable. But it would have to do for now. After all, I had thousands of years to express my devotion to Marcus and his happiness.

A smile spread across my face as it finally hit me. Thousands of years. That's how long, if not longer, that I will spend by his side.

It was perfect.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Marcus asked for the tenth time as he nervously stroked my hair back from my face.

We had never spent a second apart since we were reunited. But Heidi had come back and I could see the dark circles underneath his eyes. The once bright milky red was now dull with blackness. He was hungry.

He started to doubt himself, "Maybe I should forgo this feeding and wait for the next one,"

"No," I insisted stubbornly. I knew he needed to feed and we had to get use to spending time away from each other. He was the co-leader of the Volturi so I knew there would be times where we would have to go our separate ways for certain things.

If we couldn't leave each other for our own person health, then it would only get much more harder to get pass this separation anxiety we both managed to develop in the short time we have spent together.

Marcus needed to feed and I knew if he thought he could get out of this one then he could get out of all of them so he wouldn't have to leave me alone. It was sweet and a bit tempting but I was not going to let him starve himself for me and my safety.

"You need it," I stressed as I began the impossible task of shoving his large body towards the back doors of the library. "You always make sure I'm fed three meals a day and I'm not going to let you skip out on yours either," I told him stubbornly, "You know I hate double standards almost as much as Edward's immaturity,"

He chuckled as we reached the dark oak doors, "Alright darling, alright. I'll go. But if anything happens to you or your well being I'm holding you responsible and I'm ripping your bodyguard apart," he warned me before turning the last words towards my said bodyguard.

Being babysat while Marcus was going feeding oh so annoying but I wasn't going to argue with Marcus because I knew I would lose instantly and I knew I needed the protection. I was just a twelve year old still. I couldn't exactly do much could I?

Demetri gave my Marcus a sharp nod, "Yes Master,"

Marcus gave him a hard look before turning back to me.

"Any problems, just scream for me and I'll come running," I nodded, giggling when he kissed my cheek, tickling me with his long hair by dragging it across my red cheeks.

He embraced me one last time.

"I love you," Ever since I first said the words to him, it seemed I couldn't stop, not that he minded.

"I love you to darling," he stood up, gave me one last smile opened the door and disappeared down the dark and cold hall in a blur.

As soon as he left I could feel just the gentlest strain on the bond, no where near as intense when I was halfway across the world. I could deal with it until Marcus comes back.

I wandered away from the doors and further into the library looking at all the old and new books. Marcus had even pointed out the section that held all the books and scrolls from the Alexandria library. I swore to never go near them in case I accidentally destroyed them. Marcus just laughed and brought me to another part of the library.

With every step I took I could hear him match mine, remaining a respectful distance away from me, but near enough to help at a moments notice if necessary.

Eventually I grew bored and my legs started aching so I sat down on the couch and let the fireplace warm me. This place was so fascinating but so very cold. It wasn't like they needed to have the heat on anyway.

I let out a breath as I relaxed against the red cushions. The feeling of content was always there, surrounding me. I was happy, healthy, and content with everything.

My head snapped up when the doors of the library opened. I frowned in disappointment when it wasn't Marcus, instead it was two woman. They were laughing together as they stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

Demetri stepped in front of me from behind the couch, blocking me from seeing them and vice versa.

"Oh, hello Demetri. How are you?" one of them asked him.

"Ma'am," he bowed slightly, giving me a slight peak of the two woman.

The first one had long brunette hair that fell in round curls all the way down her back. Her features were sharp and angular, while soft at the same time. Her body was slender yet not overly so and she wore a priceless pendant, gold with a very bright and flawless sapphire on top instead of a ruby like mine. She wore the blackest, velvet cloak around her shoulders, enclosing her within it. Though the cloak only made her bloody red dress pop out even more. She had, what looked to be, diamond earrings and a golden bracelet on, but her wedding ring was the cleanest and brightest of all. If I had to guess, it would've taken half the money in Carlisle's bank account to just afford the golden band on which the stone rested on.

The second had ash blonde hair that fell straight down to her shoulder blades. Her pink lips were pulled back over her blindingly white teeth and her ruby eyes were shining brightly, contrasting with her skin perfectly. She also wore a pendant around her neck, but with an emerald instead. Her cloak was as black as midnight that hugged her slightly shorter body lovingly, showing off her curves in a modest manner. Her blue dress outshines the sapphire on the brunette's neck, that flowed around her, reaching down to her ankles. She lacked the earrings but had a huge diamond rock on her middle finger, bigger than the other wedding ring.

Both of the woman had a milky film over their ruby eyes and chalky skin, looking like onion skin. I was currently in the presence of ancient vampires, but not only that, I believe they were the wives of Aro and Caius.

Sulpicia and Athenodora.

I swallowed, feeling my pulse quicken as I looked at the intimidating women.

As if they were in sync, both of their eyes shot down to mine while Demetri was still in the middle of his bow. Their eyes widened when they heard my fluttering heartbeat and gazed at my red eyes.

"Demetri..." Sulpicia, I assumed, said not taking her eyes off me. "Are you not going to introduce us?"

Demetri gave a slight bow in apology before turning to me, "Sulpicia, Athenodora, this is Anastasia, Marcus' soul child."

They both gasped in sync. Sulpicia's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh, you're Anastasia!" she cheered, walking – no floating around the couch towards my frozen body and sitting down next to me. "Oh it's so good to finally see you! I've been nagging to my husband, Aro for ages to let us meet you. But he kept insisting to let you adjust first."

I felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets of they got any wider.

"Sulpicia, stop scaring the poor dear," Athenodora slightly scolded her as she sat down across from us, on the loveseat.

"My apologies piccolo," Sulpicia stood up from her seat next to me and sat down on the same loveseat as Athenodora to give me a little breathing room. "I just get so excited meeting new people. As you can imagine we often don't get to socialize very much. Add that to the fact that you're Marcus's daughter and managed to get him to smile in almost a millennium, well I got ahead of myself,"

I gave her a hesitant smile. She seemed very nice, if a little exuberant at times.

"Uh... it's fine," I stuttered out, still a little imitated by their perfection and grace. "It's nice to meet you,"

When I saw the smile stretch across their faces, I knew I was done for.

**~IWNLYG~**

Thirty minutes later and we were laughing our asses off. Sulpicia and Athenodora had been telling me about all the embarrassing things they had done and witnessed over the years.

And that's what the three kings of the vampire world saw when they walked into the library after they were done feeding.

"And pray tell what have you three been up to?" Caius deadpanned as he saw us trying to control ourselves and failing miserably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Athena, as she insisted I call her, purred to the unamused blond.

"We were just having a lovely conversation with Ana here," Sulpicia chimed in, "Weren't we dear?" she turned the attention to me.

"Please don't bring me into this," I begged halfheartedly before giggling again nervously twirling my necklace around.

Marcus reached down and swept me off the couch and sat down, before placing me in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around my small figure, engulfing me completely as I tried to contain my giggles of laughter. After a kiss on the head from Marcus I managed to calm down enough.

Aro reached down and brushed the back of his knuckles over Sulpicia's cheek, his eyes glazing over before grinning.

"Well brother," Aro turned to Caius, his lips pulled back over his teeth, "I, for one, still think you looked rather dapper in that powdered wig."

I promptly burst out laughing again along with Athena and Sulpicia.

Marcus's chest started to shake underneath me and it only made me smile wider. I loved nothing more than to hear the sound of Marcus's laughter.

"This place is nuts," I giggled as I buried myself further into my Marcus.

The castle was crazy, filled with insane people and the undead, but it was my home. I was content to live here, within these four brick walls for the rest of my life, just with them.

I was completely committed to this strange family I had found myself tangled in.

**A/N: Well, I planned to reveal Ana's power during this chapter but the wives demanded their screen time so I had to relent and give it to them. Hopefully the next chapter will have it but I honestly don't know anymore. It's kinda crazy at the moment but oh well.**

**Thank you so much for your precious reviews! Thank you so much for your feedback! When I first wrote this I knew it probably wasn't going to appeal to many people so I honestly didn't expect the support that you guys gave me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**I hope you guys have an awesome day and I will see you next time!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	9. Powerful

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 9: Powerful**

A snarl ripped through the sound barrier, breaking my peaceful silence as I whirled around in fright, my heart pounding in my chest from the sudden noise. What the hell...? I froze in shock as I stared him down.

His back was coiled and ready to spring. He looked me up and down, pulling his thin lips over his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth. His dirty and ragged shirt and pants hung around his frame loosely. There were rips and tears scattered on the button down shirt. A piece of his so dirty blond hair, that it almost looked brown, fell in front of his face. He was a nomadic vampire that's been away from society a bit too long from the looks of it.

I took a single step back.

That was a mistake.

Almost instantaneously his eyes darted down to my feet before looking back up at me, his crazed red eyes gleaming proudly in the dimly lit hallway. My eyes widened when I saw him shift his position into a crouch.

Oh god no.

With one smooth movement he propelled himself forward, his hands outstretched towards me, his teeth lunging for my jugular, aiming for my pulse point.

I have never felt such a vast amount of terror pump through my body then at that moment. Every atom in my body seemed to freeze as he closed in on me, sailing through the air like a hawk, going in for the kill.

My eyes widened when I heard a blood curdling screech echo all along the hall. The sound was so high pitched that it actually made my eardrums shake and vibrate from the force behind it.

It took me only a single second to realize that sound was coming from my wide mouth.

My body reacted instantly. I ducked my head down and curled into myself, trying desperately to protect every bone and organ that was vital to my existence. I refused to allow it to end like this. I had gone through too much to just die now. Marcus had lost too much to lose me as well as his mate and my soul mother.

It. Will. Not. End. Like. This!

I could feel a heavy force pressing against my chest, almost suffocating me.

With every frantic puff of air that left my mouth, it only grew bigger and bigger. Expanding inside me like a balloon. Until with one last breath, it popped inside me, bursting through every cell in my body. I could feel it wrap around my body like a second skin, containing me, protecting me from the unknown force trying to hurt me.

I took another breath and it expanded again, only much bigger, growing beyond my own body. Then I felt something slam into it. I cried out in shock as it rippled around me. The force behind it was that of a truck. It flexed and bent around me, though it did not break. My chest heaved up and down as the ripples finally calmed after what felt like hours. I was too scared to look up.

Footsteps.

Multiple footsteps echoed around me. Rushing. Running somewhere. But where? I heard the snarls of an angry vampire in front of me before I felt the same force slam into me again. I screamed, though it did not hurt.

The... thing protecting me wavered slightly before growing even bigger, as if it was determined to keep me safe from the hungry, crazed vampire. It slammed into me again, but it held very little force from the previous attempts.

I gathered my courage and lifted my head, opening my eyes. I blinked in shock. I was surrounded by a blue physical shield of some sorts. The light blue bubble was completely wrapped around me and then some. I was dead center inside of it, the walls of the bubble encasing me, ensuring my survival.

The nomadic vampire howled in rage as he lunged at me one last time, only to bounce off me again and slam into the brick wall. The shield flexed and rippled but didn't move an inch from its original position. What was this thing? What did it do? Well obviously keep hungry vampires away from me.

I heard a ferocious, spine tingling, fear inducing, roar of complete and utter rage. I smiled.

Marcus. He was nothing more than a blur as he rushed towards the man trying to kill me and he ripped into the nomad before he had the chance to even blink. It took approximately two seconds before he was nothing but a pile of moving limbs. I cringed in disgust as they tried to reattached themselves.

The still seething vampire king turned and ran straight for me. I opened my mouth to warn him about the shield around me but to my astonishment, he simply passed through like it wasn't even there. I was in his arms within moments, cradled against him as he checked to make sure I was alright. I closed my eyes and buried myself into him, my heart finally slowing down now that I was in his arms.

I heard more footsteps. They grew closer and closer before could hear them talking. I paid them no mind as I tangled my hand in Marcus's hair, needing the comfort.

"Demetri, Felix, take our friend here and burn him alive," Caius sneered.

"Master, what is that?" I heard Jane ask.

I heard a sharp, stunned gasp. I heard a rustle of fabric as someone stepped closer to us.

"It looks to be... a shield," Aro said, his voice closer than before.

Then I felt an uncomfortable flutter against me. Startled, I reacted without thought. My eyes snapped open, my body gave a jerk, and my hand thrust out automatically.

There were three things that happened at once.

One, I realized that the shield around me had grown to accommodate Marcus's size. Two, I realized that uncomfortable flutter that startled me was in fact Aro's hand resting on the shield. Three, when I thrust out my hand the bubble moved with it and it crashed into Aro, sending him flying backwards.

I reacted instantly again.

I somehow manipulated the shield, by reaching my hands out, to expand and catch Aro mid flight. So he was frozen in the air, with the shield wrapped around his entire body.

Ever so slowly I gently began to lower my hands and Aro's body followed my hand movement until both his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Letting my hands drop, the clear bubble shield retracted until it was just surrounding me and Marcus again.

"I have no idea what just happened," I admitted, my eyes drooping in exhaustion. I tiredly rested my head on Marcus's shoulder, burying my nose in his neck. I could hear Aro in the background babbling about my shield and the possibilities that could unfold.

Aro stepped closer to us and Marcus snarled at him in warning, his body tensing up.

"I apologize brother," Aro backed away, his hands in the air. "I forgot myself,"

I struggled to stay awake, but my eyelids kept slipping shut without my permission. I could feel the pressure against my chest again only instead of expanding outwards, it was inwards. I could physically feel the shield retracting until there was nothing left between us and the rest of the world.

My slipped closed for the last time and I fell unconscious with my hands still firmly tangled into Marcus's hair, keeping him close for both our peace of minds.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Ah, Valentina has brought us something," Aro crooned in his deep, rich voice as he stood up fluently from his throne, watching the nervous human approach him.

"She should not have interrupted," Caius scowled at her.

"She's new," Aro defended her slightly.

"Aren't they all?" said Marcus, looking bored. Caius smirked in amusement.

The pile of dead human bodies in the corner of the room slowly leaked excess blood from their open wounds, dripping down until it pooled at the sewer opening, slipping inside.

She approached the three men, Felix following behind her, stopping at the bottom of the three steps that lead to the platform they were sitting, looking very hesitant as she stood before Aro who looked dapper in his fine tailored suit.

He quickly grew impatient and motioned her with his index finger to come closer. She swallowed before climbing up the first step and thrust her silver platter towards him.

A wide smile stretched across his face, showing Valentine his sharp teeth as he reached out, and grasped the letter with his pale, long digest. He swiftly opened it and read the card.

"L'amore ci mantiene giovani. Edward and Bella are to be married," he cheered looking back at his companions.

"What joy," Marcus hissed sarcastically as his eyes flashed with anger, gripping the tops of his chair tightly within his grasp.

"This is the Cullen's way of announcing her transformation. They mock us with their delays." Caius spat always eager for a fight.

"Patience brothers," Aro lightly scolded them as he walked down one step and put the letter back on the silver platter as his brothers stood up and walked towards him.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. Valentina blushed and looked at him shyly under his attention.

"Though you do have a point, the human did interrupt." His warm, rich voice suddenly turned cold, as he looked at Felix was standing behind Valentina, giving him a silent message.

Valentina's smile dropped from her face as the brothers brushed past her, dropping her platter on the ground in shock.

"Oh how I love weddings," Aro crooned as he made his way out of the room with his brothers, while Demetri and Felix fought over who was going to feast on Valentina.

Demetri pushed Felix out of the way and bit into her neck, making a horrible crunching noise as he broke something gripping her too tightly.

She screamed as she felt his teeth sink into her neck.

**~IWNLYG~**

"What?" I deadpanned.

"It seems the Cullen's have ever so gracefully invited you to their wedding."

"Every damn time," I grumbled underneath my breath. Every time I was happy Bella had to barge in on my life and ruin it! Couldn't she just die already? I gritted my teeth together.

I scrubbed my hands over my eyes, my blissful mood gone as Aro handed me the white envelope.

Sneering at the 'Swan' part, I carelessly tore into it, bringing out the letter. The white card glared at me as I read it.

**To: Anastasia Swan**

**From: The Cullen Household**

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND**

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN**

**TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES **

**REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE **

**AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE**

**SATURDAY, THE THIRTEENTH OF AUGUST**

**TWO THOUSAND AND ELEVEN**

**FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING**

**420 WOODCROFT AVE**

**FORKS, WA**

"What a joke," I spat before throwing it behind me. I stood up and began to pace, too angry to sit still, muttering and grumbling under my breath even though I knew they could hear me.

I didn't even realize that with every angry puff of breath, the familiar bubble swelled in my chest before encasing me again within its walls.

"Hmm, it would seem certain emotions cause Ana to bring forth her shield," Aro said but I didn't register in my mind. "Particularly fear and anger,"

Sighing in irritation I turned to Aro.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still a bit put off from the letter.

He pointedly looked at me.

I glanced around only for my eyes to widen.

"Oh," I mumbled as I saw the familiar pale blue color surrounding me. "Is no one else as freaked out as I am by this thing?" I asked them incredulously as I looked at the bubble.

Huffing, I collapsed on Marcus's lap, burying myself into him and just letting go of the anger and annoyance clouding my judgment.

The burning fire soothed my cold skin as I relaxed. Aro gracefully got up and floated to one of the many, many bookshelves and picked up an old looking book before settling himself down on the love seat next to the couch me and Marcus were sitting on. After a few minutes of just clearing my mind, the bubble around us disappeared, collapsing in on itself.

My eyes slid close and I drifted away to la la land, still a bit pissed about the letter.

**~IWNLYG~**

"So? Is she coming?" Bella demanded as soon as she stepped through the front door.

Alice sighed, "Sorry Bella, but it's still no."

Bella groaned collapsing on Alice's bed.

"I can't believe how selfish Ana is being! She just up and leaves us for the Volturi for god sake. Did you see the look of devastation on Charlie's face when we told him Ana ran away?" Bella huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing out her lower lip.

"Bella," Alice sighed in annoyance, "We've been over this. Anastasia wasn't happy here and Marcus is what she needs. She belongs with Marcus-"

"She does not!" Bella protested. Alice just rolled her eyes and let her rant it out, knowing she couldn't say anything to her almost sister to convince her otherwise.

"Ana belongs here. She was suppose to stay behind when me and Edward were married so she could take care of Charlie and Renee and help them through the grief of losing me to a car accident or whatever. Instead she runs off the first chance she gets and completely leaves me and Charlie alone. I mean, who does that?" Bella ranted as she flung her hands in the air in exasperation.

Alice cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn't even realize she was contradicting herself as that's what she had planned after marrying Edward. Bella planned on running off with Edward and leaving Ana and Charlie behind. Bella was just upset that Ana had done it first.

She will be the second to admit, after Carlisle, that she was genuinely happy for Ana. She had seen Marcus sitting on his throne looking even more suicidal than Edward when he found out Bella had jumped off a cliff. She was glad Ana finally had someone to connect with on such an intimate level with Marcus.

She occasionally saw flashes of her and Marcus together and every time it made her heart swell up with emotion when she would see the way they would look at each other.

If she was being honest, she didn't really try to hard to be friends with Ana, she was only really concerned with being Bella's best friend. She didn't give Ana much thought, which she kind of regretted.

But she was glad everything had worked out for her and Marcus. She knew Bella was going to be a pain about it for quite a while, but she would get over it eventually and everyone could go back to focusing on their own needs of themselves and their families.

The Volturi will leave them alone once they inform them of Bella's change and that will be that. She didn't see their paths crossing again in the near future.

Alice gasped when a vision of Ana being chased by Marcus in the garden hit her. She smiled, ignoring Bella's question of what she saw.

Everything was as it should be.

**~IWNLYG~**

I screamed in surprise when Marcus caught me, wrapping his strong arms around my small form and heaving me upwards. I laughed as he tickled me, bringing me to tears.

"Stop!" I giggled as his digits mercilessly ran across my belly. "Daddy cut it out" I squealed trying to squirm away from him.

He froze for a second.

I quickly realized my mistake. I had never called Marcus dad before. I didn't really know how he would take it.

But my worries were out to a rest as a very large grin spread across his face as he started peppering kisses all over my face.

I laughed as he smothered me in love and affection. My chest swelled and expanded until I felt the familiar flexible bubble wrap around us.

For a reason no one could explain it had been coming out more and more as they days past since I had first discovered it. I didn't particularly mind it as it meant I could protect Marcus... my daddy from attacks. I knew I was physically weaker than everyone here, but it was nice to know that I could still protect the ones I love.

Aro had been completely enthralled with my new power, immediately wanting to test it out and study it, but Marcus wouldn't let him. I think he was scared Aro would push me too far and I would get hurt. I knew if the roles were reversed I would feel the same so I didn't argue with him.

"I love you,"

Never have I gotten tired of saying that.

"Ti amo anch'io," Marcus cooed at me, staring into my eyes lovingly before a mischievous smile stretched across his face.

His fingers began assaulting my belly again. I screamed with laughter as I wiggled in his arms, loving every single minute of it.

**~IWNLYG~**

Caius scoffed as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"We have work that needs to be done and he's just frolicking about and playing... tag with Ana?" He sneered when he saw Marcus tickled her, rolling his eyes when he heard them declare their love to each other.

Despite not showing it, he was pleased his brother had found happiness again, but not when it overtook his duties as co-leader of the Volturi.

"Calm brother," Aro cooed as he too watched the scene. "Marcus needs time to further tie himself to his child. We have to respect that Anastasia comes first in his mind now."

Caius just rolled his eyes in response, already knowing he was going to lose the argument.

"Besides," Aro continued, "Now that she had brought life back into him he will no longer be a... oh what do the humans call it nowadays? Ah yes! A stick in the mud!" he cheered.

The blond wasn't amused to say the least.

"And... now he has something to fight for."

Aro grinned when he saw the shield wrap around Marcus and his child. It was always a magnificent sight to see it flex and mold around the both of them. He wished he could discover more about her gift but he wasn't about to upset Marcus.

He wasn't given a name that meant God of War for nothing.

Aro knew he could very well live up to that standard if he pushed too far concerning his child. No, he would leave Anastasia be and let Marcus take care of her.

The amount of power that radiated between them.

It was fantastic.

**A/N: Ana's power has been discovered! It's a physically shield. Bella had her mental shield passed down to her by genetics but it increased with her need to protect her mind. But with Anastasia, she's never been concerned with protecting her mind, just protecting her body and her loved ones. She isn't a people person and did try her best to keep people away. I hope that made sense.**

**Translations:**

**L'amore ci mantiene giovani – Love keeps us young**

**Ti amo anch'io – I love you too**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I cannot express how much every single one means to me!**

**If you see any mistakes please point them out. I hate the little buggers.**

**I hope you have a great day guys and I will see you next time! Let me know what you think is going to happen next!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	10. Knowing

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 10: Knowing**

Aro smirked in amusement as Anastasia's shield expanded around her and Marcus, creating a light blue fog around them as she buried herself further into Marcus.

The bubble flexed and receded, only to expand again. The great dome around the two seemed to shudder as it conformed to their figures, wrapping it around the two, fitting them like a second skin, only to change its mind and grow again, leaving them with plenty of room to fidget and move. It was absolutely fascinating to watch.

Since Anastasia had returned home, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months as time flew under their feet. Four months had flown by and Anastasia and Marcus only grew closer. He made sure to check Ana's thoughts regularly to make sure there were no thoughts of her leaving Italy and taking Marcus with her. He had to be more cautious this time around. He would not have history repeat itself. But thankfully Ana loved it here, but she especially loved their garden.

He could feel the devotion she had to all of them through her thoughts. It warmed his dead heart to see her so determined to keep this clan together.

Ana shifted in Marcus's lap and the shield shifted again, tightening around them. It was amazing how much control she had over her gift even when she was dozing, resting against Marcus as he sat on his throne on Aro's right hand side.

He was a little disappointed that his brother refused to let him test Ana's abilities, but he would not push it further. Marcus had the final say on Ana's well being and nothing could persuade him otherwise.

The sound of a nervous pair of high heels coming this way interrupted his inner monologue.

The doors opened and in walked Bianca, their newest human receptionist. Her black dress clung to her tall, slim body as she walked along the drain before climbing the three steps, her blonde hair swaying with every step. She walked right up to Aro, her little heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

She held the silver platter up to him, her arms shaking.

He grabbed the white card off the platter, already bored. Bianca stepped back nervously as his eyes roamed the black letters.

"Oh, it's from Carlisle." Aro perked up.

Anastasia's eye snapped open immediately, her little fingers clutching Marcus's suit as she adjusted her crooked glasses. Her peaceful nap long since forgotten as she looked over at Aro.

"Which is spelt with an s-sweet Bianca." Aro purred at the frightened human before lifting his index finger and motioning to Demetri and Felix, who were standing off to the side of the room. They blurred over to her side.

"He's added a new member to his coven." Aro told them, a grin stretching across his face.

"Ah." Marcus sighed, happy.  
Caius smirked, "Increasing his power."

Aro gave a little chuckle before Demetri and Felix began dragging a kicking and screaming Bianca out of the room, one of her shoes falling off her foot as she flailed and struggled. Her shrill scream cut out after they disappeared down the hall and out of sight. Aro noted that Ana didn't even flinch as she watched them haul Bianca away. She had become very accustomed to their lifestyle and their feeding habits over the months, and now she didn't even flinch.

Aro tsked, shaking his head, "First it's the spelling, then the grammar."

He reached over and handed the message to Marcus, Ana's shield retracting just enough to let him hand her father the letter.

She didn't like letting her shield down for an extended period of time. Ever since she first started doing it, it became less harder to bring it up, until finally she didn't even notice it anymore. It has become sort of an addiction to her, to shield her and her dad. It gave her comfort to know that they were safe, in their little bubble together. It made her feel better, to know that she could protect him like he protected her.

Marcus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "It seems our dispute with the Cullen's is over."

Aro paused, "Over?"

"Mm," Marcus hummed.

"Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human."

Both Marcus and Ana frowned simultaneously as the words left Aro's mouth. Ana sighed in dismay, knowing what Aro wanted. What he craved. Power. And the Cullen's had plenty of it.

"And what might it be?" Caius asked in confusion.

Aro smiled, "Why brother I thought you understood. They have something I want."

I guess this isn't the last we'll hear of the Cullen's, Ana thought in dread snuggling into Marcus, needing the comfort.

**~IWNLYG~**

Bella lovingly cooed to her daughter as she rocked back and forth. Her little Renesmee. All the pain and suffering she went through was worth a thousand times over just to hold her daughter in her arms.

She sighed looking out the window, holding her child in her arms. Carlisle had just rung up the Volturi and informed them of her transformation. She knew they would want proof eventually.

Aro was even... kind enough to send over a priceless necklace from his collection. Just a little something he had laying around he said.

She hoped Ana was okay. She wished that she had never dragged Ana over to Italy with them, then she could still be here. With her. She could've met her little niece.

Bella was sure that Ana would've loved her. How could she not? Renesmee was just so perfect and beautiful. Ana would've have been smitten with her within the second of meeting her.

Instead she's in Volterra with the Volturi. She couldn't believe her vampire family just let Jane take her. Maybe when Bella went to visit the Volturi and show them her immortality then she could ask to see her little sister. Then she could convince Ana to come home with her and then she could introduce her to her little baby.

Alice had repeatedly told Bella that Ana was happy, but she didn't believe a word her pixie sister was saying. Ana couldn't possibly be happy there. They killed innocent people for crying out loud! They slaughtered them in groups.

She even remembered seeing a little boy, no older than Ana herself walking with his parents towards his death. She shuddered, holding her precious baby tighter to her chest. She would never let that happen to her Renesmee.

Ana must have have regretted ever going back with them when she realized what horrible people they were.

One day she'll get Ana back and make her see sense, if she hadn't already, but for now, she was happy with her husband and child.

For now.

**~IWNLYG~**

"What's this?" I asked Marcus as he handed me a small black box seating himself on the red velvet couch in front of the fireplace.

"Open it," he encouraged.

I gave him a confused smile before untying the black bow and taking off the lid. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw inside of it, nestled within the bloody red tissue paper.

"Contacts?" I asked him in surprise.

He nodded before reaching up and taking of my black framed glasses and putting them on the coffee table for grabbing the contacts out of the box, and with such precision and delicacy placed them on my eyes.

I blinked back tears as my eyes watered trying to get used to the foreign things on my eyes before clarity hit me. My eyes opened and once my vision cleared I could see.

To anyone else, to be given contacts as a gift seemed cheap and pathetic but I had always wanted contacts. I hated wearing my glasses. Most days I would forget to put them on and I would have to stumble around school, trying to get by, and other days some of the kids teased me for having them.

So for Marcus to give me contacts, something I had been wanting for such a long time now, it made my heart clench with such emotion it was ineffable, or too great to be expressed by words.

My vision blurred again, but not because of my eyesight, it was because I was crying.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his black suit.

"I love you," I whimpered, crying into his arms. I didn't know why I had such a strong reaction from receiving such a thoughtful gift from him. I think it was because no one had ever put such thought into their gift for me before.

With every look, touch, and kiss I knew Marcus loved me.

His arms encircled my small body, holding me to him as he comforted me, kissing the top of my head, stroking my hair, and telling me he loved me.

This is why I left Bella.

She would never understand what I feel for Marcus. She was too thick to realize that she wasn't the center of my universe.

I needed Marcus, more than I have ever needed someone in my life.

"I love you,"

Those words were sad and pathetic in comparison to the emotion I felt when I was with him.

But they would have to do.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Check mate,"

I pouted at him.

He just smiled back at me.

I looked at the board again.

He had my king cornered with his queen.

I pouted some more before an idea hit me.

Grabbing his queen, I childishly chucked it over my head.

"I win," I declared with a bright, false smile.

He just snickered at my attempts to salvage my pride. I started pouting again as Marcus set up the pieces once more, fetching his black queen and putting it back in its proper place.

"Again?" he asked.

I frowned at him.

"Fine," I sighed.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Check mate,"

I pouted at him again.

"No fair," I whined. I had officially lost ten times in a row. "You're thousands of years old. You've had more time to practice than me."

I pouted again.

Sore loser described me so perfectly right now that it wasn't even funny. I glared at his stupid queen, hoping that if I stared long enough, it'll spontaneously blow up.

He chuckled at my childish antics before there was a knock at the door. I jumped from the sudden sound, my shield snapping place so fast I couldn't register it.

Marcus opened the door, revealing Sulpicia on the other side.

"Hello Marcus dear," she crooned, "I just came to tell you that Heidi's back. I figured I could entertain Ana whilst you were away."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, before stepping back and letting her through.

"Ah, how's my darling Ana?" Sulpicia greeted me, stepping forward and embracing me in her arms.

"Hi Sulpicia," I said timidly. She flashed me a beaming smile before turning back to Marcus.

"Go, go," she waved him off, much to my amusement, "I'll take care of Ana and you go feed,"

Marcus held up his hands in surrender, "Right away lady Sulpicia,"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Ti amo," he whispered and without another word he strode through the doors leaving me alone with Sulpicia.

"Ah," Sulpicia cheered, as she spotted the chess board. "Oh I love chess! Will you play with me Ana?"

I sighed, "Oh no," I groaned but obliged her, sitting down and watching her set up the pieces.

I was going to regret this so much.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Check mate,"

"Dammit,"

Sulpicia giggled, "Am I assume you're one of those people who don't take to losing very well?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked her sarcastically as she finished setting up the pieces once more.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you've tried to throw my queen out of the window on more than one occasion." Sulpicia laughed, "Anyway, I was distracted by the chess board. I actually came here to ask if you wanted to come see a show with us tonight."

"A show?"

"Well, an opera to be specific,"

"I've never been to an opera before," I mused, thinking it over. "Just us?" I clarified.

Sulpicia nodded, "Just you, Athenodora, and I. As well as some of the guards to escort us there and back."

I thought it over. The thought of going to an opera show appealed to me, but leaving Marcus behind didn't. I sighed, weighing the pros and cons carefully in my head.

After a few minutes of silence I made my decision.

"Alright," I smiled at her, "I'll go... as long as I'm not the one telling Marcus," I added quickly. She giggled before jumping.

"Come on then," she cheered, pulling me up and tugging me out of my room, "Let's go find something nice to wear this evening."

A few hours later I was wearing a dark blue dress and blue flats, Sulpicia had on a bloody red dress that clung to her body like a second skin with dangerously high red heels, and Athenodora was wearing a midnight black dress with black pumps.

I said my goodbye to Marcus, kissing his cheek after telling him I loved him and climbing into the black car with the wives. Demetri and Alec were going to be escorting us to the show tonight.

This was the first time in months that I would be separated from Marcus and away from the castle. The theater itself was only a few miles out of Volterra, but I was still a bit anxious about leaving. But I was determined to enjoy myself with Sulpicia and Athenodora.

**~IWNLYG~**

Marcus sat in his throne, almost oblivious to everything around him as he used his gift.

It never ceased to amaze him to look at all the bonds and connections surrounding him. He hadn't been using his gift lately because he had a tendency to zone out and give off the impression that he was bored and uninterested with every happening around him and he didn't want his daughter to feel neglected in anyway.

The little strands that represented Ana's bonds had completely entwined themselves with his, connecting and wrapping around his so tightly, it looked like they had combined into one. They were wound together so tightly he doubted someone could ever tear them apart.

He could still vividly remember the day Ana had first entered his life, holding Jane's hand as she walked into the throne room, taking in everything around her, analyzing everything.

As soon as their eyes connected their fate was sealed. Ana was meant to be with him. The first time he held her in his arms, feeling how small and vulnerable she was. When he saw her walk out with her sister, Isabella, his heart shattered for the second time in his undead, immortal life.

The weeks that followed were some of the worst of his life. It was worse than looking for Didyme's killer because he knew she was still alive. He could feel it. He could feel her pain. Every ounce of it. And it killed him inside, to know that she was hurting and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Knowing she was hurting from their separation. Knowing the suffering and pain.

He had always been good at controlling his emotions in dire situations but years of containing his rage had ripped out of him. He demolished so many rooms and so many priceless pieces of art and books. The anger, rage and pain consumed him as he was forced to sit in this very throne and feel her suffering from worlds away.

The day Ana had come back was the day he thought he was going to break. As soon as he heard her little feet hit the floor he could feel his heart mend back together again, piece by piece. The days he spent with her were the happiest he had ever been in a long time.

For centuries he just sat here and mourned the loss of his wife, never laughing, rarely smiling as he watched his brothers love their significant others. It was torture to see them kiss and hug while all he could do was sit there and suffer in silence.

Anastasia saved his life from the spiraling pit of darkness he had tumbled down. She brought him to life and made him feel again. He's never laughed so hard, or smiled so bright before.

The only thing he regretted was not saving Didyme when he had the chance. He knew she would've loved Ana with all of her heart. But he made sure Ana never felt the loss of another soul parent. He provided twice the love, twice the affection and twice the attention he ever gave to Didyme. He would make sure she would want for nothing. Even if it meant having to purposely throw the chess game so she could win. He would do it within one of her little heartbeats.

Knowing that she loved him liked he loved her made him love her all the more. Knowing she was happy and content with everything he gave her. Knowing she would die for him.

Her giggled echoed down the hall as her feet padded along the stone and towards him.

A large grin stretched on his face as the door opened and she walked through, with Sulpicia and Athenodora shadowing her.

Her eyes connected with his instantly, an even bigger smile blossoming on her face as she ran over to him. He immediately stood up and grabbed her in a tight bear hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her pulse point before carrying her out of the room.

"Hi," she giggled, pulling back to look at him.

"Did you have a good time with Athenodora and Sulpicia?" he asked her, approaching his room. She cutely bobbed her head up and down vigorously.

"I loved it! Oh my god, her voice!" she gushed, "It was the most amazing thing! I didn't even know someone's voice could reach the pitch that she did! It was beautiful and so moving!" She exclaimed as they neared the door to their room. He just stared at her lovingly as he stepped through the door, closing it behind him.

"Oh, I wish you could've seen it Marcus. You have to come with next time. And then the man's voice matched hers perfectly..." Ana trailed off when she saw the way Marcus was looking at her.

"What?" she asked him curiously, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He just shook his head, the emotion he was feeling was just too ineffable to describe.

"I love you," he settled for instead.

She giggled as he set her on the bed.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed. After a few minutes she came back in her usual attire, one of his large button down shirts and some pajama bottoms.

He lifted her up and tucked her in, pressing a kiss on her forehead, before he laid down beside her and gathered her in his arms, just content to listen to the sounds of her heartbeat and feel her next to him.

**A/N: Well I hope you've enjoyed the little insight I gave to Marcus's thoughts and feelings on having a daughter and what it was like for him while Ana had been away.**

**I'm going to warn you now, the action will be picking up in the next chapter. **

**These past few chapters were basically just Ana and Marcus connecting to each other and finding themselves and learning to love again. But now Bella is going to come back into the picture and I don't think Ana's going to be very happy about that.**

**Let me know what you think's going to happen next!**

**Anyway thank you so much for your reviews and favs and follows. I hope to see you next time and have an awesome day guys!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	11. Fugitives

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 11: Fugitives**

The snowflakes slowly fell down to Earth, blowing in the harsh wind, swaying left from right before finally landing on the green grass, creating a blanket of white, covering the grass.

The three figures walked about in the snow, occasionally stopping, only to move forward again. The little girl with bronze curls ran forward, jumping high in the air, capturing one of the snowflakes in mid air, with her tiny hands, before gravity took hold of her and she fell back down.

She ran towards her mother, her brown eyes shining brightly as she opened her palm, where her little treasure laid.

"Look Momma! A snowflake," Renesmee cheered, holding it up for Bella to see.

"It's beautiful." Bella cooed to her, "Why don't you go and get another one?"

Bella watched as her daughter danced around in the snow, before leaping a good twenty feet in the air, capturing another snowflake to show her mother, not having a care in the world, before falling back down to Earth again. But she noticed something on the top of the cliff. She frowned and squinted slightly to make sure she wasn't just seeing something.

She turned and began walking back to her mother, wanting to point out what she had seen.

"Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil. There are tribes there that might know something." Bella told the russet brown wolf that towered over her. Jacob lightly nudged Bella's side, showing her that he was listening when the little girl approached them.

"Who is that?" Renesmee asked as she pointed towards the top of a cliff, capturing the attention of her mom and Jacob. There was a familiar blonde woman standing there, looking at Renesmee in disbelief and anger.

Irina couldn't believe her eyes as she watched a small child jump to heights only vampires can achieve. She could see her pale skin sparkle when she ran through spots of sunlight that managed to break through the thick clouds. The Cullen's made an immortal child. She had come at her sister's urging to reconcile with them and make amends but instead she found a child that had been turned into an immortal creature of the night.

How could Carlisle do this? He knows about her and her sister's mother. They told them the story of how their creator and mother figure was killed and he went and did this? Irina was furious.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali." Bella looked closer, recognizing her. "Irina!" Bella shouted, capturing the angry blonde's attention.

She glared hatefully at Bella, her rage rising with every second she stood there and looked down on them. She couldn't believe, the Cullen's of all people would create an immortal child.

She had to report this to the Volturi. She had no choice in the matter. The child had to be destroyed before it could cause havoc on the mortal world and threaten to expose them all.

Irina turned and ran just as Bella chased after her. Bella ran up to the top of the cliff, looking around for Irina, but she was a second too late.

Irina had already jumped off the cliff and into the ocean below, heading straight for Italy.

**~IWNLYG~**

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." Carlisle explained as he placed the phone back in its holder after saying his goodbyes to Tanya.

"It looks like she changed her mind." Edward said from the piano, his daughter sitting next to him.

"Seeing Jacob must have been too much for her." Esme concluded, snuggling into Carlisle's side.

Bella sighed, leaning against the piano, "I wish I could have just spoken to her." She didn't like the way Irina was looking at her daughter. It made her feel uneasy.

"She's family. She'll come around." Carlisle assured them before placing a kiss on his wife's head.

Edward nudged Renesmee, capturing her attention, before resting his hands on the piano keys, letting the soft, soothing melody fill the room, evaporating the tension as everyone listened.

**~IWNLYG~**

Irina strode down the dimly lit hallway, following Santiago, a member of the Volturi guard. With a flick of his wrist he pushed the double doors open, revealing the kings and a brown haired girl on the right hand side of the room. Aro and Caius were flicking through some very old looking books, while Marcus was standing, with the girl in his arms, holding a book in his spare hand. He seemed to be reading to her.

She looked up and Irina gasped. Her bloody red eyes stared down her golden ones as they looked at each other. For the second time today, Irina was speechless. For a split second she thought it was an immortal child as well. But then she heard the fluttering of her heart.

They had a soul child. But not just any soul child. Marcus's soul child.

Ana frowned when she saw the blonde haired woman standing there. She looked familiar. It didn't hit her until she saw her eyes.

Denali.

She was one of the Denali sisters. Ana wondered which one she was. Tanya? Irina? Kate? What was she even doing here?

"What a pleasant surprise." Aro remarked dryly as he turned the page of his old book.

Caius slammed his book closed with a 'thump' before turning around and facing her, "What do you want?" he demanded. Irina opened her mouth but she couldn't speak over the lump in her throat.

"Hm?" Caius demanded again, quickly growing impatient with her.

Irina stepped forwards, Felix and Demetri shadowing her. Ana pushed down the urge to bring forth her shield when she stepped forward, not knowing her intentions.

"I have to report a crime." Irina stated, walking towards them a few steps.

"The Cullens..." Aro's eyes flashed as he heard the name escape her lips. "They've done something terrible." She breathed.

Ana stiffened. Of course. _Of course_ it was the Cullens. It just had to be them. What in God's name did Bella do now? She probably broke the law and exposed vampires to Charlie so she could keep him in her life. Ana smiled bitterly at that thought. She wouldn't put it past her and her pigheadedness.

In less than a second, Aro had slammed his book closed and was now standing before a startled looking Irina.

"Allow me, my dear." He reached over and grabbed her hand in between his, his eyes glazing over as he searched through her memories.

Ana reached up and nervously tangled her hand in Marcus's hair that was neatly pulled back with a tie at the nape of his neck. Marcus set the book down and held her close rubbing her back to comfort her, before walking around the table to stand a few feet behind Aro watching Irina with careful eyes.

Aro suddenly released her hand and took a step back pressing his hands together.

"Oh, my."

**~IWNLYG~**

While Carlisle and Esme were enjoying a friendly game of chess and Jasper reading a new book, the rest of the Cullen's, sans Alice, were crowded around the piano, cooing over Renesmee and her ability to play the piano better than a professional. Her little fingers fluently ran over the keys, playing each note with a precision only a vampire could have. She ended it on a high note.

Alice then walked into the room, a bright beaming smile on her face, listening to her niece play the piano just like her father as she carried in a glass vase filled to the brim with yellow flowers. She thought it would make the room look brighter with fresh daisies from the garden.

But then a vision hit her hard, she gasped as she saw the familiar black cloaks float across the snow covered ground, the Volturi pendant swing from their necks as they advanced in unison. She lost concentration and the vase slipped from her grasp. It shattered as soon as it touched the floor, the glass pieces scattering across the floor boards.

Everyone stopped and looked up from the sudden noise.

Jasper slammed his book down and rushed to her side. "What is it, Alice?"

"The Volturi," Alice whispered, her eyes wide with horror, "They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Ana, the Guard. And Irina."

"Honey, come here." Bella beckoned her daughter to her, she needed to hold Renesmee in her arms, to keep her safe.

As soon as Alice said Volturi, Bella's mind wandered over to Ana. Why would Ana be coming with them? Would she help us with whatever the Volturi think they've done? Was she coming to make sure none of them were killed by the ruthless leaders. That thought made her feel more at ease.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, stepping closer to his wife. But Alice couldn't answer, she didn't know why, just that she saw Aro coming for them.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward questioned Bella.

Bella frowned, "We were just walking."

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob recalled, mentally replaying what he saw right before Irina spotted them.

"Of course." Edward whispered in realization as he saw the anger and rage on Irina's face through Jacob's memory. "Irina thinks Renesmee's an immortal Child."

**~IWNLYG~**

Bella flipped through the old book, taking in the words and pictures of the forbidden immortal children as she listened to Carlisle, the rest of the family, except for Renesmee who had already been put to bed, gathered around the table, but to nervous and tense to sit down.

"The immortal children were very beautiful, so enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned, they couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village."

_The little blond haired boy watched as the village burned around him. He watched a horse run from one burning house to the next. All from a single tantrum._

"Humans heard about the devastation, stories spread."

_The little blond haired boy turned around, revealing his bright red eyes and blood stained lips and chin, watching Jane step closer to him._

"The Volturi were forced to intervene. And since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed."

_Jane tsked at him, wagging her finger before bending down and picking him up. She turned and began making her way back towards her coven, who were assembled a few feet away, when she heard a woman's cry._

"_No! No!" a blonde haired woman screamed as she ran towards them, her baby in Jane's arms. But before she could get any closer Jane used her gift, sending the woman to the ground, on her knees, silently writhing in agony._

"The creators grew very attached, fought to protect them."

_The woman gasped as she was finally released from the burning flames._

"Long established covens were torn apart, countless humans slaughtered."

_Marcus looked on with disinterest, bored as Caius lit the dead bodies on fire. Every person that had been slaughtered by the little boy had been brought back to be disposed of. The smell of rotting flesh invaded their sense of smell as the bodies of the innocent burned. Two guards, called Demetri and Felix, held the blonde woman hostage, still on her knees. They each took hold on one of her arms._

"Traditions, friends, even families, lost."

"Mother!" Tanya cried as she and her sisters, Irina and Kate, rushed towards them. "Mother! No!0" But some of the Volturi guard held them back from interfering. They all screamed and cried for their mother over the sound of the roaring fire.

The blonde haired woman struggled in the guards death grip, determined to get to her child. Said child calmly watched from his place on Jane's hip as his fellow sisters and mother were restrained.

Bella frowned, "So the Denali's mother made an immortal child?"

"Yes." Carlisle murmured, "And she paid the price."

_Aro nodded his head towards Marcus. The tired looking brunette stepped forward and grabbed hold of her jaw and the top of her head. _

_The woman, Sasha, struggled even harder against them, but even then, she knew she was going to die. But the urge to protect her adopted son, Vasilli, was stronger than her common sense._

_Sasha knew their was a chance the Volturi would find out about him, so she kept him a secret from her daughters, knowing that they would be spared if they had no knowledge._

_With one swift movement Demetri and Felix ripped her arms off with one go. A scream escaped her lips for no more than a split second before Marcus roughly twisted her head and it was brutally ripped off._

_Irina and Kate cried out as they watched their mother's lifeless, decapitated body fall to the ground. Marcus then threw the woman's head in the fire, apathetic to the whole ordeal._

_Tanya stared straight ahead, her bloody red eyes looking into Aro's own as he turned and looked at the crying sisters, a sadistic grin etched upon his features, much like Caius was sporting as he watched Sasha burn._

_Vasilli innocently looked up into Jane's eyes, not at all affected by his mother's demise, most likely because he couldn't grasp what was happening around him._

_Jane gave him an angelic smile as she held him away from her body, with her hands underneath his armpits. Her smiled turned sinister as she threw him into the burning pit of flames, where he burned alongside his mother and creator._

_The flames gave a deafening roar as the vampire bodies fueled the fire until their was nothing left._

Bella's eyes were wide with horror as Carlisle finished his tale. She couldn't grasp the concept of taking a young child, such as the one Sasha had, and turning it into a vampire. The thought revolted her. Her disgust turned to anger. How could Irina think that her precious little Renesmee was anything like them? How could Irina do this to them?

"Well, Renesmee is nothing like those children." Bella snapped, her eyes narrowed as she digested the information, "She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day."

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob questioned.

Edward shook his head, "Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts."

"So we fight," Jacob said determinately as he sat up straighter in his chair. He was not going to let these Volturi bloodsuckers anywhere near his Renesmee.

Jasper frowned. "Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one could stand against Jane."

He knew they wouldn't be able to fight off the Volturi. Jane and Alec were a massive problem with their combined gifts and were almost unstoppable and even if they did manage to find a way around them, there was Felix and Caius to consider. They were expert strategist and knew how to take down an enemy within seconds. The time he spent fighting for Maria during the Southern vampire war was nothing compared to the thousands, upon thousand of years they held.

Marcus on the other hand, was another problem alltogether. No one knew how good Marcus was in battle because after his mate's death, he never participated in that kind of thing. He was older than both Aro and Caius, so he must have picked up a few things over the centuries. But since he discovered Ana, he knew there would be no stopping him from ripping all of them apart in seconds of anyone of them threatened her.

"Alec's even worse." Alice added, shuffling closer to Jasper, knowing where his train of thought was going.

"Well then we convince them." Bella said, determined.

Emmett scoffed in disbelief, "They're coming to kill us, not to talk."

"Wait," Edward interjected an idea forming in his head, "No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, we have friends all around the world.

Carlisle hesitated, "I won't ask them to fight." He was ever the pacifist.

"Not fight, witness." Edward insisted, "If enough people knew the truth, maybe we can convince the Volturi to listen."

"We can ask this of our friends." Esme murmured to her husband reaching up and grabbing his hand.

Bella thought for a moment, "Wait. What about Anastasia?"

All eyes suddenly turned to her.

"She can help us, right?" Bella asked, turning to Alice. "If we ask Ana to come down and we show her that Renesmee isn't an immortal child then she can convince them that no laws have been broken."

Alice hesitated.

"Bella..." she trailed off, not know how to explain it to her. "Ana believes Irina."

"What do mean? She thinks we've actually created an immortal child?" Bella asked in disbelief. How could Ana have such little faith in her own family?

**~IWNLYG~**

"I cannot physically comprehend the amount of anger I'm feeling right now!" I ranted to Marcus as he sat on our bed, patiently listening to my ranting and raving as I paced before him. "How could she do this?! How stupid is she?! She _repeatedly_ told anyone who would listen that she didn't want kids and what does she do after she's changed? She goes out and creates an immortal child so satisfy her need for kids! Which she claimed she never had! What a little, hypocritical cu-"

**~IWNLYG~**

"I'm sure Ana doesn't believe we made an immortal child," Bella said, confident. "Ana has faith in us and I think she's trying, right as we speak, to convince the Volturi that Irina is wrong."

Alice shook her head at Bella's ignorance.

She didn't realize the damage she caused when she smashed Ana's pendant of the Volturi. On that day Bella broke a bond, one she could never get back. The damage had spread too far. When that hammer came down on the golden 'V' and crushed it into a hundred pieces, the strained bond her and Ana already had, had broken along with it.

**~IWNLYG~**

"I swear to all that is holy! If I ever see Bella again I will rip her apart myself! Oh no Edward," I began to mock her, "I don't want kids! I just want you!"

My hands curled themselves into such tights fists that my fingernails were digging into my soft flesh, drawing a slight bit of blood.

They were fugitives now. They had broken the law and created an abomination. Their reputation has been slandered because of this. Because my big fugitive of a sister wanted to have a child she never desired. She was too dangerous. I knew she would never leave us in peace as long as she still breathes.

"What a bunch of bullshit! She always has to have everything she wants, doesn't she? I wanted to stay in Phoenix but no! Bella wanted to go to Forks and live with Charlie and I was forced to follow her, having no say in the matter! Did I want to walk into a house full of vampires that could eat us? No! I wanted to stay away from them as far as possible, but Bella, being the stupid little ignorant human she is, decides to waltz right in there and dragged me with her!"

**~IWLNYG~**

"Ana is not going to help us Bella," Alice said softly. "We're on own here."

Bella huffed. How selfish could Ana possibly be right now? How could she not stick up for them? Bella gave Ana so much and did her best to make sure she chose what was right for Ana. The least she could do was have faith in them and stick up for them when something like this happens.

**~IWNLYG~**

"It's almost insulting how much Bella doesn't care about my well being. She obviously doesn't care about her own health and safety, but that is no excuse to drag me down with her! If I hadn't spent twelve years of my life living with her, then I would have been shocked to see how little she cares for her safety or mine." I seethed, not realizing that my shield had been extended since I began ranting, or that it had been shrinking and growing in synchronization with my emotions.

**~IWNLYG~**

Bella thought Ana would be smarter than to listen to Irina and not confirm it with them first. But when the Volturi do come, she was sure once she showed them proof that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, then Ana will stick up for them.

Perhaps she was just waiting to hear both sides before making a decision. Bella gave a sharp nod. That was it. Once Ana realized that she was wrong she'll risk her life to defend her precious baby... like she should.

**~IWNLYG~**

I stood there, stiff and tense as blood started dripping down my hands from the amount of force my fingernails were digging into my palms. My muscles were locked in a tight, rigid position, my teeth locked together, fearing that if I released the pressure currently holding them together then I would start screaming in pure rage. Ineffable. The anger that was flooding through my system was ineffable.

My shield shuddered and warped around us, flexing and twisting, trying to find someway to accommodate my anger and soothe it. I felt him before I saw him.

His hands gently wrapped around my waist, lifting me up and bringing me to the bed, setting me down on the edge, where Marcus had just been sitting, listening to me rant like I was an immature child. In a sense, I guess I was.

He cradled my tiny hands into his very large ones before he unraveled my curled fingers from my palms, flinching when he saw the amount of damage I inflicted upon my body. He leaned down, his lips hovering over my right hand, as if he were about to kiss it better.

But instead he used his tongue to wipe away the excess blood. I watched, my anger subsiding as my curiosity skyrocketed. My eyes were wide as my wound sealed shut, the skin sticking itself back together right in front of my eyes. He bowed his head over my other hand, repeating the same process, licking the wound, sealing it shut.

I didn't realize I was crying until Marcus lifted his head and kissed away my tears.

"There, there, darling. It'll be okay," he cooed gathering me in his arms as I broke down.

I cried in Marcus's arms for hours, well into the morning before finally falling in a restless slumber, still cradled in my daddy's arms.

All I could think about when I was in Marcus's arms, crying my heart out, was that Bella didn't ruin this for me to like she has done everything else.

I prayed that Bella wouldn't take Marcus away from me.

But I knew she would try.

My fugitive of a sister.

**A/N: So... I warned you the action was picking back up again, did I not? What do you think is going to happen when the Volturi and the Cullen's do eventually face off? Will a fight break out and everyone falls... or will the Cullen's live to see another day?**

**So, I feel pretty bad for doing this to Ana but the confrontation had to happen eventually and unfortunately for Ana, it was when everything was finally perfect for her.**

**victoria cullen33: Actually, all soul children, including Ana, are asexual (someone who does not experience sexual attraction). The reason being is because soul children were born to stay children, because they stop aging once they found their soul parent(s). They aren't meant to have a romantic significant other, or soul mate, because their lives are centered around their soul parent(s).**

**Even if they did have a sexuality, I feel like the soul parents would be too possessive and protective of their soul child to actually allow them to have a romantic interest. It's kind of like a vampire watching their significant other going out and having another romantic relation to someone else other than them. It just wouldn't work out and would end catastrophically with someone dead (most likely the lover the vampire mate took on).**

**So yeah, no boyfriends or even girlfriends for Ana. She's satisfied with Marcus and actually means it when she says she desires nothing more than him.**

**I hope I cleared that up! If you or anyone else has any questions just let me know. :)**

**Anyway, sorry for such a long author's note, and I hope to see you guys next time! Have a great day!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	12. Epiphany

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 12: Epiphany**

Practice almost makes perfect.

At least that's what I kept telling myself as I expanded my shield again and again, each time making it bigger and bigger. I could feel the strain on my little body, but I kept going. I kept pushing myself to the limit, determined to master my ability as much as I could before we faced off with the Cullen's. But I knew when it was getting too much for me and would give myself a break. Marcus wouldn't be happy with me if he saw ma collapsing because of the strain of it all.

As soon as I woke up in Marcus's arms after having my breakdown I was dead set on making my shield as strong as I could so I could protect my daddy from Bella. I knew she would try her best to take him away from me, but I will kill her before she can do it to me again.

So I was practicing with some of the guard in the training room, strengthening my shield as they helped me become more in tune with my gift. Renata was a big help. She helped give a few pointers on how to expand my shield over a massive amount of land without using too much energy at once.

She was Aro's personal body guard whenever he left Volterra. She could create a small shield around herself and whoever she was touching. When someone ran into the shield they would quickly become confused and find themselves going the other way. She was a big help on the battle field.

"Again,"

Felix crouched down and looked to me, waiting for my okay. After a few seconds I nodded my head at him. He shot off faster than a bullet and charged towards the small boy, Alec, who had closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

Felix was only four inches away from Alec's body before he hit my shield and flew backwards, crashing into the ground and leaving a crater in the form of his massive body.

Alec laughed in relief when he saw Felix pick himself up off the ground.

"Well done Ana," Alec congratulated me.

My shoulders slumped forward as I tried to fight off the wave of fatigue that crashed over me. Having someone as big and strong as Felix crash into my shield, it took a lot of energy to repel him and keep my shield up. But I squared my shoulders and pulled my shield back up.

"Again,"

**~IWNLYG~**

"At least we get to go to London again, we haven't been there in a long time." Esme murmured to her husband as he helped him pack.

Jacob walked into the living room, a bag slung over his shoulder, "Alright, let's get this show on the road..." he trailed off when he saw Sam approach the house.

Everyone gathered outside on the porch besides Renesmee who was still inside, sleeping.

"Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night." Sam said to Carlisle as he stood on their porch.

Carlisle took Alice's note from Sam, opening it up and reading it to himself.

"Carlisle," his wife whispered, urging him to tell the others what it said.

He sighed before turning to his family, "They've left us."

"Why?" Rosalie balked in surprise.

"She didn't say." Carlisle shrugged helplessly at this new development.

Bella stepped forward towards him, her hand outstretched, "Can I see that?" he gave Alice's note to Bella. After she read the note, she realized Alice wrote it on a torn piece of paper. She flipped it over and saw it was from 'The Merchant of Venice' by William Shakespeare.

She frowned. Why would Alice go to all of that trouble to rip out a piece of paper from one of her books? She sighed in aggravation, upset with Alice for leaving them.

Bella glanced that her family to see the dejected looks on their faces. She put the note in her pocket, refusing to let Alice's decision to abandon the family put a strain on their plan.

Renesmee's life was at risk and she was not going to rest until she knew her baby was safe.

**~IWNLYG~**

_Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come._

Alice's instructions were clear, but the question remained. Why would she and Jasper leave at the moment we needed most? What did they know? Our search for witnesses began with a trip north to our closes relatives.

Soon after we managed to convince them that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child through Renesmee's ability to project her memories and thoughts into someone's mind.

The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that our plea was being heard in even the most remote corners of the world. While others searched for witnesses closer to home. A patriot Carlisle first met on the battlefield at Yorktown would become our most unlikely ally. Garrett.

Each of them was won over, each was made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The Nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable, especially Peter, who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.

Finally, Carlisle and Esme returned with our last witness... Alistair. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be there, but it was another person to help protect Renesmee. We opened our home to eighteen vampires, many with gifts of their own.

I just hoped it was enough to save Renesmee.

But eventually we ran into a few undesirable vampires. Vladimir and Stefan. They used to be the rulers of the vampire world before the Volturi tore them down and took their place. They told us about Aro's witnesses. It turns out we weren't the only ones gathering people for our cause.

**~IWNLYG~**

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Eleazar explained to everyone as they all stood in the living room.

Bella frowned in anger, "So he's done this before?"

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern."

Carlisle spoke up, "Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repenting."

"This person always has an ability, and always given a place with the guard." Eleazar told them.

Edward scoffed in realization, "This is all about Alice, he has no one like her."

"Which is why she left!" Bella continued his train of thought. It all made sense now. Her anger at her sister in law disappearing. Alice didn't abandon them, she was trying to protect them.

"But why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked Eleazar.

Alistair gave a bitter laugh, capturing everyone's attention, "To spread the word that justice has been served, after he slaughters an entire coven."

Amun shifted uneasily next to his mate. He had kept Benjamin a secret for hundreds of years and managed to keep him and his gift away from the Volturi's attention. He was not going to let all those years go to waste. He stood up and walked over to his coven mates. "Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving."

"And where will you go?" Edward asked him incredulously. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina, or Kate, or anyone else with a gift, anyone they want. They're goal isn't punishment, it's about power, it's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours, and for the way you wanna live."

No one said anything for a while, the silence almost suffocating until Jacob finally stood up. "The packs will fight, we've never been afraid of vampires."

The Denali family stood up, "We will fight." Tanya spoke on behalf of them.

Garrett stepped forward, "This won't be the first time I've fought a king's rule."

"We'll join you," Benjamin nodded towards Carlisle.

"No!" Amun gasped.

Ben turned to the man he viewed as a father, "I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

"We will stand with you." Senna declared with her sister.

Siobhan and her husband and daughter stood, "So will we."

The rest of the vampires all stepped forward, declaring their willingness to fight.

Vladimir smirked, leaning towards Stefan, "That didn't take much."

Edward glanced at them, uneasy. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"We'll see," Alistair told Carlisle before walking out the room.

Bella narrowed her eyes at his retreating back, upset at him for his unwillingness to fight if it came down to it. She sniffed, offended. This family was worth fighting for, and Alistair should see that.

**~IWNLYG~**

A terrible thought crept inside my head, making me freeze mid step. I had just finished my training, planning to collapse on my bed and sleep the day away when my sleepy mind connected the dots. My mind flashed back to the first time I entered the throne room, with Bella by my side.

Aro had tried to use his gift on her but it didn't work. He saw absolutely nothing from her mind.

"_I would love to see if... you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?" Aro asked as he extended his hand, palm up, waiting for her to decide. Not like she has a choice in the matter anyway._

_I nudged her forward sending her a look to just get it over with already._

_I highly doubted Aro would be able to read Bella's thoughts considering Edward couldn't read her. So her mind should still be protected from Aro's because of similarities of their gifts._

_Bella raised her hand and hesitantly placed it in his, flinching when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He bowed his head over their hands and concentrated. He looked up after a half a minute of silence._

"_Interesting. I see nothing." He murmured, disappointingly dropping Bella's hand._

Then Aro had Jane test it out on Bella as well, only to have the same results. Bella was unaffected to her illusion of pain.

"_This may hurt just a little." Jane smirked as she looked at Bella... but nothing happened. Jane's smirk slowly slid off her face as she realized it wasn't working. So her gift must just be an illusion of pain, something that has to do with the mind. So Bella was safe from Jane's attack, just like she was protected from Aro's and Edward's gift._

I was a physical shield.

Bella was a mental shield.

It kind of made sense in a way. Bella was always so concerned with keeping her thoughts to herself, and keeping her mind a secret.

But I didn't bother. Instead I just tried to avoid people like the plague and stay in my room all day.

Our two personalities converged into our gifts. My physical shield, and Bella's mental one.

I just had an epiphany. What if Bella was doing what I was doing?

If Bella discovers her mental shield, then she'll want to expand it to keep her perfect little family safe from Alec and Jane's gifts. If she learns how to expand her shield over everyone then they'll all be safe from the Volturi... at least from the mental attacks.

From what I've seen, Jane and Alec rely heavily on their gifts as their defense. I haven't seen them physically train, or fight before. So they were sitting ducks if Bella got her hands on them.

Felix and Caius would do fine on their own, their strength and fighting techniques haven't failed them yet. But what about the others? Are they skilled enough to fight in battle? Or will they be torn apart?

I had to go and tell Aro of this, to make sure everything could be done to make sure everyone, with or without a gift, would be prepared to fight physically.

Also, I had a sneaking suspicion we weren't the only ones gathering witnesses. They would obviously call for the Denali's help and few other close friends. But how many would be willing to die for them?

Too many, I feared.

**~IWNLYG~**

I sighed as I looked around our room. I had finished packing everything I would need for the trip. I would miss this place terribly. This is where I could laugh and play with Marcus and have not a single worry for the future.

What if we never came back?

That was the thought that had been haunting me for a while now. That was the reason I broke down into Marcus's arms. There was a chance we marched into battle and lost.

I found Marcus, was dragged away by Bella, found my way back thanks to Jane, found Marcus again, and now that everything had worked itself out, Bella was trying to drag me back again.

"Are you ready, darling?" Marcus asked, sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Yeah... I guess,"

He frowned as he studied me closely, "What troubles you?"

I was silent for a minute as I tried to organize my wild thoughts.

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"What if we don't come back?" I asked him, tears filling my eyes.

His old and wise face softened as he reached over and pulled me into his arms.

"Ana I will burn before I let anything happen to you," his declaration only made me cry harder.

"I know," I sobbed, crying into his chest, "That's what I'm afraid of,"

My fear wasn't that I wouldn't come back, it was that I would but Marcus... would be gone.

I couldn't even survive just a few months without him, let alone more than that.

If Marcus died, then _I will die with him_.

**~IWNLYG~**

Jane and Alec stood at the end of the alley way, blacking the vampires only way to escape. He tried to run away from the black mist that crept up behind him but before he made it to the gate that blocked the other end of the alley, Demetri and Felix jumped down in front of him. He was caged in like an animal.

Fight of flight kicked in.

He pulled back his arm and tried to punch Felix, but he dodged out of the way and shoved the vampire onto Demetri. The tracker angrily shoved the vampire off of him, throwing Felix a dark look before he blocked the vampires attack. Demetri threw the nomad into the wall, the bricks cracked as his weight crashed against it.

The nomad watched in horror as the deadly mist swirled around his ankles.

He said something Japanese, most likely a prayer of some sort before his body disappeared underneath the black cloud, covering him completely from head to toe.

There was a rustle and blur before the vampire kings and a red eyed child, cradled in one of their arms appeared next to Jane and Alec.

"Alec," Aro warned the young boy. Alec turned his head. Aro raised his hand, enough. Alec sighed in disappointment but reascended it, absorbing the black mist back into his palms.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus, with Ana in his arms, walked forward until they were standing before the nomad.

"I will never go against you," he insisted, looking into Aro's eye with pure fear.

"Of course not. My dear, Toshiro." Aro crooned before he raised his hand to Toshiro. He swallowed before reaching out and grasping Aro's hand, knowing he had no choice.

Aro frowned as Toshiro's memories flickered before his eyes, "It seems Carlisle is still expecting you."

Toshiro swallowed hard as Aro gently placed his hand on top of Toshiro's head, smiling at him, before giving Demetri and Felix a pointed look before turning around and walking away, Marcus and Caius, shadowing his every step.

Ana didn't dare turn around when she heard the sound of limbs being torn and ripped apart. She didn't think Toshiro needed to be killed, but she wasn't going to question Aro's leadership.

"Carlisle is all but ensuring his own destruction." Caius smirked as they walked off.

Aro sighed, "Sad, isn't it?"

"So I was right?" a voice called from the end of the alley. His sharp red eyes found Anastasia's instantly. "We're not the only ones gathering witnesses are we?"

He sighed, seeing no point in lying to her.

"No, my dear. The Cullen's have been gathering their own..."

Her face fell in despair, "I really hate being right,"

"But, do not fret little one." He was quick to comfort her, placing his hand on her shoulder once he reached her. "Thanks to your insight we'll make sure everyone is prepared if it shall come down to a fight. The Cullen's have to pay for their crimes, one way or another."

Ana nodded her head, agreeing with him completely as she followed them out of the alley, leaving behind Demetri and Felix to dispose of the twitching vampire parts.

**~IWNLYG~**

My anxiety increase with each passing day.

I know this is going to end badly. Lives will be lost yet again all because Bella wanted to have the perfect life. She wanted it all. The great family, the immature husband, Charlie, and a child.

She swore on her life she was fine with cutting everything and one out of her life to be with Edward, but it turns out she didn't have to anyway.

Every time, every damn time Bella wanted something... she got it.

Well not today.

She broke one of the oldest laws and she had to pay with her life. The only problem was the amount of people she roped into sacrificing their lives as well just so she could have a happy ever after. Bella couldn't stand it if everything wasn't going her way. She throw every tantrum under the sun to get what she wanted. Her immortality, her husband, and now the child.

People always told me what joy is must be having Bella, the definition of 'selflessness', as a sister. They thought she would take care of me and sacrifice anything to be with me.

No, that was me.

She was the one who always demanded me to give up everything so she could have this, or do that, or move here. And I complied, almost every single time.

The only ever real time I stood up to her was when she broke my necklace. That's when I decided I had had enough of her and her controlling ways. She used to complain to me about how controlling Edward was but she never realized she was just like him. Being taken away from Forks and brought back to Volterra was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I don't regret it for a second.

I hate the fact that she is so_ willing _to throw everyone's life away, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and even her own husbands, just to protect this kid. This insignificant thing that she picked up and claimed as her own.

Her selfishness knew no bounds.

This is why she had to be destroyed. Her and her husband. They would never stop breaking the rules like they were above the law. They would never leave us alone in peace. Bella had to die.

Then she can't hurt me.

Or my daddy.

**A/N: So, all the witnesses have been gathered on both sides and right now, everyone is preparing to go to war determined to win. What do you think will happen at the confrontation? Will there be a fight? Or will things end peacefully and everyone goes their own way? Let me know what you think!**

**lostfeather1: I agree with you on that Renesmee should have never been created. Bella should have just been changed after their wedding night. And the whole imprinting thing with her and Jacob just disgusted the life out of me. It's like she can't go out and explore her sexuality now that she's been imprinted on. Her life, which she shouldn't have, has now been bound to Jacob and she can't do anything about it. That's why Breaking Dawn is my least favorite book. But I do like the movie because we got to see more of the Volturi and their home. But that's basically it.**

**M.F: I never actually planned on having someone else have a soul child besides Marcus, though you do make a good on point about Amun and Kebi not wanting to join the fight because they had a soul child. But the thing is, Amun is similar to Aro. He likes power and he adores Benjamin's gift and doesn't want to lose it. He isn't the sort of person that is worthy to have a child. Soul children are so rare and they are only given to those who truly deserve them. Amun (in my opinion) would love his soul child, but not as much as the gift they posses, whatever that may be. So that's why I think Amun and Kebi aren't going to have a soul child. Besides, if they did have one, they would never have gone to Forks in the first place with the threat of the Volturi looming over their heads and they most certainty wouldn't leave their soul child alone and would bring him/her with them. I hope that makes sense.**

**If anyone has anymore questions for me just leave me a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter, or I'll PM you if the story's completed.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long author's note, I hope you guys all have a wonderful day and hopefully I will see you next time! Bye guys! :)**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	13. Witnesses

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 13: Witnesses**

Our footsteps were soft as we marched on, the snow giving the gentlest crunch beneath our feet. My heart thudded in my chest as I strode through the snow, with Marcus on my left. This was it.

Everything we had been preparing for had come down to this moment in time. Where we confronted the Cullen's for their crime of creating an immortal child.

The best case scenario, we destroy Bella, Edward, and the immortal abomination and come back home. The worst case scenario, we go into battle and lose.

My mind was blank as we neared the field. My jet black cloak bellowing out behind me as the harsh wind blew in my face, forcing me to flip my head over my neatly pulled back hair. I felt the weight of the Volturi pendant resting against my chest. It gave me a sense of comfort as we leisurely walked on, our footsteps in synchronization with one another.

I glanced left and right, taking in the faces of my family as we walked behind the sea of our witnesses. None of them seemed to be too concerned, or anxious like I was. Why would they be? They've probably done this thousands of times. Caius was smirking, as usual, he was looking forward to killing someone today. They looked a little bit too confident. I sorely hoped their over confidence wouldn't get them killed in battle.

Sooner than I would've liked the trees began to thin out, until we were all striding along the snow, unhurriedly as if we were taking a stroll through the gardens, towards the law breakers.

My eyes widened when I counted the people through the thin gap of our witnesses.

Twenty seven. There were twenty seven people on the other side of the massive clearing including my darling of a sister. Bella managed to convince twenty six people to die for her cause. It made me feel sick. I regretted the fact that the Cullen's would probably die today. They shouldn't have to pay for Bella's mistakes. But as my eyes drifted towards Bella again, I saw the reason why we gathered here.

The immortal child stood behind Bella, clinging to her as we drew closer, her eyes wide with fright. This is what Bella was sacrificing all of her family for? This little insignificant thing? Bella was even more stupid than I gave her credit for.

Our witnesses parted, allowing us to take the lead as we walked along, taking our time as we stared down the Cullen's and all who were stupid enough to stand with them.

Aro was in the lead, with Caius on his left, and his right, Marcus. I was walking slightly behind Marcus, walking in between Alec, on my left and Demetri on my right. Jane was behind Aro and Caius, and Felix was on Caius's left. Sulpicia and Athenodora were at the very back, with their personal guards protecting them. Irina, our little informant, was walking next to Santiago and Afton.

The rest of the guard were scattered out behind us.

But as I drew nearer, I noticed something odd. Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen. I hoped they made the right decision and decided to run. I knew Aro was hoping to claim Alice, for her gift of seeing the furture would be most useful. I heard the sound of multiple wolves howling and I stiffened, knowing full well what that meant.

Just as we were only a hundred feet away from them, the wolves from La push decided to make themselves known and enter the clearing, standing with the rest of the Cullen's. I noticed Jacob took a stance next to Bella, Edward, and the immortal child. Typical.

We stopped in unison when Aro saw the wolves.

In one swift motion Aro removed his hood, prompting the rest of us to do the same.

My heart thumped as Carlisle stepped up. I had actually missed him and Esme. They were so kind to me during my time of need. I really hoped their lives will be spared at least.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner." Carlisle pleaded, his voice as soft as I remembered it to be.

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro murmured, "But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro's eyes flickered over their witnesses.

Of course, Vladimir and Stefan would be here. Aro loathed them intensely. He told me they had no care of soul children, letting them burn without lifting a finger to help them. Most of the soul children that had been killed had been when they were in charge. They had no care for my kind.

I saw the Denali clan, the Irish coven, a few nomads, Amun and his wife Kebi. The rest of them I didn't recognize or remember.

Carlisle frowned, "I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." He insisted.

"We see the child, do not treat us as fools!" Caius scoffed at him.

"She is not an immortal!" Carlisle shouted, his voice echoing along the trees. "These witnesses can attest to that. You can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." He gestured towards the little bronze haired girl, still hiding behind her mother.

"Artifice!" Caius snapped.

Aro held up his hand to Caius, trying to calm him, "I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro grinned, stepping forward and raising him hand.

Edward gave Bella a false smile and patted the immortal child on the head, before straightening his shoulders and marching forward. I stiffened as he grew closer and closer.

I frowned when I saw Bella determinable concentrating on Edward's retreating back. What was she doing? Or trying to? If the disappointed look on her face was anything to by.

As soon as Edward was close enough Aro reached forward and snatched his hand up, his milky eyes glazing over as he flickered through his memories.

It only took a few seconds before Edward removed his hand from Aro's tight grip.

Aro smiled, curiosity burning within his eyes. "I'd like to meet her."

Edward, very reluctantly turned and looked at his wife and the immortal child. Bella reluctantly began leading the child towards Aro, while Jacob shadowed them, baring his teeth at us. But after a few steps she froze before turning to look at Emmett, who was standing next to Rosalie.

Emmett nodded, understanding what she was asking, kissed Rose on the cheek, and started creeping forward, with them, as they drew nearer and nearer to us.

Aro's smile was bigger than a Cheshire's as he looked at Bella, her skin as pale as the snow around her, and her golden eyes glowing. "Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you."

No, Aro, no it does not. I seethed silently at the attention he was bestowing on her.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. What if he tried to recruit Bella? I knew he probably would. When I informed him about the possibility of my sister having a mental shield, I could see the familiar gleam in his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her mental shield.

If Aro somehow got Bella to join us and have her live in the Volterra castle... then I simply couldn't stay there no longer. I loved Volterra. It was a beautiful place, and it held the man that I loved so dear to my heart. But another reason I loved it so much was because we were so far away from Bella and manipulating ways.

So, if Aro decided he wanted Bella, he was going to lose me.

A strange, crazed laugh invaded my ears. I looked at Aro in slight concern.

"I hear her strange heart." Aro gasped in wonder as he stared at the child, bringing out his hand and holding it out in front of him, his intentions clear.

"Hello, Aro." I winced when I heard the bell like voice chime as she stepped closer to him.

But she completely ignores his hand and instead... places her palm against his cheek. What was she doing? Aro looked lost for words as he stared down at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Magnifico," he cooed. I held in my scoff of disgust.

She removed her hand and stepped away from him, Bella took the opening and quickly pulled the child back into her embrace.

Her eyes, unfortunately caught mine.

"Ana," she mouthed to me, her eyes pleading with me to help them.

I just stared at her with no emotion on my face, before taking one step backwards, making my stance clear. She frowned at me, appearing heart broken.

We were both distracted by Aro.

"Half mortal, half immortal." Aro cried as he turned to his loyal guards and witnesses, "Conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human." He turned his attention back to Bella.

"Impossible!" Caius spat, seething as he stared at the retreating backs of Bella and Edward.

Aro looked at him sharply, "Do you think they fooled me, brother?" he hissed, displeased.

Caius opened his mouth to retort.

"Aro, Caius,"

Both of them turned their attention to me.

"You really want to do this now?" I whispered, giving them a pointed look.

Jacob, the idiotic fool that he was, gave the Volturi a deadly, well in his mind it was, snarl before turning and walking back with them.

"Bring the informant forward." Caius demanded.

Irina is quickly ushered towards us. The rest of the witnesses rushed forward to us when Caius motioned them.

Caius pointed to the kid, "Is that the child you saw?"

"I'm not sure," Irina frowned shaking her head.

"Jane?" Caius called. Jane focused on Irina, but before she had the chance, Irina spoke up again.

"She's changed!" Irina said hurriedly, "This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false," Caius hissed.

Irina shook her head, "The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." Irina took one last look at the Denali coven, at her sisters. "I'm sorry." she mouthed to them.

I winced when I saw Felix and Santiago begin to circle around her like sharks. I knew what the price was if someone reported a false crime. Death.

I stepped closer to Marcus, needing to be reassured that everything would be alright. He gave me a sad smile, and I knew Irina couldn't be saved.

"Caius, no!" Edward roared when he heard what they had planned. But he couldn't stop them.

Demetri lit the golden torch, just before Felix and Santiago reached up and swiftly pulled her arms off in one go. Irina cried out in pain, her back arching as her body shook.

"Irina!" Tanya screamed in fury, before her and Kate ran towards us.

Felix took a hold of Irina's head and tore it from her body with a horrible screech. Caius lit the fallen body of Irina, setting her alight. Her head was carelessly tossed into the flames, only igniting the fire even more. The ordeal was over before it began.

Marcus quickly wrapped his arms around me and pushed me behind him, protecting me if they managed to get to us. My shield tried to expand, but I held it back, knowing we needed the element of surprise. But I had it ready just in case things went south.

I peaked around his black cloak and watched as Kate and Tanya sprinted towards us, a rage burning in their golden eyes. But Kate was tackled by a tall vampire with brown hair that was tied back with a thong. I could already tell he was the adventurous type. She electrocuted him to try and get away. He screamed but didn't let go of her. Eleazar and Emmett just managed to grab onto to Tanya and hold her struggling form still.

I noted that Bella took the kid and put her on Jacob's back. Were they planning to run? Why am I not surprised that Bella wouldn't stay and watch as the people who gave their lives for her, died.

"Blind them," Edward told a tall dark skinned woman. She focused on Tanya and Kate, and I watched with fascination as both of their gold, yellow eyes turned a blackish looking color. They stopped struggling immediately, both of them looking around frantically as if they couldn't see.

"Give me my sight back!" Tanya demanded as Edward approached her.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, then we'll all die."

I slowly shook my head. You will die anyway Edward, now or later... it makes no difference. Why are you doing this? Why are you sacrificing so many lives just for one kid? Even if you did win the battle, then you would lose in a long shot.

His head snapped around and he glared into my eyes as he listened to my thoughts.

What if you were to destroy the Volturi? What then? Who is going to rule over the vampire world then? Vladimir and Stefan? They rule differently then Aro. They wouldn't care if the humans knew about us. I doubted anyone would follow their rule anyway. Then vampires start running a muck once word gets out that the Volturi are dead and expose themselves to humans.

What then? What happens when trigger happy human, with misses and nuclear bombs underneath their very fingertips, find out that their being hunted by the undead? Go back to sleep and pretend they're just myths? The world will be torn apart once they realize they're not at the top of the food chain and try to kill us. The earth will be torn apart within years and almost every species on this planet, humans and vampires included, will be wiped out... no one wins from this.

Do you see now? As much as you hate the Volturi, they are the keepers of the piece. I'll admit Aro can sometimes be a bit... greedy, but he saves your lives in one way more than one. Think about that.

Edward shook his head at me in denial. You're still just as stupid as when I first met you, Edward! I'm trying to help you here! Fine be like that! I shouted at him mentally when he gave me heated glare.

"Zafrina?" Edward looks at the tall dark skinned lady again. Tanya and Kate's eyes turn back to their original golden color.

The Volturi guard walked forward a few steps, shifting their weight from foot to foot, anxious for a fight to break out.

While Edward was making his way back to his wife and supposed daughter, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Aro look at Jane. She nodded and then looked at Edward.

"Pain," Jane whispered, watching with satisfied eyes as Edward collapsed on his knees, grunting and moaning in pain.

I scowled when I saw Bella frown in concentration, baring her teeth, before suddenly I saw the faintest shimmer of a shield expand from her and wrap around her husband, before she managed to expand it over everyone else.

"Aro," I whispered. His red eyes flickered down to mine. "Remember what I told you about Bella and the possibility of her shield expanding?"

"Of course, my dear,"

"It happened," I deadpanned nodding towards Bella just as Edward stopped moaning and slowly stood up.

He looked over at us before walking over to his wife, giving her a proud smile. "It's working." Edward murmured in her ear.

I stiffened when I saw Jane tried to use her gift on Carlisle, before moving on Zafrina, or Emmett. I saw her starting to get angry, and made my way to her side. Bella smirked at Jane cockily.

She bared her teeth at my sister and tried to lunge forward, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Not yet," I whispered to her, "Not yet."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before standing next to her brother again. Alec opened his palms, the back mist slowly started to creep out, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

When he looked at me, I shook my head.

"Her shield's too strong. Any mental power on our side is now useless," I not only warned them, but everyone as well. I made my way back to Marcus's side, tangling my hand on the back of his shirt, needing the comfort as my heart raced.

Carlisle stepped forward again, his eyes flickered to mine for a brief second. I gave him a sad smile in return. I would give nothing more to save Carlisle from his son's stupidity.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle said.

Aro nodded his head, walking forward a few steps. "Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?" He turned around, giving his back to the Cullen's as he addressed us.

"For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

But just as Aro finished his speech, two figures emerged from the forest. A man and woman. I knew who they were immediately. Alice and Jasper. I sighed in disappointment, praying that they would know better than to come back here.

Aro gasped in delight as he saw them walking towards us.

"Alice," Edward whispered.

"Alice!" Aro cheered as Alice and Jasper strode right up to us. What were they doing?

But before they could get any further, Demetri walked up to them and slammed his hands on their chest preventing them from coming any closer as two other guards held them back as well.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all." Aro crooned to her, watching her with hawk eyes.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Her chiming bell like tone entered my ears as she extended her hand, through the gap of the Volturi guards. "Let me show you."

"Brother?" Caius asked.

Aro motions for his guards to let Alice go, watching eagerly as Alice walked up to him, looking like a kid in a candy store. I frowned when I saw Demetri give a slap to Jasper. Rude Demetri, very rude.

As soon as the little pixie was close enough, Aro snatched her hand, searching through her memories like it was an addiction.

She glanced over at me, gold eyes met red as we stared each other down. I missed her and her bubbly nature. I missed Jasper as well and his soothing aura. And Emmett and Rosalie. His charming smile and mischievous nature, and her bitchiness... I never got the chance to properly thank Rose for trying to fix my broken pendant. Nor did I thank Carlisle and Esme for looking after me when I sank into a deep depression and couldn't get up on some mornings. I straightened up when I came to a decision.

Bella and Edward had taken too much from them and gave nothing in return. Bella just expected everyone to lay down their lives for her. Well not this time. I will not let them sacrifice their lives for Bella and Edward... even if they wanted to. I will not let Bella and Edward's selfishness lead to destruction of the Cullen's.

_I will save the Cullen's._

**A/N: I know, I know! I hate cliffhangers too, but I had to cut the chapter in half. Sorry. Anyway, what do you think about Ana's new found determination to save the Cullen's? Justified or just plain stupid? Do you even think they can or should be saved?**

**Let me know how you think the next chapters going to turn out! Will there be a fight, or will everyone walk away from this, unscathed?**

**lostfeather1: *Scratches head* Um... I don't really have anything else planned at the moment that is ready to upload. I have a bunch of ideas, but none have been properly worked out. I do, however, have a few more soul children stories, but none of them are no where near completion like IWNLYG was. So I don't have anything planned at the moment, but who knows? I still have a few weeks left of school for this year so I'm trying to get all my homework done and stuff. Oh, and I don't think I'll be doing another Aro/Caius/Marcus/OC story... for a while at least. So... yeah... sorry, I've got nothing at the moment. :(**

**KeepCalmAndNeverTrustADuck: Okay, first things first, I absolutely love your name. And second, soul children always find their parents. Because of how rare and gifted they are, it would be a complete waste to create a soul child and then not have it find its parents. So they always find their parents one way or another, either through an annoying sister who was determined to save her suicidal boyfriend, or the Volturi finding the soul parents for the soul child, or just bumping into them on the street. But, on the other hand, if soul children were as common as mates, then their would be a few instances where a soul child would grow old and die, having never met his/her soul parent. If they never found their parents then they would be able to just live normally and grow old and get a job. Though they can get married, they are still asexual. They would not be in pain because if they never met, then the connection never formed and therefore they would feel no pain. For example, Anastasia is missing a soul parent, her mother Didyme, because she was murdered thousands of years ago. But because Ana never physically met her mother she doesn't feel the loss and pain of her through the connection. Though Ana is still sad that she will never meet her mother, she won't feel the pain as Marcus does. So if a soul child doesn't meets its soul parents, he/she won't feel the pain of losing one and they will grow old and die.**

**M.F.: That is a very good point actually. Soul children always find their parent(s). Always. That's why they're created, so they can be loved and bring such happiness and joy to the vampires that have them. As I said in the paragraph above, it would be a complete waste to create one and never have it meet its soul parent(s). Soul children are not like mates, as in everyone has them, rarely anyone would be lucky enough have one. So when soul children are born, after a few years, their soul parent(s) feel a random urge to go to some place on Earth, whether it be Rome, Mexico, or whatever, they just know they have to go there. That is the bond of the soul child calling to them and bringing their parent(s) to them. But let's say soul children are as common as mates, then there would be cases of soul children growing up and then finding their soul parent(s) when they're no longer children. The relationship would change depending how far they aged. Example, a guy named David is thirty years old and walks down the street and meets his soul parents. Their relationship would be more like very close friends of even siblings instead of parents to child. But if he was still a teenager he would still be a child in his parents eyes. If he was ninety, then the relationship would be more like protective undead friends to him. But soul children are always found when they're still children because fate always finds a way to bring them together.**

**I'm so sorry for the long paragraphs guys... I just wanted to make sure you understood everything.**

**I hope I cleared that up for you guys! If anyone else is confused about anything else or just have a question, ask away and I promise to get back to you as soon as possible! Sorry for such a long author's note by the way, eight hundred words... yikes.**

**Anyway, have a fantastic days guys and I will see you next time! Bye bye!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	14. Revenge

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 14: Revenge**

Just as I thought that, Alice suddenly gasped, before roughly snatching her hand from Aro's grasp. "It doesn't matter what I show you," she hissed, furious, "Even when you see, you still won't change your decision."

Alice whirled around with the grace of a ballerina. "Now!" she whispered to Bella.

I watched as Bella gave her daughter one last look, before turning to Jacob.

"Take care of my daughter,"

Without any further warning, Jacob turned and began to sprint away from the battle, with the child still on his back.

"Get them!" Caius barked at Santiago.

Alice swiftly began to move her body, so she could kick Aro into the air and create a distraction long enough for Jacob to run further, but I wouldn't let her, knowing Aro would use that as an excuse to take Alice by force. I ran around Marcus and slammed my body into Alice's.

We both tumbled to the grown, our limbs tangled together. I quickly jumped to my feet before wrapping my shield around Alice, grabbing her upper arms in a tight grasp.

I gave her a quick apologetic look, that everyone else missed, before I threw her as hard as I could into Jasper, sending both of them flying back, right on the other side of the field, landing with a crash next to Carlisle.

As I suspected, all of the Cullen's, sans two, surrounded them both, making sure they were okay while using their bodies as shields to protect their weakest link.

Whirling around, I turned my attention to Santiago and Afton, "Bring her back alive, I don't care what you do with the mutt as long as you make it painful,"

They both nodded, not questioning me for a single second before they took off in a sprint after the kid and her pet dog.

"No! Stay away from her!" I heard Bella cry before she and her husband charged forward, determined to stop them from reaching Jacob and the child. The rest of the witnesses began to rush forward with her as well.

Aro simply raised his hands, and everyone from our side began to sprint into the battle. I raised my shield around myself, the kings, and their wives, creating a bubble of protection for us. The pounding of feet echoed through my head as I watched our witnesses and guard throw themselves into battle.

I saw Alice and Jasper quickly climb to their feet, the rest of the Cullen's just about to charge into battle, but before they could, I did something incredibly stupid. I wrapped a separate shield around them, protecting them from any and all attacks, but also preventing them from joining the battle.

They were going to sacrifice their lives for Bella and Edward. I selfishly wasn't going to let them. They showed me kindness and I was returning the favor.

I felt them bang against my shield a few times before they realized what was going on, but I guiltily refused to meet their gaze, instead watching as vampire bodies begin to collide as both sides reached each other.

Flinching when I heard the horrifying sound of boulders being smashed together, I quickly made my back to Marcus, his arms enveloping around me, shielding me from the battle like I was doing to him.

Aro cocked an eyebrow at me, silently asking for an explanation for why I had shielded them.

"They were kind to me when I was at my most vulnerable. I am simply returning that kindness." I whispered.

Caius scowled at me.

"But," I continued, needing to reassure them that I was on their side, "If they break the law again I will personally come back here and kill every single one of them." As much as it pained me, this was their last chance.

I could tell the bloodthirsty king didn't like it, but he let it go and watched the fight with a satisfied smirk on his face. I turned to the battle and watched.

**~IWNLYG~**

"What... what is she doing?" Rosalie asked, confused as she placed her hand on the shield that had wrapped around them.

Alice sighed sadly as she looked Ana, who refused to meet her gaze and instead watch the battle play out before them.

"She's saving us," she whispered.

"Saving us from what?" Jasper asked, holding Alice in his arms.

Alice nodded at the Volturi guard. "From them,"

"Why us?" Carlisle asked, flinching in horror as he heard the sound of people screaming in pain before their death.

Alice tore her eyes away from the fight and looked at her family, "Remember when Ana came back from Volterra? She was broken and bleeding on the inside. But we tried to help her... you especially," Alice nodded to Carlisle, before turning back to them.

"Rose, you tried your best to fix her broken necklace after Bella destroyed it. Jasper, you would help keep her calm and block her pain for as long as possible. Emmett, you cracked jokes with her and did your best to cheer her up. I tried to keep Bella as far away from Ana as possible. Esme, you held her when she broke down and cared for her like she was your own." Alice turned and looked Carlisle in the eye. "But you sealed the deal, so to speak. You helped feed her when she had no appetite, you took care of her every need. You treated her when she was ill. You protected her and comforted her when Marcus couldn't. That's why we've been spared. We showed her kindness and now she's returning the favor." Carlisle turned and looked at Ana, seeing her watching the battle in horror.

Emmett frowned, looking forward at all the people laying their lives down for them, "But we should be out there, helping them!"

Alice shook her head at him, "Her shield is impenetrable. Nothing can get through here. That's why she threw me and Jasper here, so she could group us together to she could shield us."

"She won't let us sacrifice our lives for Bella," Jasper realized as the Cullens looked at the devastation, not being able to help in anyway.

Despite what Ana had gone through, she was risking herself to save them.

**~IWNLYG~**

The horror of it was ineffable.

Every second there seemed to be a new death, on either side. Bodies were torn up so badly I would be surprised if they could be recognized by their own mates.

My anger for Bella grew with each death. All of this was because of her. Every life that is or will be lost today is all on her. The wolves tore through vampire flesh like their diamond skin was as soft as butter. The dead bodies quickly piled up as limbs were thrown all over the place.

I watched as Jane tried to use her illusion of pain on Garrett, but Bella quickly shielded him, rendering her useless just as someone quickly began to engage in a physical fight with her.

"Someone has to take out Bella, her shield's too dangerous." I muttered as I watched her hold her own against one of our guard.

Alec came from nowhere and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, breaking her concentration, just in time for Jane to take her out her opponent as he was quickly gaining the upper hand in their ephemeral fight.

I frowned in concern as Alec was quickly tackled to the ground by someone else, saving Bella's life as she ran off to fight someone else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of bronze. My eyes darted to the source and I saw Edward running towards Demetri. They began throwing punches at each other, too fast for my slow eyes to pick it up.

But attention was captured, yet again, to the sound of pain cries and whimpers. It was a sandy colored wolf struggling against a massive amount of pain. It was Seth. I met him once, but once was enough to know what a sweetheart he was. I frowned when Jane increased her power on him as he struggled to walk away from the blinding pain. Felix grabbed him by the neck and squeezed.

A single tear fell from my eye as I heard the nightmare inducing crack as his neck broke. His eyes turned slightly blackish as his body was carelessly dropped on the ground. His body twitched once, twice. Then... he was gone.

I heard her heart breaking howl before I saw the silver wolf. Leah. She saw her little baby brother die right before her eyes. My breathing sped up rapidly as my chest heaved. My blood boiled beneath my veins as rage consumed me.

**~IWNLYG~**

Leah's mournful howl reached Jacob's ears as he sprinted through the forest, unaware of the two vampires closing in on him. His eyes widened when he heard Seth's connection break.

Seth was dead.

Sweet lovable, kind, selfless Seth had been killed in battle. Jacob lost focus as his eyes glazed over, the pain of losing his brother too much to bare, leaving him and Renesmee completely vulnerable to the Volturi guards.

Afton had cloaked him and Santiago, making them blend into the background as they both ran up behind the distraught wolf.

They lunged in synchronization and managed to take down the big, russet colored wolf. Renesmee screamed as she was flung off of her Jacob and into the snowy Earth.

Renesmee watched in horror as they broke some of Jacob's bones, a horrible crunching sound echoing around them as they broke half his body to immobilize him.

"Stop!" she screamed fanatically, climbing to her feet and rushing towards them. Only for Santiago to grab her and restrain her.

Afton quickly grabbed Jacob's back legs and they dragged both of them back to the battle, to the Volturi... to Anastasia.

**~IWNLYG~**

I nodded in satisfaction as our side gained the upper hand and began to restrain them. Demetri was kicking Edward's ass, one of our witnesses had their hands around Bella's neck, the wolves were being held down and subdued, and the Cullens were still safe inside my shield.

I honestly didn't know if what I was doing was the right thing, letting them sit there and watch as their friends are destroyed, being able to do nothing. I knew how badly that could affect such kindhearted people like Carlisle and Esme. But I knew I couldn't let them die today. Tomorrow was a different matter entirely, but today, I decided their fate.

From the looks of it, the battle was almost over... until Benjamin from the Egyptian coven, slammed his fist to the ground, creating a massive shock wave, splitting the field in two as the ground crumbled beneath their feet.

I physically snarled in irritation, pacing as the battle continued, as more and more of our witnesses were torn apart or thrown into the massive ravine, landing in the lava down below, turning to ash within seconds.

The ground gave way underneath Bella's feet as she struggled to free herself from the death grip one of our witnesses had on her. They both tumbled into the abyss, but Bella grabbed onto the side, her fingers desperately trying to find purchase on the ground. But it wasn't enough. Both of them slowly began slipping into the ravine, much to my relief.

But Leah suddenly hurled her body at the witness, digging her teeth into his dark neck and ripping him off Bella, before they both tumbled down the abyss.

My chest rumbled as I physically restrained myself from charging towards Bella.

Not yet, not yet, not yet. I chanted those two words frantically as I tried to grab onto the very last shred of self control I still had, but it was like trying to catch water with a fork.

My hands shook and fury as I curled them into fists, my body physically vibrating from the force I used to keep myself inside the bubble.

Demetri was holding Edward to the ground, his hand around his throat, but the ground crumbled beneath Edward sending him falling into the ravine, where Leah fell only seconds ago.

I saw Demetri lean over the abyss, searching for him, only to turn around, looking satisfied. I saw Bella on the other end of the cliff, looking horrified as she watched her husband die.

My fury grew as I watched her _mourn_. She didn't have _the right_ to mourn her husband's death! When people were _laying their lives_ down for her right this second. Did it never occur to her that Edward would die sooner or later?! I'm guessing my thick little twat of a sister never even considered when she charged at us, that she forfeited his life as well as her own.

But then, Edward fucking Cullen soared out of the ravine and grabbed Demetri by the head. He looked directly into my eyes before he violently snapped Demetri's head off. He put so much force into that, that Demetri's body flew threw the air, landing on the white earth with a thump.

"Felix!" I roared through my clenched teeth. Felix's attention was on me in an instant. I nodded towards Edward, who still held Demetri's head in his hands.

I really liked Demetri. He was normally my guard when Marcus went to feed. He was a dear friend to me and Edward had to take that away too didn't he? Felix charged at Edward and they began to dance, as their limbs blurred together.

I began to pace again, too much anger was flowing beneath my skin for me to stay still.

**~IWNLYG~**

Aro watched in concern as Anastasia paced before them, growing more wild and out of control with every death contributed. He knew Bella had to be killed, not just because she had broken the law, but because Aro sorely believed Anastasia would go insane if she was kept alive any longer.

A fleeting thought of recruiting her, had crossed his mind, but as he watched Anastasia shake with fury, a dark spark in her black eyes, he knew that was not possible.

Despite his greed and hunger for power, he knew when the gift they possessed simply wasn't worth the effort. Now was one of those times.

The shield began to flutter around them, pulsing with unused energy as Ana slowly lost her sanity, watching the battle with hate filled eyes.

Marcus was about to take a step forward to see if he could comfort his shaking daughter, but Aro held up a hand to him, stopping him. He thought it would be best if he tried.

He slowly approached her, gently laying his hand on her shoulder, pausing her pacing, trying to offer the distressed child some form of comfort.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"They won't win," Aro cooed in her ear, "They are inexperienced, squabbling children compared to our centuries of experience."

He took his index finger and gently ran it down her flushed cheek, seeing her thoughts and memories flicker through his mind.

Her jealousy when he complimented Bella on her immortality, her decision to leave the Volturi if he decided to force Bella to join them, her pain and anger at seeing so many precious lives slaughtered.

"But at what cost, Aro?" she snarled as her body violently shook. "How many more will fall for her?"

He knew there was nothing that could comfort her at that moment, not until they had won, once and for all. So instead, he stood by her side, offering her support and comfort as he lovingly stroked her brown hair away from her distraught face.

**~IWNLYG~**

I stiffened when I saw Kate charge at Jane. The panic on Jane's face alerted me to the fact that Bella was shielding Kate. I looked around, frantically searching for someone to help her, but Alec was busy helping Felix take down a wolf, and Demetri was currently indisposed at the moment.

Reluctantly, tearing myself from Aro's grasp I whirled around, doing a complete circle as I searched for anyone close to us. Seeing no one, I quickly tore down my shield, leaving us defenseless for a minute as I wrapped my shield around Jane, just as Kate lunged at her, her palms outstretched and crackling with energy as she planned to zap Jane.

Only for her to bounce off my shield, crashing into her other sisters.

Jane furrowed her brow in confusion before looking at me. She nodded at me in thanks before taking off to help her brother with a particular fierce nomad attacking him.

After I knew she was going to be alright, I collapsed my shield around her. All of that practicing and training in the garden had helped develop my shield along, but keeping a constant shield around the Cullens was exhausting because I wasn't in it. I could only have two up at the moment but I hope it would be enough.

Before I could put my shield back up around us, I saw two figures sprint at Marcus on either side of him. Vladimir and Stefan.

I blood curdling scream tore through my throat as I lunged at them, just as they launched themselves at Marcus.

No! No! No! No! No!

NOT MY MARCUS! PROTECT! MUST PROTECT! PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT! MARCUS MARCUS MARCUS! PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT!

I was unstoppable as I grabbed Stefan and flung him into Vladimir, much like I did with Alice and Jasper.

I physically couldn't stop myself if I tried, I was too consumed with the need to protect my father. I wrapped my shield around them again, trapping them inside as I threw myself out of my own shield and charged towards the monsters that thought they could hurt a hair on my father's head. They were going to pay!

Grabbing Stefan's foot I lifted him up and slammed him into the ground, before whirling around and swiftly removing one of Vladimir's arms with a satisfying crunching noise. I backhanded Vladimir before turning back to Stefan and hauling him to his feet, only take off his hand. I quickly wrapped my shield around him and squeezed as hard as I could, dismembering him and flinging his severed torso into Vladimir, Stefan's head in my hand. I could feel the strain on my body from bring forth a third shield while I already had two active.

Vladimir roared when he saw his disassembled friend's limbs thrown all over the place.

He crouched down and lunged at me, reaching over and grabbing my hair, lifting me in the air. I screamed in pain and rage before reaching down and grabbing Vladimir's head, cracking his head roughly to the side.

He cried out dropping me. I scrambled to my feet before kicking Vladimir back into someone's hold. It was Felix. I'm guessing he saw me fighting them off and figured I could use a hand.

I jumped up on Vladimir's shoulders and with wrapped both of my hands around his neck. I gave him an insane grin, filled with rage and madness before digging my fingernails into his skin, slowly tearing his head from his body, relishing in every second of it.

Once his head was officially decapitated, I left Felix to dismantle the rest of him before returning to my place, but I didn't step back inside the shield as I saw Santiago and Afton return with the kid and a whimpering Jacob.

They approached me, roughly dropping the wolf down in front of me. I looked into his brown eyes and saw hatred, pain, and concern for the kid. Without even thinking twice I lifted my foot and slammed it down on his neck.

He gave a strangled cry, which was silenced as his eyes turned back, just like Seth's did.

"No! Jacob!" I heard the kid scream as she struggled in Afton's unmoving grasp.

I slowly turned my body to her, her brown eyes connecting with my bloody ones.

Walking up to her I snatched her from Afton's grasp and held her up by her bronze hair.

"So this is the cause to so many dead!" I snarled as I roughly shook her, causing her to cry out in pain. "Look!" I roughly turned her head to the fight. "Look at how many people are dying for you! Because of your mother's selfishness, everyone dies! Including you,"

She cried and wiggled in my grasp, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed.

Something glinted, catching my eye.

There was a silver locket resting on her chest. I reached up and yanked it from her neck, smirking when I heard her scream. I ripped it open to see a picture of Bella and Edward inside. I flipped it over and saw the writing on her locket.

"More than my own life," I spat as I read the writing, "How fucking noble of you Bella."

I held the kid up, "Scream," I demanded her.

She stubbornly shook her head.

I backhanded her across the face, my patience long since gone. "Scream,"

She shook her head once more.

So I reached over and slowly began to pull on her little arm, smiling through clenched teeth as she whimpered in pain. Until a loud crack erupted.

That did it.

She screamed as loud as she could as I twisted her broken arm, capturing Bella and Edward's attention, like I was hoping for.

"Renesmee!" I heard Bella scream. Renesmee? That's what she named her kid? Was Bella just asking for this little brat to be beat up at school? "Ana please," Bella called to me. I stopped and turned to Bella who was halfway across the battlefield.

"Please, Ana," she begged, "Don't hurt my daughter. Do what you want to me, I don't care, just let her go..." My eyes softened when I looked into Bella's venom filled ones.

She saw my resolve flatter. "Ana... don't do this please... sister. Spare her,"

We stared each other down for less than a minute before I sighed, lowering Renesmee to the ground, in front of me. Bella sighed in relief as Edward relaxed, thinking the worst was over.

"No," I grinned at them darkly before reaching out and snapping Renesmee's neck in one single movement, killing her.

I snarled at them before marching out into the battle.

Edward started running towards me, diagonally left from my position, while Bella ran diagonally from the right. I started running towards them.

Bella reached me first. She sprang at me, more furious than I had ever seen her, but her rage was no where near mine. I slammed into her, sending her soaring in the air, like a rag doll before slamming back into Edward. They got on their knees and intertwined their hands together as I sprinted at them.

Edward picked Bella up and swung her around, using her to kick me in the chest just as I reached them. I cried out whirling around and righting myself just as Edward tossed Bella towards me. She kicked my shoulders, spinning me around, yet again, as she landed on the other side of me.

Edward came up behind me and grabbed grabbed my skull in a headlock. I could feel my muscles crying out in pain as Edward tried ripping off my head.

I heard a furious roar from Marcus, but I couldn't let him out of my shield. I had to protect him from Bella and Edward. I knew if they couldn't get to me, they would go after him instead. If they killed me they would be satisfied with my life.

Acting on instinct, I grabbed his hands and twisted them around, holding his hands together in one hand, while my other tried to decapitate him.

I grunted as I pushed more pressure on him, hearing the squealing sound of marble like skin breaking. But Bella quickly jumped on my back and began to pull at my own head.

With a great deal of force, I threw my head back into Bella's knocking her off me before kicking Edward in chest. He landed so far away that he actually crashed into the shield that held the Cullens.

While he was distracted I quickly turned to Bella. We entered a dance like fight, her body lissome and deadly as I tried to block every punch she threw my way.

Our bodies flexed around each other as we both dodged every move and missed every punch. We were too evenly matched, I realized before seeing an opportunity and taking it, kneeing her in the stomach, breaking her concentration before I took punched her in the face.

I saw Edward sprinting towards me and I knew I needed to get rid of Bella. I couldn't fight the both of them at the same time or I would lose. So I turned and kicked her, sending her flying back... right where her dead daughter laid. I heard her cry of despair so I knew it worked.

I swiftly ducked down dodging Edward as he jumped for me, missing me by a hair. I needed to distract him and break his concentration. Anger. I needed to get him angry, then his judgment would be clouded and I could finish him off.

So I thought of the one thing that I knew would set him over the edge.

I thought back to when I held Renesmee before my feet, feeling her little neck at my hands and the utter satisfaction when I wrung her fragile neck and killed her.

He roared at me, his entire being shaking with anger as he charged at him, his eyes glazed over, not focusing on anything but killing me for revenge. He was so focused that he didn't notice Felix run towards him until it was too late.

The big hulking figure tackled him to the ground, before heaving him upwards, both of his arms restrained behind him.

I calmly walked up towards him.

"I'll kill you!" he roared as he struggled against Felix. It was pathetic really, that he still thought he could come out on top.

I reached up and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look directly into my eyes.

"If you love your daughter so much... go join her," I roughly cracked his head to the side, his body falling to the ground.

Turning around I face a distraught Bella, holding a very dead Renesmee in her arms, her eyes widened when she the head that was in my hand.

Without thinking twice, I tossed his head in the ravine, before doing the same to his body.

That did it.

She was really pissed now.

Gently placing her daughter on the ground, she flung herself forward towards me. I met her halfway and way and punched her right in her little mouth.

We continued our dance, although it was faster and more deadlier than the first. She slammed my body to the ground, before grabbing my leg and flinging me in the air.

My body painfully slammed to the ground as I skidded across the snow, towards the ravine. My body slipped and almost tumbled down to where I just sent Edward not a minute ago, but luckily for me I found purchase on the stone wall and heaved myself up.

My eyes immediately found Bella's as I clambered to my feet. She charged me and I let her. At the last second I flung myself out of the way, sending her crashing to the ground. She almost fell into the abyss too, but I grabbed her hand before she could escape her punishment.

I hurled her in the air, watching as she, yet again, fell to the ground. Before she had the chance to get up, I ran to her and slammed her back down, straddling her and I held onto her shoulders.

"Look around you Bella!" I roared into her face as she hissed and still fought against me, "Look at all the lives you destroyed over your selfishness! Everyone is dead thanks to you!"

Her eyes flickered around the field, taking in the amount of dead bodies and limbs carelessly strewn about the place.

All of her friends and witnesses had been killed and a good chunk of the Volturi guard had been torn apart, including Demetri and Alec.

"This is all on you sister," I snarled in her face. "You know... it's kinda of funny when you think about it... if you had just let me be with my Marcus, I would've defended you with my last breath. With your mental shield and my physical one... we could've been unstoppable."

A took a deep breath as I looked into my sister's soon to be dead eyes.

"And all of this is just because of a broken pendant," I spat at her.

I savored the look of fear of her face as I grabbed her head.

"You wanted everything... and you were willing to risk it all just for that... well I have one thing to say to you Bella..."

Gripping her head more firmly, I listened to the sweet sound of her skin breaking underneath me.

"Go fuck yourself,"

I tore her head clean off before tossing it behind me, her stiff, tense body sagging underneath me as I climbed off of her limp body. I looked around to see the Volturi guard were burning the bodies of our enemies while reattaching limbs to their fallen comrades, Demetri and Alec included.

Tiredly, I turned and walked towards the Cullens. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the broken pendant, the same one Bella smashed and tossed it to Carlisle after tearing down both of my shields.

"Run," I whispered to them, my gaze on their backs as they took my advice and fled.

I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell to my knees.

"Marcus," I was in his arms instantly and everything was right with the world.

When I pulled Bella's head off... I finally felt peace.

"I love you daddy... so much,"

**A/N: I honestly don't have anything to say at the moment. Bella and Edward finally paid the price for wanting everything. I can't believe how far this story has come. All that's left now is the epilogue.**

**lostfeather1: Actually, in the middle of writing this chapter, I came up with an idea for another Aro/Caius/Marcus/OC story. I don't have all the details worked out yet but as soon as this story is done I'll get to work on that pronto. So I'll have to see how that is going to work out before I plan on uploading anything else at the moment.**

**This was a big chapter for me to write and I would appreciate nothing more than to hear your thoughts in your reviews. Thank you so much for all the love and support. I love every single one of you! One chapter left and then I hit the complete button. It's always bittersweet.**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	15. Epilogue

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

I knew I would miss her.

The deadly fight was a blur.

Until everything became nothing.

But there was still something.

Her head rolling on the floor.

Something I had never felt before.

We shared our blood and tears.

Looking out for each other for years.

Only for it to be thrown away.

If only she let me stay.

Our desires tore us apart.

Both of us following our heart.

We lead to our own destruction.

My love for my sister obstructed.

Her desire for her happy end.

It drove her away as a friend.

Wondering where it went wrong.

But I knew all along where we belong.

Not with each other.

But with another.

If only we could've see eye to eye.

We would've ruled high in the sky.

But fate decided it wasn't meant to be.

So this is where we leave.

Even with your view.

Just know I still love you.

**~IWNLYG~**

I laid in his arms for hours, unwilling to move. My heart heavy with an unfamiliar emotion, weighing me down. My lungs cried and begged for more oxygen, but I couldn't find it in me to breathe faster. Their deaths hung over my head, each and every one. Bella sacrificed all of those lives for the well being of her family. I realized too late that I would've done the exact same thing for Marcus. No life was above his. No life was above her daughter in her eyes. I was just too thick to realize that.

Even though I did regret letting our bond wither and die, I knew Bella would never be able to leave us alone. She would find someway or another to break the law, again and again. That's just how she was. Stubborn and determined to do what she wanted, even if everyone told her no. She had to realize the damage she was causing by herself to ever learn from her mistakes. I thought I had learned from hers, but apparently not.

Whenever she declared her love to Edward, claiming to be the only thing she lived for, I would scoff and scowl in disgust, not being able to comprehend her dedication to one man. But now I know. I know too late that I turned into what she was when I came back to Marcus. I now had a whole new understanding of her. But I didn't regret killing her. I just regretted what actions we both took that lead to it.

My mind couldn't stop itself from wondering, what if? What if Bella never broke the pendant? What if Bella understood I was in as much pain as she was when Edward left her?

But I refused to let those thoughts consume my mind. If I worried too much about the past, then I would never be able to move forward and be happy with what I had. Every one carried around something that they regretted doing.

A thought crossed my mind. Where were the Cullens? What were they doing? Were they happy? Or had I ruined their existence by saving them? Did they regret not being able to help? What if I only made it worse by saving them to live with the guilt? I thought about contacting them, but quickly dismissed that idea. Even if they could move on from this, I highly doubted they would want to hear from the girl who tore everything away from them.

I turned around, looking at my Marcus. His eyes were closed in mock sleep. The lines faint on his lovely, old face. His lips set in a soft line, though they were turned up at the corners slightly. Lifting up my hand, I placed it on his cheek, brushing the pad of my thumb across his cheekbone.

His eyes flew open and red connected with red.

We stared at each other. Nothing more. My hand still resting on his pale, chalky looking cheek.

"Marcus," I whispered, my voice wavering with emotion.

"Yes, mi amore?"

We stared at each other some more. My thumb stroking his jaw, his chest vibrating as he purred to me. Despite the guilt, that I knew would eventually fade, despite every life lost... we survived. His eyes softened as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto my forehead, basking in small piece of our together forever.

"I will never let you go," I whispered to him, meaning every word.

The end.

**A/N: And this is the end to Ana and Marcus's story. It's always bittersweet to see one of your precious gems be finished after the countless hours of typing and writing.**

**I love you guys! Thank you for so many followers, favorites, and reviews! They are what kept me going when I wanted to give up. Thank you... so much. :')**

**Now on to the questions.**

**WheeljacksGirl: When Ana first looked into Marcus's eyes, their connection formed, and when that happened not only did Ana stop aging, but her senses grew as well, but only slightly more than an above average human. So how Ana was able to rip her opponents apart was akin to an adrenaline rush. On normals days, no, Ana cannot rip apart a vampire without the help of her shield. But on the day of the fight, she was incredibly angry and upset which contributed to her strength, BUT not as much as when Marcus was threatened. When Vladimir and Stefan lunged for Marcus, they triggered a deep, primal instinct within Ana and her rage combined with her need to protect her father made her able to destroy her opponents. But if that never happened then Ana wouldn't have been able to take on Bella and Edward or anyone else. Her need to protect him outweighed everything else. So that's how Ana was able to rip them apart, with her anger, protectiveness and her adrenaline rush.**

**EdwardBellaLove: (About Ana's ability to kill vampires, if you haven't, please look at the paragraph above, it'll explain that part.)**

**I am so glad that you brought this up! Because every word of it is true! Ana is being a bit selfish and she is acting immaturely. Ana IS being a hypocrite towards Bella, I will completely admit that 100%. Yes Bella would've have let Ana go back to the Volturi if she realized what pain Ana was in, but because Bella didn't understand what that connection was, she was just trying to protect her sister from what she perceived as the 'bad guys'. Bella was only trying to help Ana, but instead she made it worse, and set off this whole chain of events that contributed to her death.**

**And yes, Ana does care about Marcus over everyone, and yes Ana acts just like Bella did with Edward, Ana is still a child and she's going to act immature and senseless at times because that's how children are. She's going to make mistakes. She is most certainly not perfect. Yeah, she is COMPLETELY absorbed in Marcus, only caring about his safety and his needs, just like Bella is with Edward and Renesmee. Ana just doesn't realize it. If Ana and Bella had been able to see the world through each others eyes, then everything would've have ended completely different. ****Thank you so much for bringing that up.**

**If anyone has anymore questions then just PM me, or if you don't have an account, then you can go on my tumblr and ask me anonymously, (zeeshka. tumblr. com).**

**I've said it once and I'll say it again... I love you all. :')**

**Zeeshka Writer**


End file.
